Over
by katty
Summary: Complete! I want you to marry someone that makes you laugh, someone that you can be disgustingly cute and make single people sick with. I don’t want you to settle for the first girl that comes along after your heart got broken."
1. Prologue

* * *

Hey guys, I'm finally back. It's been what, three years since I last posted a fic, figured now is the perfect time. This fic has actually been in the works for two years, but I never really liked where it was going. But now, I've begun tweaking it, and I'm happy to say that this is the final installment of my So Weird Fan Fiction. 

I always wondered what would happen if Rick didn't just die in a car crash- if maybe someone wanted to stop him from doing his paranormal research. This is my take on the workings of the paranormal realm, past what one would see on the show.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own any of the So Weird characters. The only things I own are Kat, Marie, Ben & Greg. The ideas and concepts are my own, with the exception of the Dark and Light, which were heavily influenced by Susan Cooper's the Dark is Rising series.

Onto the story!

**----- Prologue -----**

Two women stood in front of a forest. The older one had her had on the other's shoulder, both staring at a cabin in the background.

"You're doing the right thing."

"Doesn't feel like it." The younger one stated her green eyes full of sadness. "I feel like I'm throwing them all to the wolves."

"They need to learn to defend themselves- you won't always be there."

"They could learn that without me having to leave them Marie." Shrugging the other's hand off her shoulder, the younger woman bit her lip, twirling a ring around nervously on her finger.

"We have to go now." A male stated, causing both women to jump.

"Give her a minute." Marie, the older woman said softly, walking towards the man. "This hasn't been easy on her Greg."

"It's never easy." Greg replied and for a moment a look of sympathy flickered across his face. "Kat, let's go. The longer you stay the harder this will be."

Katrina turned to glare at him and opened her mouth to snap something when a group of scattered flashlight beams tore through the forest. Her green eyes widened and she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Now can we go?" Without receiving a verbal answer, Greg grabbed his friend's arm and began to pull her from the area. "It's for the best Kat, I promise."

**- Two Weeks Later –**

A brown haired woman stood at a doorway, knocking impatiently. Finally someone called for her to come into the office and she smiled. She opened the door and paused until an older blonde haired woman beckoned her further in.

"Well?" The blonde didn't look up from her paperwork, jotting furiously on a pad.

"He fell for it." The brunette said, smiling to herself. The blonde woman stopped what she was writing, looking up at her in interest.

"He saw you?" The blonde woman returned the smile, her blue eyes twinkling. "Good girl." She stated when the brunette nodded.

"He was depressed- said his fiancé left him." The brunette grinned. "Couldn't understand why she left, he thought she loved him… blah, blah, blah." The blonde laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Perfect. It won't be long until he turns around. With that girl out of his life, he'll need some comforting… you'll be the perfect replacement." The brunette smiled, nodding. "You know what you have to do right?"

"Get to know him again, make him feel comfortable around me- Make his friend's trust me again." The brunette rattled off her tasks sounding almost bored with the task. "Do you really think this will work? Do you think he'll fall back in love with me?"

"Trust me dear… Things will work out perfectly. You'll get your man back and the dark can have the souls they've waited too long for." The blonde grinned, leaning back into her chair. "Now go practice or something- your not getting paid just to look pretty."

"Sorry." The brunette stood quickly, walking towards the door. "You know, I had my doubts Evelyn… but this might actually work." Evelyn nodded, shooing the girl from the office. When the brunette was finally gone, she turned back to her paperwork, but then decided against it. Grabbing her phone, she punched in numbers quickly.

"It's me. He's fallen for it. We're going to have to wait a while, let them feel safe… but this is going to work. It's genius really… I'm going to hit them at their heart."


	2. Tell myself on the ride home

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone except for Marie, Ben, Katrina, Greg and Bree. The others are owned by Disney. **

**I decided that I didn't like the way the story was going, and took some time to rewrite it. I've been pretty busy with work, but I promise I'll try to post chapters every few days if I can. Reviews are always welcome, as are suggestions. Now onto the story.**

-----Five Years Later-----

"You're too quiet." Annie Thelen stated, looking at her friend. Clu Bell had spent almost the entire train ride looking out the window, lost in his own world. Fiona Phillips glared at her friend, shaking her head. To the brunette, her boyfriend's silence was a blessing, a time where she could finally get work down without him bugging her.

"He's settling!" Clu exclaimed suddenly turning towards his friends, blue eyes full of anger. Jack Phillips looked at the passengers around them, shrugging helplessly at his friend's outburst.

"No, he's not Clu. He's just moving on." Fiona pointed out, shaking her head. 'Here we go again.' She thought to herself, rolling her eyes. "And lower your voice."

"Moving on would be dating different girls. Settling is going out with the first girl that comes along after a humongous break up. My brother is settling."

"Clu, bro he's not settling. He waited two years before doing this." Jack pointed out.

"Why are you all so ok with this? He's your friend! Don't you think he's making a huge mistake?"

"It doesn't matter what we think Clu. He's been miserable for the last three years, and I for one am happy he's finally moving on." Annie stated, picking up her magazine.

"So it's ok if a girl that can get any guy she wants by singing to them has suddenly pulled my brother out of his depression? A month after Kat leaves him?" Fiona groaned at this comment, putting her head in her hands.

"Here we go." She muttered.

"And what would you have him do Clu? Sit on his butt sulking?" Jack asked.

"You did it! It's normal!"

"My situation and Carey's were entirely different." Jack stated, his hands tightening into fists.

"Ok boys. Let's all take a breather and call a truce. We're all a little biased in this discussion. What's done is done, and what's important is that Carey is happy. That's all that matters, right?" Fiona placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, her brown eyes imploring him to stop the argument.

"I just don't think it's right." Clu muttered, sighing heavily. "What happens if Kat…"

"Came back? Clu did you not get the hint by her 'Dear John' letter? She's not coming back. She made that perfectly clear." Annie snapped, her blue eyes blazing. Next to Carey, Annie had been the one most effected by Kat's disappearance, losing not only her publicist but her ally as well.

"I'm sure she had her reasons." Clu stated, sighing heavily. "I don't mean to cause a fight, it's just… I'm his brother. And he's always pushed for us to be happy, and he's not. And while I'd love for him and Kat to find each other and get back together, I'm not going to hold my breath waiting for it to happen. I just want someone that he loves. That he has that same connection with..."

"I know Clu, but right now that's not happening. Callie makes him happy. And that's all that matters to me."

"No. He makes her happy. She doesn't make him happy- just watch them. He doesn't hug her or kiss her… not the way he did with Kat." None of his friend's had a response to this, and the group went back to silence, waiting for the train ride to end already.

-----

"Remind me again why we're waiting for Greg? Why he couldn't just meet us at the apartment?" Katrina Johnson asked her friend, tapping her foot impatiently. "I've got a ton of things that still need to be ordered and picked up… and I've got to make sure that the band is prepared-"

"He has something to tell us." Marie Croft shrugged, watching her friend in amusement. "And I don't think Bree and Ben will run the café into the ground. The band will be prepared, we are going to get back in time for Open Mic and we'll all be happy. Now smile, you look all grouchy again and you're scaring kids."

"Whatever. He's late."

"God. Go get yourself a coffee and calm your damn nerves Kat." Marie rolled her eyes. "I'll call you when he comes."

"Fine."

Katrina wandered away from the waiting crowd, her green eyes scanning the large station for a coffee stand. She smiled as she found what she was looking for and walked to kiosk. She quickly ordered a medium coffee and then sat down at one of the tables, happily taking in the aroma of the store and her own coffee. The red head pulled her cell phone out of her bag, sighing at the time. Opening the phone, she pressed the café's speed dial number, then put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Bree, just calling to see what's going on." She smiled as the assistant manager began to ramble on about the happenings at the café.

"Can I just get a medium coffee? With a shot of espresso in it?" Katrina looked up at the male ordering his drink, her green eyes widening. She quickly turned her head towards the wall of the coffee shop, biting her lip. She groaned as she saw the milk station across from her table- only she would pick that table. All she could do was pray that he whoever he was waiting for would arrive and he wouldn't have time to put sugar and cream in his coffee, but she didn't have that kind of luck. Whether Katrina was prepared for it or not, Carey Bell was on his way towards her, and she didn't have a single way to get out of talking to him without looking like a complete head case. She turned her head slightly to see if he had left and winced as her eyes made contact with his. Cursing under her breath she felt her heart leap.

"Bree I've got to call you back." Katrina said hurriedly, cutting the poor girl off. "Just remember to put the brownies in the fridge before you frost them." She exclaimed, throwing the phone into her bag. She stood up quickly from her seat, opting for a head case exit before Carey could corner her. Ducking her head, she brushed past him quickly, her heart racing as she made her way out of the shop and towards where she had left Marie.

-----

Carey Bell smiled at the man as he gave him his coffee. Pocketing his change he picked up the coffee and headed towards the milk station, freezing as his eyes landed on a red head next to it. She turned from where she was sitting, her green eyes meeting his blue eyes and he felt his heart fall to his stomach. He could feel his eyes widening as recognition struck him. Before he could make a move towards her or speak, she had gathered her things and was running out of the shop.

Carey stared at the red head leaving the shop, his blue eyes full of confusion. "Kat?" He called out, watching her retreating form. 'Great… you're seeing things again.' Reasoning that it wasn't his ex-fiancé, just a girl he had probably scared by staring at, he made his way towards the station. Quickly, he poured a small amount of cream into his coffee, then a packet of sugar, stirring it thoughtfully. 'She wouldn't be here, why would she come here?' Taking a quick swig of his coffee, he winced at the hotness, then sighed, the coffee having a semi-calming effect on him. He turned and made his way to the waiting area, opting to stand in the back when men and woman began to crowd near the entrance to the train.

-----

_Congratulations are in order for guitarist Carey Bell and singer/songwriter Callie Paos. Publicists from both have confirmed that Bell has proposed to the singer, and Paos has accepted. No wedding date has been set yet. Bell is the lead guitarist for Annie Thelen, and former guitarist for Molly Phillips. Paos is currently on a world wide tour with Annie Thelen._

Marie shook her head, sighing as she read the small blurb in People magazine. She quickly tore the page out of it, hiding it in her purse before Katrina could read it. She smiled as the monitor above flashed that Gregory's train had arrived, and the brunette stood to get closer to the crowd. She soon became lost in the shouting and pushing for family members, not noticing as her friend sneaked up on her.

"He's here!" Marie jumped as Katrina grabbed her shoulder. Marie laughed at Katrina's horrified expression.

"Yes, his train just got in." She said slowly, laughing.

"No. Not him! Carey! Carey Bell is here! In this train station. Marie I can't- he can't see me!" She exclaimed, her green eyes wide. Marie's smile faded, her brown eyes filling with concern.

"He saw you?"

"I don't think so but it's a tiny place. And if I saw him… he must have seen me!" Marie bit her lip, thinking.

"Ok. Breathe. Greg's train is here… I'll go grab him and we'll leave. We'll meet you by the car." Marie stated. Katrina smiled weakly at her friend, nodding. She pulled her ski hat tighter around her head, turned and headed towards the exit. Marie sighed heavily, shaking her head. Pushing through the small crowd, she smiled as she saw her friend, holding her arms out to hug him.

"Hey stranger." Gregory Hall said, hugging her tightly. "Long time no see."

"No shit. Finally decided too much sun is a bad thing?"

"At least I don't have to deal with snow blizzards." Gregory retorted, laughing. "Where's Kat? I thought I told you to bring her?"

"We had a situation. Seems Carey Bell is here." Marie stated. Gregory's eyes began to darken and he opened his mouth to say something but Marie cut him off. "She doesn't think he saw her, but I sent her to get the car just in case." Gregory sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Don't be hard on her Greg, she didn't know he'd be here. I sent her to get coffee, and she came back freaking out."

"She's going to freak out more when she finds out why I'm here." Gregory stated, sighing again. Marie's eyebrow raised, but she said nothing, leading the way to the exit.

-----

"Carey!" Fiona exclaimed, running to her friend. Carey jumped, shaken from his thoughts as the brunette launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. "I missed you! Where's Mom? And Callie? And your parents? They made you come here by yourself?"

"Fi get off him, let him breathe." Jack instructed. He laughed at his friends confused expression, shaking his head. "Confused much?"

"Sorry, lots on my mind." Carey said softly, shrugging. He shook his head, smiling at his friends. "How was the trip? Long time no see."

"Bro, would you leave California?" Clu grinned at his brother. Carey laughed and shook his head, sighing.

"Guess not." Carey shrugged. "So what do you guys want to do? You hungry?"

"Food would be nice." Fiona put in, smiling.

"Then let's go eat. There's this diner everyone in town goes to- it's just down the block."

"Sounds good." The four grabbed their suitcases and followed the blond out the door. Annie walked a little faster, catching up to her friend.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, her blue eyes full of concern for Carey. The blond laughed quietly, shrugging.

"Just a blah kind of day." Carey replied, looking behind him to see where his friends were. The three were goofing off, Clu having found a quarter machine. He watched as his brother handed his girlfriend a small ring from the machine, smiling as Fiona glared at him then kissed him on the cheek.

"Your not in a blah mood. What happened before we came to you?"

"Nothing."

"Carey I wont tell them. But something threw you off and it's going to bother me until I know what."

"I think I saw Kat." Carey stated, sighing. "Happy? I went to get a cup of coffee before you guys came, and I saw a woman who looked like her."

"Oh Carey…" Annie smiled sympathetically at her friend, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You think I'm crazy. She just… she looked so much like her, and then when our eyes met- it was her Annie, I'm sure of it. I'd remember her eyes from anywhere."

"I believe you Carey." Annie said softly. "But why would she be here? What's here for her?"

"I don't know. Annie it might have just been a freak coincidence. I might be seeing things… it's getting so close to the wedding and all of these things are running through my mind."

"Carey if you're unsure about-"

"I'm sure about Callie. I wouldn't be marrying her if I weren't."

"I know… I just don't want you to get hurt again Carey. You're my best friend and I don't like seeing you sad. I want to see you happy." Annie shrugged, seeing her friends approaching. "For now, forget about Kat. Who knows, maybe it was a random girl and you just thought you saw her."

"Yeah…" Carey replied, sighing. "I'll try."


	3. And it's strange that things change

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone except for Marie, Ben, Katrina, Greg and Bree. The others are owned by Disney. The title to the chapter is from Michelle Branch's _Desperately_**

**Once again, this is a rewrite of Chapter 2... i'll try and get the other two chapters back up by Monday, but no guarantees :)**

**Reviews are always welcome, as are suggestions. Now onto the story.**

-------

By the time Greg and Marie made their way to the car, Katrina's suspicions had been confirmed- Carey and the rest of her old friends were indeed in her town, and from the looks of their luggage, they were there for a while. The trip back to the women's apartment was a quiet one, each person trying to think of the right way to bring up the conversation without the inevitable fight.

"I'm going to lay down." Katrina said softly as soon as they got into the apartment. Marie smiled sympathetically at her friend, nodding in understanding. Greg opened his mouth to protest but after a glare from the brunette, he nodded as well.

"I'll put on some tea." Marie announced. "The guest room is the door at the end of the hall, make yourself comfortable Greg." Greg smiled weakly at her and nodded, picking up his suitcases and heading in the same direction as Kat.

-------

"Wow." Fiona said softly as Carey pulled the truck into the bed and breakfast had picked out.

"Molly always did have good taste." Annie commented as she opened the car door. Fiona followed her friend out and the two squealed happily seeing the older woman standing on the steps to the bed and breakfast, a huge smile on her face.

"How was your trip?" Molly Phillips asked as she hugged the girls then waited for her son and Carey and Clu to make their way up the steps as well.

"Long." Fiona stated.

"Stressful." Jack muttered, and Annie gave her boyfriend a jab in the ribs. Molly shook her head, knowing better then to ask.

"Where are the others?" Clu asked, setting the luggage down for a moment.

"Your mom and dad are in the lobby finding out about some of the local places to eat and visit, and Callie is at rehearsal." Molly informed him, picking up one of the bags. "Girls, grab your own bags, don't make the guys do all the work." She called as she led the way into the bed and breakfast. After a few moments of admiring the interior, the group decided to drop off their luggage and meet back in the lobby to decide how to spend the rest of their day.

Fiona turned and faced Annie as the door to their room shut. "Spill it."

"Spill what?" Annie began to busy herself by unpacking her suitcase.

"Annie your a horrible liar. Somethings been bothering Carey since the moment he saw us, and I know he told you. Now spill it."

"I promised-"

"I might not agree with the ways that Clu attempts to convince everyone that his brother is miserable but it doesn't mean I don't agree with him. Now tell me what's wrong with him before I go tell Clu and Carey has to deal with him." Fiona grinned as Annie stopped unpacking and sat down heavily on her bed.

"He saw Kat in the train station just before our train came in." Fiona stared at Annie, her brown eyes wide.

"Is he sure?"

"He thinks it's just his mind playing tricks on him." Annie said softly. "I don't think he realizes-"

"And it's better it stays that way. If he found out we knew that she lives here..."

"He was so upset... I almost told him." Annie sighed heavily. "What are we going to do?"

"Avoid her?"

"I knew I should have said no to this stupid festival." Annie shook her head. "I should have said no as soon as we found out she lived here. It's not fair to anyone."

"She knew the consequences when she left Annie. She knew that eventually we'd run into each other- you and my mom both tour all over the U.S."

"It still sucks." Annie said softly. She looked down at her watch and stood up. "We should get down to the lobby, everyone else is probably already there." Fiona nodded and the two headed out of their hotel room in silence.

------

"What is she doing in there?" Greg asked as he took a sip of his tea, his eyes never leaving the hallway. Marie shrugged.

"Probably getting things set for tomorrow night."

"What's that?"

"Open Mic night at the cafe. It's Kat's baby." Marie stated, shrugging again.

"We all need to talk Marie."

"She's not going to like this Greg. Not one bit." Marie said softly as she filled a kettle with water.

"It's not up to her to like it or not. It's her job." Greg replied.

"She's been getting visions again." Marie said out of the blue and Greg looked up, his eyes full of confusion. "She tries to play them off as just nightmares, but I'm not an idiot Greg... I know what the hell they are."

"What about?"

"She won't tell me. Like I said, she claims that its just nightmares."

"This isn't good."

"No shit."

"Marie I'm serious." Greg looked at his friend, his hazel eyes locking with her own. "If she's still connected to them..." Marie jumped as the kettle began to scream and she pulled it off of the stove quickly.

"I'll go get Kat. The sooner this gets out, the better for all of us." Greg stated, standing up. Marie nodded and went about getting cups out of the cupboard.

-----

Katrina looked up as her door opened softly. She quickly pushed her necklace back under her shirt, sighing.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"Why knock?" Greg smiled as he leaned against the door. "Good nap?"

"Didn't really rest." Katrina shrugged, pushing the sheets off of her. "Just really relaxed."

Greg scanned around the red head's room, his eyes settling on her nightstand. "Getting headaches again Kat?" Greg questioned suddenly, his brown eyes full of concern as Katrina downed two pain relievers. The red head glared at him as she took a sip of water.

"Too much stress Greg." Katrina clarified.

"Sure Kat, sure. The tea is ready and we need to talk." Greg said as Katrina got out of bed, stretching before following him. Marie smiled weakly at the two as they entered the kitchen, sliding into her seat.

"So what's so important you couldn't just call us?" Katrina asked, her green eyes full of wariness.

"Kat!"

"No. Last time he came out to visit he told me I was being replaced. So what wonderful news do you have from up above now?"

"That's not fair Kat."

"She's right." Greg shrugged, pushing his tea away from him. "Never was one for tea Marie..."

"Well spit it out then." Katrina said softly.

"It wasn't a coincidence that you saw Carey at the station. Your other friends were on the same train I was." Greg said, shifting uncomfortably. "When you left... I was the one that replaced you. And I've been following them for the past five years, making sure that nothing happens to them."

"So why are you here?"

"Just let him finish." Marie snapped at the red head, rubbing her temples.

"There have been rumors that the dark is going to strike again, and their targets are Fiona and Annie." Katrina bit her lip, nodding for Greg to continue. "I need your help, both of you. I can't keep them safe by myself, and the elders can't spare anyone else. You know them better then anyone else would anyways Kat."

"You couldn't warn us?" Katrina glared at Greg, her eyes blazing. "You couldn't have given me a heads up that they would be in the station? That they'd be in the same town?"

"I couldn't compromise-"

"Oh don't give me that crap."

"Your getting visions again and I couldn't risk them being tainted by you knowing more then you needed to."

"I'm not getting visions." Katrina growled, walking over to the sink. She placed her mug in the sink quietly, sighing.

-------

After agreeing to meet up later for dinner, the Phillips and Bells had split up to tour the small town. Annie and Fiona had split from the guys an hour later, eager to check out the little boutiques along the main strip while the guys had opted to hang out in the local music store. Now, the two women were waiting out side the cafe they had designated their meeting place. Annie shifted her packages from arm to arm, wishing that she had listened to Irene when she suggested they take one of the cars- at least she could have placed them in there. Fiona had long since given up holding her bags and they now sat at her feet. Shielding her eyes, she tried to spot her friends and boyfriend, but there were too many people walking the small streets. Turning to Annie she shrugged and picked up her packages.

"Let's just go sit down. They'll meet us in a bit." Fiona stated, annoying that the guys were late. Annie nodded and followed her inside the cafe, smiling at the aromas filling the air. The two found a table large enough for them and sat down, piling their bags in the one empty chair. Annie grinned and picked up one of the menus from the center of the table. She groaned as her red hair fell in front of her face, and in frustration threw her hair into a bun.

"I still can't get used to that hair." Fiona grinned as she looked at her friend. Annie had recently changed her hair from blond to a vibrant red, making her almost impossible to miss.

" I thought that it'd keep the paparazzi from spotting me." Annie grumbled.

"Normal people dye their hair brown or something that doesn't scream 'Here I Am!' dear." Fiona teased. "It works though Annie, don't worry."

"Thanks."

"What happened to waiting outside?" Clu Bell exclaimed as he plopped down next to Fiona. The brunette smiled at her boyfriend, moving her packages from the seat so Carey could also sit. Jack was sitting next to Annie, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Well if certain people were on time we would have!" Fiona grumbled back, smiling.

"Our bags were heavy." Annie added.

"Oh god… how much did you guys buy?" Jack groaned. Annie shook her head, laughing.

"Do you guys need some more time to decide or would you like to order?" A blue haired woman asked, stopping the friends' conversation.

"No, I think we're good." Annie smiled at the woman and the table began to order. After the woman left with their orders they went back to their conversation, laughing and catching up with Carey as they waited for their orders.

-----

"What happens in them?" Gregory asked softly, looking at the red head.

"Nothing." Katrina sighed heavily, leaning her back against the sink. "Nothing happens."

"Don't lie to us Kat." Marie pushed her friend. "Something is obviously bugging you out."

"I'm handling it."

"Obviously your not." Gregory stated, his anger getting to him. "If you were handling it I wouldn't be here." Katrina glared at her friend before exiting the kitchen. She could be heard in the living room shoving her boots on and then the apartment door slammed shut.

"Good job champ." Marie picked up Greg's still full tea cup as well as her empty one and placed them in the sink.

"She can't play this game Marie. She needs to tell me what she knows..."

"Maybe she will when you tell her what you know." Marie replied. "She's as involved in this as you are. As I am."

"And when she lets her emotions get the best of her again?"

"We deal with it." Marie shrugged. "But there are people involved in this that don't need our problems added in the mix. You need to settle this with Kat so we can focus on the task at hand."

"Where did she go?"

"The café." Greg nodded, sighing heavily. "I'll be there later. Don't fight too much?"

"Can't guarantee that."

-------


	4. I don't want to fall to pieces

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone except for Marie, Ben, Katrina, Greg and Bree. The others are owned by Disney. The chapter title is from Avril Lavigne's Fall to Pieces**

**Once again, this is a rewrite of Chapter 3... I'll try and get the other two chapters back up by Monday, but no guarantees :)**

**Reviews are always welcome, as are suggestions. Now onto the story.**

-------

As Katrina made her way into the cafe she felt herself growing more and more calm. The drive to the cafe had taken most of her frustration out but there was still anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach. She made her way through the kitchen, her green eyes scanning the clean areas. She saw the back of two of her employees and slowly crept up towards them, a small smile on her face.

Bree Larson and Ben Giles were watching the small group of friends in fascination, not used to the loud shouts and laughter that erupted from the group periodically. It'd been a while since they'd had such a lively group so early in the day. The cafe often didn't even get busy until later at night, especially on Mondays with Open Mic night.

Katrina was just about to comment to the two employees when she felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned around to face the person, sighing heavily.

"Hey." Greg smiled at Katrina. The red head glared at him and walked towards the kitchen, grumbling under breath. "We have to talk eventually!" Katrina stood in the doorway of the kitchen, her green eyes blazing.

"No we don't! Just do what you came here to do and leave! And take them with you!" Katrina exclaimed, her green eyes full of anger.

"It's not that easy." Greg replied softly. "There are people involved... procedures that have to-"

"Don't give me that Greg. I can't deal with this now."

"You're going to have to. You're involved in this as much as I am." Greg replied, shaking his head. "Those headaches aren't from stress and we both know it. You're getting visions again."

"No, I'm not."

"Then why are you waking up screaming at night?" Greg's eyes were full of concern as he looked at his friend. "Kat I'm worried about you. You've gotten thinner... Marie said you're working 24/7 and the nightmares are getting more and more intense."

"How would she know?" Katrina scoffed, her cheeks reddening. "She doesn't know-"

"The elders know about them too." Greg cut her off. "They think between you and I we can figure out what the dark is planning to do, and stop them."

"If we could do that wouldn't we have already done it? We wouldn't be where we are now if-" Katrina's voice caught in her throat as her eyes landed on the group that had captured her employees attention.. "Shit!"

"What is it?" Greg asked, turning around to see what she was staring at. "Oh... maybe we should continue this somewhere else." He muttered. Katrina's eyes were wide and Greg grabbed her arm, pulling her into the kitchen. "Did you know they would all be here?"

"You're their guardian!" Katrina exclaimed. Gregory glared at her and she sighed, rolling her eyes. "There's a big music festival coming to town... I think Callie is playing at it. A lot of the clubs around town are hosting local and older music artists during the week to kind of gear up for the festival... maybe Molly's playing it."

"Makes sense." Greg muttered. "Also makes sense why the elders wanted me to come here of all places."

"Greg I can't face them."Katrina said softly. "I-"

"You don't have to. Marie's on her way, you and I will leave when she gets here and we'll talk about those premonitions and see what we can figure out." Greg smiled weakly at his friend and patted her on the shoulder. Katrina sighed heavily, shaking her head.

"I need some air." She stated, walking towards the kitchen exit, Greg following her.

-----

"Where do you think they're from?" Ben asked, his brown eyes full of amazement. Bree shrugged, rolling her eyes. She looked at her watch, sighing as she looked at the time.

"Kat should be here soon."

"At least we'll have some customers when she gets here instead of it being dead." Ben pointed out. Bree smiled, nodding. Her smile faded when she something drop in the kitchen and sighed. "She's here." Ben stated the obvious, grinning. Bree stood straight, heading to the kitchen to greet the red head.

"I'll be back." She grumbled to Ben before leaving the front of the store. "Geez lady, can't you go anywhere without dropping things?" Ben laughed as he heard the brunette shout out teasingly. Ben was about to open the door to the kitchen to watch, but customers entering the store took his attention away. Soon the lines were getting large, and there was no way for the brunette to make coffees and serve the customers without help. Annoyed, he opened the door to the kitchen.

"Did you turn to the dark side Bree? Come on, it's getting busy outside and I need-" Ben's voice stopped in his throat, his eyes widening at the scene in front of him. Bree was standing in front of him, shaking slightly. In front of here were a number of men, none of which looked too happy to see them. The kitchen was full of smoke, and Ben didn't see their boss anywhere in the group.

"Shit..." Ben muttered, butterflies filling his stomach. "Bree, get out of here and call Kat… tell her she and Marie have to get back here now." He stated, licking his lip nervously. "Bree!" He shook the manager, bringing her back to reality.

"Oh god." Bree mumbled, grabbing Ben's sleeve as she dragged him out of the kitchen. "Ben get the customers out of here. I'll call Kat." Ben glared at her, but wordlessly went towards the customers. Before he could leave the counter, a fireball flew past him, hitting the wall. A woman screamed and Ben's eyes widened.

------

Greg and Katrina had walked down the street, the red head trying to calm her nerves enough to go back to the Café.

"Your going to have to face them eventually Kat." Greg said softly as he watched the red head pace. "At least if you do it now you'll get it out of the way."

"Not that easy Greg."

"Sure it is." Greg grinned. Just as he was about to explain to the woman just how easy it in fact was, her phone began to ring. He peered over her shoulder at the caller ID."Bree?"

"She's our manager... I don't know why she's calling though, it's a Sunday..."

"Maybe Ben caused another hurricane." Greg grinned, dodging the punch Katrina threw at him.

"He's getting better." She muttered. Since leaving the Bells/Phillips, Katrina had begun sharing responsibility of Marie's charge, an elemental just learning his powers. "Hey Bree, what's up?" Seeing his friend's eyes fill with worry he reached over and pushed the speaker phone button.

"-They came out of nowhere! I thought they were just normal customers, but apparently they're not. Kat they're lighting things on fire. And they're not using matches… I think I'm going crazy because I just saw one-"

"Bree calm down. Where are the others?" Katrina cut the young woman off.

"Ben's the only one here- the others don't get here until later... He's trying to get the customers out..."

"OK. Bree you and Ben get the customers out of the store and get yourselves out of there too. We'll be there as soon as possible." Katrina stated. "Oh, and tell Ben NOT to do anything stupid." Hanging up the phone, she turned to Greg, her eyes full of worry. "We were just there! How the hell does something like this happen in five minutes?"

"Do you remember whose in the Café?" Katrina glared at the brunette running towards the Café as she called Marie. "At least you have to believe me now." He muttered, trying to catch up with her.

----

Carey had been the first to notice the people creeping out of the kitchen, as well as the horrified expressions on the café's employees. "Guys…" Before Carey could continue, a ball of fire flew out of the hands of one of the people, hitting the wall. A woman near the friends screamed, her eyes widening.

"Oh god." Jack muttered, hitting his head on the table. "Fi…"

"I didn't do anything! I haven't had time!" Fiona exclaimed defensively.

"Me either." Annie piped in, looking around nervously. There were a handful of men coming from the kitchen, edging their way towards them. "But I think this is our cue to leave guys."

"I don't think we can do that." Clu said softly, looking nervously towards the exit, which was now blocked. The people still in the café were running around, trying to get towards another exit. They were beginning to push their way past the friends, pulling them apart from their small group as they did so. Annie and Fiona found their way back to each other, edging further away from the men. Annie shrieked as two of them jumped in front of the women, and they split up, trying to get away from them.


	5. I guess love'll be nice for someone else

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone except for Marie, Ben, Katrina, Greg and Bree. The others are owned by Disney. The chapter title is from Stacy Orrico's I'm Not Missing You**

**Once again, this is a rewrite of Chapter 3... **

**Reviews are always welcome, as are suggestions. Now onto the story.**

-------

"What the hell is going on?" Jack shouted to Clu as he dodged yet another fireball. "Who are these freaks?" Clu shrugged, pushing his friend out of the way as a fireball flee between the two.

"Help!" Annie screamed as one of the men grabbed her arm. She looked around the cafe in panic, trying to locate her friends. The men had separated her and Fiona , and she could now see the brunette trying to get towards her from the small stage on her right. She could see Jack and Clu struggling to get to her side of the cafe, but no one could seem to get through these things. The rest of the customers were still trying to get out of the cafe, making it even harder for her friends to get back together. "Let me go!" She shouted, trying her best to pull her arm away from the man or thing that held her.

"Don't fight, you're only making it worse." The thing growled and began to drag her from the corner of the cafe towards the kitchen.

"Help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs again, her blue eyes wide with fright. It'd been so long since she and her friends had fought any supernatural demons, and the ones that they had gone against had never been like these things. For the first time in a while, Annie Thelen was actually afraid.

-----

"What did I do to deserve this?" Ben exclaimed as he ducked a fire ball.

"Shit! Watch the merchandise guy!" Bree shouted as the fire ball hit the expensive espresso machine. She glared at the man who had fired it, muttering under her breath. "Kat and Marie are going to kill me!"

"Did you get through to Kat or Marie?"

"Kat's on her way, I guess she's calling Marie? I don't really care as long as one of them shows up and fixes this mess!" Bree shouted to the teen, running a hand through her hair. She looked to the door warily, shaking her head at the panicked crowd trying to get out of the cafe.

"Shit." Ben cursed and the brunette turned her attention back to him, following his gaze. Her eyes widened as she watched one of the customers from before struggling against one of the men. Her friends were all preoccupied by other fire shooters and it looked like the man was trying to take her away.

Sighing heavily, Bree tried to calm herself, and once she felt herself ready, began to speak. "You help her, I'll get the customers out here..." Ben nodded and Bree grabbed him by the shoulders, her brown eyes full of fear. "Be careful Ben... Kat will really kill me if anything happens to you..." She said softly. Ben smiled at her, nodding. The two split up, and as Ben cautiously made his way towards the girl, he could hear Bree shouting for the crowd to stop acting like idiots and calmly exit. The teen pushed and punched whatever bad guy came in his way, and when he finally reached the man he easily pulled him away from the girl, shaking his head. Landing a punch to the man's jaw, he began to pull her off the stage and towards the office.

Annie had just gotten herself back on her feet when she felt someone else grab her and drag her somewhere. 'Not again.' She thought angrily and began punching her assailant with her free hand. "Let go of me dammit! I don't want to go with you!"

"God lady! I'm trying to help you!" Annie stopped punching at the person's angry voice, and she blushed as she finally looked at her would be attacked. The teen from the shop had his hands over his ears and he was glaring at her. "Now do you want to get away from here or do you want to stay and let them take you wherever it is they're going?" Annie's eyes widened and she blushed harder.

"Thank you..." Annie muttered, smiling gratefully at him. She allowed him to pull her, but stopped when he began to lead her to the exit. "My friends!" She let go of Ben's hand and began to head back to the corner where Ben could see a brunette woman trying to get free of another fire guy.

"Good God. What did I do to you!" Ben growled looking upwards as he followed her.

"Ben!" Ben stopped when he heard Katrina's voice calling him. He grinned as he looked at the men around him, knowing that they were going to be in trouble once the red head made her way towards him. He turned towards the doorway expectantly, but found no one there. Turning around he saw that the fire shooter men had begun to surround him and the panic began to rise in him. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling the wind pick up around him.

-----

"What's going on!" Clu shouted as he joined his friend's in the corner. Annie ran to the group, Jack grabbing her tightly. She smiled weakly at the group, and then turned her attention to where the teen that had helped her had been.

"Where's the guy?" She asked, raising her voice to compete with the sudden wind.

"Guys we have to get out of here." Fiona shouted. "I don't care what we have to go through, we have to leave. I have a really, really bad feeling about this." Clu and Jack nodded, and Fiona began to lead the way towards the exit.

"Fi wait." Annie called, and the three turned to see the red head trying to get Carey towards the door, but he wasn't budging. Fiona groaned and walked back towards her friend, sighing.

"Carey come on. Carey we have to go, now!" Carey ignored her, his eyes focused on the people that had entered the store.

-----

Katrina's eyes widened as she entered the cafe, her green eyes scanning around for Ben. "Ben!" She called then grunted as Greg pulled her to the ground, a fireball flying above their heads. Greg cursed next to her and she exchanged a worried look with him. The scene before them was even worse then what Bree had described to her on the phone, and she felt her heart drop to her chest. One look around the cafe made her even more worried, Carey and the others were currently cornered by some of the men, and the others had Ben surrounded. The wind around them picked up and Katrina sighed heavily, pulling herself to her feet. Greg nodded at her and began to make his way towards his charges while Katrina struggled against the wind to get towards Ben.

"Ben! Ben calm down!" Katrina shouted trying to be heard over the steadily rising wind. She growled in frustration as yet another person got in her way, and she opened her hand towards him, bolt of electricity flying from her hand. She glared at the men in front of her, her green eyes full of anger. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Marie struggling to get to the teen as well, Bree standing in the back of the cafe, her eyes wide. "Ben you're ok! We're here!" She called to him, finally reaching the teen. Sharing a look with Marie the brunette began to focus on getting the men out of the store and Katrina focused on calming the teen down. Tentatively she placed a hand on Ben's shoulder, turning him to face her. "Ben look at me." She commanded, wincing at the harshness in her voice. Green eyes met green and the wind instantly began to die down. Ben smiled weakly at Katrina and the red head lead him to a chair. They heard a crash and looked up in time to see Marie sending the last two men flying out of the cafe door. Smirking, Marie and Bree made their way to Ben and Katrina.

"You ok Benny?" Marie asked as she ruffled the teen's hair affectionately. Bree knelt in front of him, checking him over worriedly. Marie and Katrina exchanged an amused look at this. As the last of the wind died down, Ben smiled weakly at his friends, nodding. A cough reminded Katrina that they weren't the only ones in the cafe and she turned around quickly, her green eyes blazing. Ben felt bad for the man and the customers still in the cafe, knowing that being on the receiving end of Katrina's anger was not a good thing.

"Is he alright?" Annie asked softly, her eyes full of worry for her savior.

"He'll be fine." Marie snapped. "What are you doing here still?" She stepped in front of Katrina quickly, trying to hide the red head from the group. Ben's eyes widened as he realized just who they were and he stood up quickly, trying to pull Katrina away.

"Marie just give it up... they have to find out eventually." Greg said softly as he motioned for the brunette to move out of the way.

"Kat?" Carey whispered, his friend's looking at him like he was crazy. Then, as one, their eyes grew wide and Katrina shifted uncomfortably next to Ben.

"Somebody want to tell me what's going on here? Why this place just got attacked by some psychos? And what the hell the three of you just did?" The brunette woman next to Annie fired questions off one by one, and Ben smiled wryly- this must be Fiona Phillips. The teen began to identify the others in front of him, and Marie looked helplessly at Katrina.

"What are you guys doing here?" Katrina asked quietly, her green eyes full of wariness. She pulled away from Ben, motioning for him to sit back down and recuperate.

"We could ask you the same thing." The male Ben figured was Jack snapped back, his brown eyes narrowed.

"I own this place. What are you doing here?"

"We wanted some coffee Kat."

"And you picked my shop? Out of how many in Saratoga?"

"How'd you know we would be-" Jack looked at the red head in confusion, his friend's mirroring the same look. Katrina turned her attention the Clu, and he grinned nervously, stepping back a few inches.

"Somebody better give me an answer."

"I told them." Greg said softly, and Katrina's green eyes flashed with hurt before turning icy. "I didn't expect them to get attacked their first day here... but I figured you'd have to see them eventually, and I hoped getting it over with quickly would make life a little more bearable for all of us." Marie glared at Greg before nodding to Ben and Bree.

"I'm going to call the insurance company and see what can be fixed by tomorrow night... Bree can you bring Ben home?" Marie asked, her brown eyes telling the manager that it was an order, not a question. Bree nodded quickly, pulling Ben towards the kitchen to get their things. "We'll talk about this when we get home Greg." She glared at the man before following the two. Katrina sighed heavily, sinking into the chair Ben had been sitting in.


	6. What if I said what I was thinking?

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone except for Marie, Ben, Katrina, Greg and Bree. The others are owned by Disney. The chapter title is from Michelle Branch Find Your Way Back.**

**Once again, this is a rewrite of Chapter 4... **

**Reviews are always welcome, as are suggestions. Now onto the story.**

--------

"Ok. Can someone explain to me what's going on? And who is this guy?" Jack exclaimed, his face getting red with anger.

"This guy is Greg Hall, and he's our watcher." Annie explained to her boyfriend softly, her blue eyes traveling from Katrina to Carey and back. Inwardly the singer was freaking out, her heart breaking for the two. "Who was that guy? The one that helped me?" Annie asked Katrina. The red head smiled at her friend, motioning for the group to sit.

"I have a lot of explaining to do." Katrina said quietly and Jack snorted, wincing as he received jabs in his ribs from his girlfriend and sister. Rubbing his side he took a seat in between Clu and Carey, watching the eldest Bell warily. "The guy that helped you is Ben Goons... and he's my new charge. Actually he's Marie's but I've been trying to teach him to control his powers- he's an elemental... can control the elements with a flick of his hand- or at least he will eventually..." Katrina blushed as she realized that she was babbling. "Marie and I are his guardians."

"Legally?" Jack asked, his eyebrows raised. He knew it was a smart ass comment, but right now, he didn't care. The woman in front of him was causing the man he considered to be a brother serious emotional pain and he was not going to make her life easy.

"She's his supernatural guardian." Greg glared at the brunette, his brown eyes locking with the younger man's. "This is going to be confusing, and I wouldn't expect a nonbeliever like you to listen to half of the things that are told in the next few minutes. But I would appreciate you giving Kat some level of respect- she has saved your ass more times then you could probably count." Jack merely glared at Greg before turning his attention back to Katrina.

"What I'm about to tell you guys doesn't leave this room- even letting you guys see me could put you all in danger..." Katrina said, looking at all of her former friends, her gaze lingering on Carey's for a little longer then either would have liked.

"Does all of this have something to do with why you left?" Fiona asked, her brown eyes full of interest. Katrina shrugged and Fiona took that as a yes.

"You all already know about the supernatural beings that inhabit this world. You've met them, and you've gone against a lot of them. And you definitely know that they hold grudges, especially against those who insist on prying into the supernatural. All supernatural beings aren't evil though, and there are some of us who want humans and the paranormal to live together, without fear. We've dedicated our lives to fighting against the dark, and protecting those who wish to join the fight and risk their lives. I'm one of those protectors. At first, I did tiny cases, protecting children of so and so who was off solving a paranormal problem. Then, I got my first big assignment. Protect a group of teenagers who insisted on prying into the paranormal. It seemed that the people assigned to protect them- a ghost and a panther, weren't able to do the best job of keeping them out of too much trouble. So I was sent in, to try and be the voice of reason."

"You were protecting us." Fiona stated. "A ghost was watching over me? My father?" Katrina nodded and Fiona's eyes welled up with tears.

"I already had a connection to all of you- I never needed a cover. But then I began to get emotionally involved. Instead of keeping you guys from trouble, I kept bringing you guys more. I can't really go too many places without the dark side knowing. And hanging around you guys… well it was really like placing a huge bull's eye over your heads. The attacks seemed to stop after Peter… or Shane, whoever it was. It seemed like things were going back to normal, and I was able to just be a normal person with you guys… of course I snuck in my own versions of helping you guys evolve your skills… but for the most part, I didn't have to worry as much for something trying to kill you."

"That why you pushed that stupid defense course on us?" Fiona asked, glaring at Katrina. Katrina had insisted that she, Annie and Fiona take a silly defense course offered at the local YMCA. Both Fiona and Annie had sore muscles for weeks, but the more the brunette thought about it, the more the training had come in handy. It had become a new way for her to vent her frustration out over paranormal problems, the dead ends that surrounded her father's death, and especially during finals week, professor's silly exams. Katrina smiled slightly and nodded, shrugging.

"I couldn't be with you guys everywhere, so I thought it'd help a bit. Then the beings above me decided that I had spent too much time with you guys had gotten too emotionally involved." At this, the red head turned to Greg, her green eyes glaring at him. " It was decided that I had to leave, and I had to leave without telling you guys- I was told it'd be better that way. The quicker I left you guys alone, the quicker the dark would be to find a new target… Fiona was too busy with school to investigate too much, and Annie's career was booming and wasn't able to do too much investigating without the public noticing. So I made my leave… and here I am now. Owning a coffee shop, and trying desperately to train Ben to not flood my apartment." Katrina shrugged, smiling. Her smile faded as she saw the thoughtful and hurt looks on her friend's faces. "I'm sorry. I never meant for you guys to get hurt in the process of me leaving. If I could have told you guys, done things in another way, I would have. But I wasn't allowed to- I'd already overstayed my welcome according to the higher beings." She said softly, sighing.

"So why are we running into you now?" Jack asked. Katrina shrugged, turning to Greg.

"Might be pure coincidence." Greg stated, his brown eyes locking Katrina's green eyes, warning her not to let them know anymore.

"Have you guys been attacked recently?" Katrina asked. Jack opened his mouth to retort but Katrina beat him to it, rolling her eyes. " Before this?"

"No. This is the first one in a year." Fiona put in. "Like you said- we've been too busy with work and stuff… I've had book tours and Annie's been doing that touring thing."

"Neither of you have been looking into anything paranormal?" Katrina asked her eyes full of skepticism.

"Well we've both dabbled in it a bit, but not to the extent that we did three years ago. I think Peter's possession hit a bit too close to home for us…" Annie said softly. "We've been so busy planning the wedd-" Annie jumped when Clu kicked her in the leg, and she sent him a glare.

"Don't worry about it. I already knew about it." Katrina smiled weakly.

"How! I thought I-" Marie cut into the conversation, from where she stood in the doorway of the café, her brown eyes full of confusion. She blushed as Katrina raised her eyebrow.

"Did you really think clipping those articles out would stop me? There are news programs, and customers who sit and read the entertainment section Marie." Katrina smiled, shrugging. "Congratulations Carey… Callie is a nice girl." Katrina said softly, smiling at the blond. Carey smiled weakly, suddenly uncomfortable in the café.

"We should probably get going… I told Callie we'd meet her a half an hour ago." Carey said, looking at his watch. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair before standing.

"How long will you guys be here?"

"We're staying in some bed and breakfast nearby. Molly and I are playing at a music festival in 2 weeks, and it's the most private hotel we could find." Annie stated for the group. Katrina nodded, standing up.

"I guess I'll see you guys around then." Katrina could feel Greg and Marie's glares from behind her but the red head ignored her, turning back to the group. "Sorry about all of this… I know it's a lot to process." She stated. Carey and Jack were already out the door and Fiona waved quickly at the red head, smiling at her before running after the two.. Annie gave the red head a hug, and Clu smiled. "Nice hair Annie… the red suits you."

"Someone had to take over the red." Annie teased and Katrina laughed. "We'll stop by tomorrow morning... well at least Fi, Clu and I will. I've missed you Kat. And as much as the others might want to deny it, they have too."

"What she said." Clu smiled, hugging the red head. "You know you missed us too." Katrina nodded, sighing.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Be careful."

"We will."

"I can't believe the three of you." Jack fumed as the group walked towards the hotel. Fiona glared at her brother and Annie sighed heavily.

"What did you want us to say? Hey guys, meet our new guardian and guess what! He knows where we can find Kat!"

"You knew she worked there!"

"She owns the place! How many owners are at their businesses 24/7 Jack? Especially on a Sunday?" Clu snapped at his friend, glaring at the brunette. "Now stop screaming, your causing a scene. Yes, we should have told you guys but we didn't, and now you have to deal with Kat."

"No we don't. It's a big enough town, we're just going to steer clear of the cafe and we'll all go on our merry way." Jack snapped, glaring at his friends and girlfriend. Carey shook his head silently, opening the bed and breakfast door for his friends. His head was throbbing as he tried to process all of the events that had happened to them in the last few hours and hoped that Callie would still be at rehearsal. His hopes were crushed as he spotted his fiancée in the lobby, reading a magazine. She looked up when she heard Jack's voice and smiled, heading towards the group.

"Hey guys... how was your trip?" She asked, smiling when Carey gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her smile turned into a frown as she took in the angry and stressed expressions of her friends. "Not so well, huh?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Carey said tightly, his blue eyes unreadable as Callie took his hand. She turned towards her friends but they all avoided her. Sighing she grabbed her purse from the chair she had been sitting in and turned towards her fiancée.

"You look like you need to relax honey. Let's go take a nap or something before dinner." She suggested softly. She looked at Clu in shock, surprised that the blond hadn't made a dirty comment about her 'or something' statement. Something was really wrong, and Callie Paos intended to find out.

"Babe, I think I need some alone time." Carey said softly as she led them to the staircase. Callie bit her lip, trying to not let the hurt show. "I'm sorry, I just need to be alone and think..." Giving her a kiss on the forehead Carey headed up the stairs, Callie watching him until she heard their door shut. Sighing heavily she made her way back to the lobby, just in time to see Ned and Molly being bombarded by a very angry Jack and pretty upset Annie, Fiona and Clu. She walked back to them, catching Jack's angry exclamation.

"We went shopping, and decided to get something to drink. Annie suggested this 'great coffee place' that she had heard of, and we agreed to meet there. Well things were fine until we were attacked by these weird people. But that's not the worse part! Who shows up? Kat!" Callie's eyes widened as Jack explained the day. "Guess who owned that wonderful café? And guess who KNEW she owned it? The three musketeers over there! They thought maybe it was time we all saw each other again. " Jack seethed and Callie felt her heart drop to her stomach. Turning around quickly she began to walk towards the garden, her breathing quickening as she fumbled with her cell phone.

------

The ride back to the apartment was a silent one for Katrina and Greg. Marie had told Katrina that she would wait for the insurance company and try and get the cafe back in order. Katrina had been ordered to go home and get some rest and Greg was told to drive her home and stay there. It was a relatively quick trip, the two lost in their own trains of thought. Katrina wordlessly unlocked the apartment and let her purse fall to the floor with a thud, working on getting her boots off.

"Sh! He just fell asleep." Bree glared at Katrina as she walked into the hallway.

"How is he?"

"He's fine, just tired." Bree smiled weakly at Katrina then at Greg, heading towards the kitchen. "Do you guys want anything?"

"Not hungry." The two replied at the same time and Bree looked at them as though they had five heads before shrugging and opening the refrigerator.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you? And why the heck are you so calm?" Greg asked as he sat down on the couch. Katrina smiled, leaning against the kitchen doorway as Bree began to make herself a sandwich.

"I'm Bree." Smiling as she took a bite of her sandwich, Bree made her way into the living room and sat down on the couch opposite Greg. "I've known Ben since forever, and when Marie and Kat started to help him, I kind of came with the package."

"She's been a big help with covers and calming him down." Katrina added, stretching her back. "I'm going to lay down... don't eat all my food again Bree." She warned before walking down the hallway to her room. As the door clicked shut, Bree turned to Greg, feeling the awkward silence filling the room.

"So... your the guy that made Kat a cranky bitch huh?"

------

Irene had watched as Molly was bombarded by Fiona and Jack, both speaking loudly and rapidly, and shook her head, glad that neither Clu nor Carey had ever been that energetic about anything pressing. Knowing something must have gone wrong after she and Molly had split up from the girls, she made her way up to the third floor, where both of her sons were staying. She knocked on Carey's door first, hoping to find out what had the two so riled up.

"Go away!" Carey shouted.

"Excuse me?" Irene exclaimed, her eyes narrowing at the door. She smiled slightly as she heard shuffling and the door unlocking. Her smile faded as Carey opened the door, his blue eyes full of stress and tiredness. "What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing mom… I just have a headache." Irene knew her son was lying, but at the moment the elevator opened, revealing her other son, sheepishly trying to get away before either could catch him. She saw Carey's eyes narrow, and knew that if anyone was going to tell her what the problem was, her youngest son would have the answers.

"Would you like me to get you some aspirin?" She offered her eldest son, eyes full of concern. Carey smiled at her and shook his head. "Alright. I'll wake you for dinner… until then rest."

"I will mom." With that, Carey shut the door, and Irene took off in the direction of Clu and Jack's hotel room.

"Clu Bell answer the door now." Irene knocked on the door, intent to get an answer from one of her sons. She had seen both Clu and Annie quietly make their way up the stairs just before she herself had gone to check on Carey, and knew that he was in his room. Just as she was about to knock again the door opened, and her son smiled weakly at her. Irene walked into the room, shaking her head in disgust at the already messy room.

"I assume you heard?" Clu asked, his face full of guilt as he sat down on his bed. Irene sighed, shaking her head.

"No, I haven't. Jack and Fi were shouting up a storm in the lobby, and I didn't feel like getting a headache from listening to their shouts. I figured that one of my wonderful sons would tell me, and seeing as how my oldest son is now cranky and snappy, I know that you had something to do with it."

"I didn't mean to hurt his feelings mom... We just thought that it was going to happen eventually while we were here and Greg made it sound like a good idea to get it over on the first day."

"Slow down." Irene instructed. "Get what over? Whose Greg?"

"Greg's our roadie... but he's also the guy that watches out for Fi and Annie and keeps them safe from and supernatural crazies that might go after them." Clu sighed as his mother rolled her eyes but continued. "It's the truth. And Carey is pissed because I've known that Kat's lived here since she left. And that me, Fi and Annie decided to bring him to the cafe she owns. And when we there these men -or maybe some other kind of thing that looks like a guy- attacked the cafe, shot some flames at us and tried to Annie somewhere... Then this kid tried to stop them, caused a huge windstorm in the cafe and then Kat and her friend and Greg showed up to save the day. I think Carey was freaked and ready to run, but you know Fi, she wanted to know what had just happened. Kat explained to them why she really left, and then Fi, Jack and Carey left. Annie and I stood and said goodbye, and by the time we caught up with them Jack had already started his tirade..." Clu finished his story, catching his breath as his mother stared at him blankly for a few moments. She opened her mouth as to say something, but then closed it, shaking her head.

"Clu... i thought you guys were over this."

"Mom it's the truth. I know you hate this stuff- I do too! And I thought we were over things going after Annie and Fi but obviously they're not! I don't know why Greg was so adamant that we go and see Kat today, but it's obvious that we need her help..."

"I know you guys meant well... but honey why would you do something like that without thinking about your brother's feelings? You could have at least come to me or Molly to see if it was a good idea..."

"I didn't think it'd be that bad mom..." Clu said softly, running a hand through his hair. "I swear, I didn't mean to hurt Carey... but he's been such a mush since she left I thought it'd do him some good to see her again. I thought maybe seeing her would make him realize what a mistake he was-"

"Clu you have to stop this." Irene said softly, her eyes full of sympathy. "Carey is a grown man. He's big enough to make his own decisions on his life…"

"You don't like her either mom! Sometimes I wonder if he even does! He was happy with-"

"My opinion counts a bit Clu, just as yours does. But Carey has to make his own decisions with his life. Your always going to be biased… Katrina was your best friend Clu, no one will be better for your brother in your eyes. But what you did today… did Kat know?"

"No." Clu said softly. "She didn't." Irene sighed in exasperation, shaking her head.

"And I guess she took it as good as Carey did." Irene stated. "Honey, I love you. But sometimes, you don't think. You put two people in a very awkward position." Irene stood up, heading towards the door. "You owe them apologies." Clu nodded, and the woman left the room, sighing.


	7. And I won't look back and wonder

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone except for Marie, Ben, Katrina, Greg and Bree. The others are owned by Disney. The chapter title is from Michelle Branch- Empty Handed**

**Once again, this is a rewrite of Chapter 3... **

**Reviews are always welcome, as are suggestions. Now onto the story.**

--------

It had been late when Callie returned back to the hotel, knocking softly on the door. Not getting a response, the brunette used her key to open the door and smiled weakly, seeing her fiancé in bed, staring at the TV.

"Never pegged you for a Sex and the City kind of guy." She teased, placing her jacket in their small closet. Carey shook out of his trace, jumping slightly as he realized she was in his room. "Sorry… didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok." Carey stated, his voice low and mellow. Callie shook her head, sitting lightly on the edge of the bed. "Where did you go?"

"I just went for a drive… I've been here for so long, and I haven't even looked around the town."

"I'm sorry about before. I've just- this is all weird. Seeing her, being stuck in the same town with her for the next few weeks… I just freaked."

"It's not your fault Carey. I would have acted the same way if I were in your shoes."

"I shouldn't have pushed you away."

"Carey, don't worry about it." Standing up, the brunette took in the appearance of her boyfriend, sighing heavily. "Don't tell me you moped around in this room all day."

"I didn't want to… you know… see her."

"Carey I bet you wont even see her for two weeks. She's probably just as freaked as you were, and will spend most of her time hiding in that café of hers." Callie rolled her eyes, grabbing her fiancé's hand. "C'mon, lets go get dinner… we'll eat in the hotel restaurant and then you can go back to being a hermit. But tomorrow… you will go out. You will get fresh air. And you will have a good time here." Callie ordered. "Now shower. I'll make reservations."

Carey smiled weakly at his fiancé but followed her orders making his way to the shower. After the brunette heard the water go on, she let out a heavy sigh, picking up the phone. After confirming that a table would be waiting for the two in half an hour, she went about getting changed. Callie didn't blame Carey for being so distressed- he'd been in love with Katrina for a long time. The brunette wasn't blind, nor was she stupid. She'd pretended to not hear when Carey would slip up and call her Kat, or surprise her with one of the red head's favorite things- most of which Callie hated. But she had stuck through it, helped Carey get over her, and she'd be damned if the red head would hurt her fiancé again.

-------

Molly had listened to her children as they fought about their decision to see Katrina again. A part of her was as angry as Jack was that his friends had done that to himself and Carey, but Katrina as well. The red head had become like a daughter to her, and it had hurt Molly more then she cared to admit that Katrina had left without so much as a goodbye. After the long debate between the two finally reached a stalemate her children had gone to their rooms, and the dinner plans for that evening had been canceled. Molly knew that Fiona, Annie and Clu were feeling far too guilty to eat anything, and she herself had spent most of the night with thoughts she had pushed out of her mind five years ago.

Katrina had reminded her so much of Cassie, and so much of Rick that it scared her. She never wanted the red head to become like them, and when she had found out she had fought adamantly to have Rick or Cassandra change the elders' minds, to keep the girl from the pain that she knew her husband and friend felt everyday. When Cassandra died, Molly knew the red head would have the same fate as her best friends, and she had vowed to do anything in her power to make that life easier for her. She had become a shoulder for the girl to cry on, and when Katrina had explained her new task to protect Fiona and Annie, Molly had been ecstatic.

Although Katrina had rarely complained, Molly knew that the life she lived was taking a toll on the young woman. From the lies she constantly told her friends and more importantly Carey, to the increasing pressure by the Elders to finally leave the group, Katrina had become more and more wary and quiet. She had long ago stopped playing devils advocate, or joining Annie and Fiona on their crazy schemes instead retreating more and more into her work.

Shaking her head, Molly tried to brush the sad thoughts from her mind, running cold water on her face. The choices they had all made were in the past, and now the brunette hoped they'd all been given a second chance. In time, Jack would forgive his friends, and eventually she knew they'd forgive Katrina. Part of his anger, she knew, was for Carey, but it wouldn't last too much longer- all of the teens had been just as lost and lonely at the loss of their friend years ago. She looked at the cable clock above her TV and sighed. After finding out that Katrina owned the local cafe, Molly had hijacked her daughter's laptop for a while after breakfast, finding the quickest route to it (she knew asking any of the younger adults would result in yet another argument and she was in no mood to hear anymore from them). Grabbing her hotel key, she placed it in her pocket and headed for the door. She had some catching up to do, and after hearing the details her children had told her, she knew that Katrina would be needing a shoulder to cry on.

-------

Marie stood behind the café's counter, watching her friend intently. Katrina was standing by the entrance to the cafe, watching one of the local performers do their sound check with a frown on her face. The frown hadn't left since the Phillips and Bells had come back into Kat's life, and Marie knew that it would be there even after they left.

"How is she?" Marie jumped when Greg appeared next to her, concern etched across his face.

"She'll be ok." Marie said softly. "It'll take a while, but I think she'll get over it." She glared at the man next to her and Greg sighed heavily.

"She's a big girl Marie. Did you want me to baby her and hold her hand through the whole process? I told her they were here."

"You didn't tell her you told her friends to come to the cafe. You didn't even tell me Greg!"

"They're my charges."

"And you almost got them killed yesterday Greg. Kat might have done some stupid things as their guardian, but she never put them in that much danger."

"We were down the block trying to deal with her freak out Marie." Greg grunted in frustration, pulling at his hair. "Whatever. How's Ben?"

"He'll be ok. A wee bit freaked out, but he'll be fine. I think he's more upset about Annie not being single then he is about being attacked." Marie smiled slightly and Greg felt himself relax- at least the brunette was forgiving him.

------

Katrina was in her own world, a million thoughts and memories running through her head. She was trying her hardest to look interested in the local acts, but all the red head wanted to do was run out of the café, out of the town and never come back. She had finally begun to get over Carey, the loss of their relationship and her friends, and then they had to come back. Since seeing the group the day before, her mind had been playing memories over and over, reminding her just what she had lost.

If Katrina was honest with herself, the relationship between her and Carey had been crumbling for months before she left. The lies she constantly had to tell him, as well as the jealousy that constantly surrounded Carey and her relationship had been tearing away at the two for a good amount of time. After Peter was taken over by Shane and attacked her, a part of her had been petrified that Carey now knew she wasn't just an innocent bystander, but another part was ecstatic, she finally had the chance to tell him who she really was. As usual, fate wasn't too kind to the red head, and before she could even begin to explain to Carey, he had found out, and her fears were confirmed when she experienced his reaction.

"_I cant believe you." Carey's voice was eerily calm, and the red head unconsciously took a step back from her fiancé._

"_Carey just let me explain."_

"_You've had five years to explain Kat. Five years and you didn't think it was important to tell me about this? I've told you everything- I told you about Callie, I told you everything about my life. In the five years I've known you, I know maybe two things about you!"_

"_Maybe I didn't tell you because I knew you'd act like this!" Katrina exclaimed, her green eyes blazing. "You would have let your imagination take over and overreact like you always do." Carey stood up from the table, grabbed his coat from the stool and began to leave the apartment, his face slightly red. "Carey stop."_

"_I'm done with this Kat. I cant take it anymore, the secrets, the sneaking around. I've been patient, I've let you do your thing. But enough is enough. I'm your fiancé- soon to be your husband."_

"_What are you saying Carey?"_

"_Maybe we just weren't meant to do this Kat." Carey's gaze softened for a moment, then hardened back up. He exited the apartment, the door slamming behind him._

Carey had worn an identical expression the day before as she had been explaining why she had left to the others, and Katrina knew that he'd never forgive her for not telling him sooner. Sighing heavily, she shook her head, hoping that she could somehow rid her mind of the memories that haunted her. As the third act finished their set, she smiled, sparing a look at the clock to see what time it was. Four o'clock... that meant she had two more hours before the crowds began to arrive, seven hours until she would be able to close the cafe and be back in her bed.

"Kat?" Sighing heavily she turned around, her green eyes widening at the woman before her. "Hey stranger." For the first time that day, Katrina smiled. Molly Phillips smiled back, her brown eyes full of concern. The red head embraced Molly, shocking the brunette for a moment, but then she returned the hug, smiling more.

"I'd invite you to sit down, but I really, really need to leave." Katrina said softly, her green eyes full of distress. Molly nodded understandingly, and Katrina began to head towards the coffee bar. She began to speak with a woman and man around her own age, the young woman shook her head, looking towards Molly in understanding.

"Go. We have everything under control… Greg even volunteered to help." The brunette smiled and the man next to her glared at the two. Katrina nodded, and motioned for Molly to follow her out of the café. Once they were out, Katrina pulled her jacket closer to her, looking at the older woman.

"Did you eat anything yet?" Molly asked, motioning to the small diner that they were walking past. For the first time that day, Katrina's stomach grumbled and she smiled sheepishly, shaking her head. Molly nodded and opened the door, allowing Katrina to enter first. After both had ordered a small meal, Katrina turned to the matter at hand.

"So I take it you heard." Katrina said softly.

"Fi and Jack told me." Molly replied, shrugging. Katrina winced, sighing heavily.

"They still hate me, don't they?"

"Give them time. This is a lot for everyone to process…" Molly stated. "How are you though?"

"I'm fine. Really. The café is finally beginning to boom, Ben my new charge is finally beginning to control his powers, and my life is getting back to normal."

"Kat…"

"Really. Molly it took me a few years to get over what happened, but I'm fine now." Katrina smiled weakly at the waitress as she placed their food in front of them, and then turned back to the brunette.

"If you say so." Molly said softly. If Molly was good at anything, it was getting people to tell her the truth. She had always been able to, and it seemed that through the years, dealing with so many teenagers, her skills had only evolved.

"It hurts. Ok?" Katrina sighed, pushing her food around with her fork. "I thought I could see him again… but when I came into the café yesterday, and I saw him standing there staring at me, I knew I couldn't."

"It's always hard the first time Kat." Molly said gently.

"They all looked at me so coldly… Jack, Carey… like I had killed someone. I know what I did was wrong Molly, but… I did it for them. And I couldn't bring myself to tell them that. The look in Carey's eyes… it was the same as it had been when first found out- so cold… distant… He's never going to trust me again is he?"

"Trust is a hard thing to get back Kat. But it is Carey… eventually things will be ok between the two of you. You just need to give it time." Molly replied, smiling weakly at the red head.

"I hope so." Katrina whispered.

-------


	8. Honesty is a hard attribute to find

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone except for Marie, Ben, Katrina, Greg and Bree. The others are owned by Disney. The chapter title is from Lifehouse- Trying**

**Done with the rewrites! Here begins the first of many new chapters!**

**Reviews are always welcome, as are suggestions. Now onto the story.**

-------

The next day Annie, Clu, Fiona and Jack went to breakfast, trying to alleviate the left over tension from their meeting with Kat. Molly had been a big help in getting Jack to talk to the three again and had pretty much forced her son to go out to breakfast with his friends and sister. It had started off as a peaceful breakfast, until Clu opened his mouth and brought up the topic of the attack and Kat's importance.

"We would have been fine without her guys." Jack snapped at his friends as he took a bite out of his omelet. Fiona rolled her eyes and Annie placed her coffee back down, shaking her head. Clu glared at his friend, his blue eyes full of anger.

"And if she hadn't been there?" Clu countered and Jack's returned his friend's glare.

"We-" Jack tried to reply, but Annie shook her head, cutting her boyfriend off.

"We would have either been killed, or taken somewhere Jack. Yes, what we did was wrong, we should have warned you guys where we were going first. But if there is something after us, it's a good thing we went there. Maybe this is happening for a reason. Kat used to be our protector… maybe we need her again. Maybe it's a sign." Annie stated, leaning over the table so that only her friends could hear her.

"We don't need her help Annie."

"Yes, we do."

"We've been fine without her for three years. You guys were safe, no crazy things happened." Jack reasoned. "Maybe it's her. Maybe she's right and the dark is after her, not you guys."

"We were attacked before she came. But 'E' for effort Jack." Clu retorted. "Now I know you aren't happy with us. And I know your even less happy with Kat right now, but we need all the help we can get."

"I'm all for investigating these types of things, but I'm with Jack on this one. How do we know this wasn't a random event?" Fiona said softly. "Kat said it herself- Annie and I haven't been doing any investigations lately... maybe they were after that Ben kid and we got in the way?"

"Because Ben doesn't range too high on their radar yet." A voice interrupted Annie and Clu from responding, and the four looked up to see Marie standing over them. "Marie Croft… we met before." Fiona glared at the brunette, and Jack rolled his eyes. "Can I sit down? This place is packed and I'll never get any food if I wait for a table." Marie grinned, sitting next to Annie before the siblings could respond.

"This is ridiculous." Jack muttered, and he motioned for Fiona to exit the booth and leave the restaurant. Marie grabbed Fiona's hand, shaking her head.

"I think you should listen to your friends." Marie stated, her brown eyes meeting Fiona's. "They're telling you the truth. I know I don't rate too high on your list of favorite people right now, I'm probably just below Kat, but you need to listen."

"Why?"

"Because something is after you, and it's not going to stop until your gone." Marie stated, her face grim.

"Are you trying to tell me there's a hit on my sister and girlfriend?" Jack laughed, shaking his head.

"How do you know?" Fiona asked, her brown eyes wide.

"Please Fi. You don't really… ugh." Jack groaned as his sister glared at him. "Come on people! It was a freak accident!"

"Look. I don't want you guys here anymore then the two of you want to be here. You coming here is screwing up a lot of plans. But you're here, and I have to deal with it. And get you guys out of here as fast as I can."

"What's after us?" Annie asked, brushing her red hair out of her face.

"The dark. I don't know anymore than that. But I do know that this person isn't like the other's you faced. This time, the dark is really after you, and little tricks and luck aren't going to cut it. You need all the help you can get. And for some reason, the elders have decided I have to provide that help. So. Here I am."

Fiona had stopped listening to the brunette for a few minutes, catching her old friend walking down the street. "What about Kat?"

"She'll help too." Marie said after a moment, shrugging. "I don't want her to, but she'll have to. I think you need us as much as Kat needs you." Marie said softly as she saw what Fiona was looking at. Katrina and Ben were walking down the main street, the teen bouncing with energy, but Katrina followed him quietly, a frown on her face.

" What's wrong with her?" Fiona asked, her brown eyes full of concern for her old friend. Marie smiled weakly, shaking her head.

"As watchers, we're given gifts to help make our jobs easier. Some, like myself and Greg, get physical gifts to help us. But others like Kat are given mental gifts, which make their tasks easier. Have you ever wondered how Kat always knew what was the matter? Or who was good and who was bad?" Clu smiled, knowing the answer. "In my opinion, Kat has the hardest gift. She can get premonitions of what is to come, but there's never a time frame. It could happen in an hour, tomorrow or years to come. All she knows is what will happen. Sometimes it's clear, sometimes it's not. The one she's getting now… not so clear. "

"How long has she been having this one?" Clu asked softly, his eyes mirroring Fiona's. He could still remember what happened with Peter and the nights in school where Kat would be up for hours after a premonition, sometimes trying to figure out what it was about, other times too freaked out to sleep.

"A few years now." Marie said softly. "She was fine for a while, and then a few weeks ago it came back."

"What's it about?"

"Hard to say. All she's told me is that someone attacks you all. She can hear screams and shouts, but nothing else." Marie replied. "All we've been able to figure out is that someone is out to get you guys, and the attack in the café has only made that a bigger possibility. Whatever Kat saw, it's after you, and it's not going to wait any longer."

"What are we going to do then?" Jack asked, sighing heavily.

-------

"Concentrate Ben." Katrina commanded, her green eyes flickering in annoyance at the teen in front of her. Ben glared at her, shaking his head.

"This is stupid Kat. I can't do it… not here."

"There's no better place." Katrina replied, closing the gap between the two. "If you can't control it in your own element, how can you ever expect to do it anywhere?"

"How do you expect me to learn when your biting my head off every two minutes?" Ben countered. "You know how I get when I'm stressed. And all your doing is making me more stressed."

"I am not." Katrina stated, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Please. Your pissed off because of your friends, and you feel the need to take it out on the first poor soul you come across, which gets to be me. I'm not an idiot Kat. I know that he's making you upset… but you don't have to take it out on me or the others.

"I'm sorry Ben. It's just not a great time. Marie should be doing this- not me. I'm not good at this people interaction stuff… I can't do the teaching thing that well, I don't have the patience."

"You used to." Katrina turned around to face the newcomer, about to give him a piece of her mind. "Easy there. I'm just stating a fact." Clu grinned, his hands in a mock surrender. "Hey Ben."

"Hey." Ben grinned at the blond, amused at the face Katrina currently made.

"What are you doing here?" Katrina asked, her green eyes blazing.

"I thought maybe I could talk to you?"

"Clu…"

"I'm gonna go see if I can get this stupid wind thing down." Ben said softly, waving to both of them as he ventured further into the field, giving the two enough space.

"I'm sorry." Clu stated, looking at his best friend. Katrina opened her mouth to reply, but stopped, seeing the look on her friend's face.

"I wish you would have told me." Katrina said softly, sitting down in the grass. "I hate being bombarded… you know that."

"Annie and I knew we were staying for a while Kat. And this isn't the largest town in the world… the odds of you and Carey meeting on the street were pretty high- we figured you'd both rather meet in a closed environment then be stuck together in an awkward situation."

"I call what you did to us pretty awkward."

"Whatever. It's done. And we're all sorry."

"How are the others treating you?"

"Carey is avoiding us like the plague, and Jack was pissed for a while… but we convinced him to bury the hatchet."

"Do I want to know how?"

"Marie helped." Clu stated and Katrina's eyebrow raised. "We were fighting… and she happened to be in the diner where we were… she talked some sense into Fi and Jack."

"Well at least it's settled." Katrina stated and Clu smiled. "Molly came and saw me last night… she hasn't changed at all…"

"So I guess I don't have to do the whole sentimental talk." Clu teased, silently making a yes sign which earned him a hit on the shoulder from the red head.

"No, you don't. But you do have to help me with Benny." Katrina grinned, standing up. She pulled the blond up before heading over to where Ben was attempting to make a leaf rise from the ground.

"I have a better idea." Clu stated, nodding to where a lone soccer ball lay. "It's obvious that your not going to make any tread way with Ben." He laughed at the look Ben shot him, shrugging. "It's true kid. Your not going to get any better, and she's not going to get any more patient.

------

Carey had been wandering for what felt like hours, determined not to head back to the hotel until his brother and friends were gone. As juvenile as it was, he had no intention of facing them, not now, not for a while. He hadn't really been paying attention to where he was walking, but now that he stopped, he realized he'd brought himself to a park. Sighing, he settled down on a bench, content to just sit there and not have to do anything. He let out a heavy sigh when he heard laughter approaching him, and put his head in his hands when he spotted his brother leading Katrina and that elemental kid towards an open area of grass. The kid was bouncing a soccer ball on his knees and Katrina stood between the two with a slight smile on her face. He let his mind wander as he took in his ex girlfriend, for the first time noticing just how different she was to him- it was almost as if he was looking at a stranger.

Katrina had changed a lot since Carey had last seen her. The red head's hair was now longer, reaching halfway to her elbows, and was now a dark auburn. Carey walked closer to where his brother and Katrina were playing with her friend, and he shook his head as he took his ex-fiancé in. Though she hadn't gotten any taller, she had gotten much more leaner. Carey knew it wasn't all work out, he had heard Molly talking to his mom about Kat's weight loss and knew she had been the same way he had been. The smile that he was so used to seeing on her face had only reappeared in the last two minutes Carey had been watching her, but it never traveled up to her eyes. The once bright green eyes that had twinkled so often were now a deep emerald.

Carey's focus was cut off when he heard twigs behind him snap and he turned quickly. Seeing nothing turned his attention back to where Katrina had been, only to find out that she, Clu and Ben had left, the soccer ball laying in the middle of the field. Sighing heavily, he began the walk back to the hotel. As he entered his room he was shocked to see his brother standing in the middle of his room.

"You've really gotta work on the stealth Carey." Clu stated, shaking his head. Carey glared at his younger brother, his eyes narrowing further as Clu held up the key their mother had probably lent him. "I saw you from a mile away."

"Did she-"

"Don't think so. But who knows. If I saw you-hey!" Clu glared at his brother as he began to walk away from him towards the door. "Carey come on. Stop being a baby."

"If I don't leave right now, I'm going to hit you. Is that what you want?"

"You still love her Carey, I know you do." Clu stated, glaring at his brother. Carey bit his lip, then stood up, going to the window. "Carey please, just-"

"You hurt me Clu. You guys threw me into a situation that you knew I wasn't ready for." Carey said softly, shaking his head. "You know how much pain I was in when she left the first time… I was finally starting to get over it, to start a new life. Why didn't you tell me she owned the café? Why couldn't you give me a heads up? Annie I can see- she's the romantic, she probably had this stupid scene in her head of Kat and I falling back in love. But you… I thought you would look out for me Clu. I thought you'd at least think of what it'd do to me. What it'd do to your best friend." Carey said softly, and Clu sank onto the bed, sighing. He felt like he was talking to his mother again.

"Look. What we did was stupid yes. But not mean. I would never intentionally hurt you or Kat. But I had to try, I had to see if maybe, by seeing her again, you'd realize just how stupid a mistake your making with Callie."

"I'm not having this conversation Clu."

"You don't love her Carey, you never did. You've felt lust for her maybe, but never love. Not the same way you've felt for-"

"I'm never going to love anyone that way again. But I do care about Callie. And I do want to marry her."

"You know, I'm supposed to be the stupid one Carey. I'm the one that does idiotic things- not you. But if you marry Callie, your going to do the stupidest thing in the world. You don't love her the way she loves you. You can barely show any affection to the girl in public. Have you even told her you love her Carey?"

"This has nothing to do with my feelings for Callie. You just don't want me to marry someone that isn't Kat." Carey snapped, facing his brother.

"No. I want you to marry someone who you love. Not someone you think is nice and fun to be around. I want you to marry someone that makes you laugh, someone that you can be disgustingly cute and make single people sick with. I don't want you to settle for the first girl that comes along after your heart got broken." Clu glared at his brother, standing up. "And if that makes me a horrible brother, then I'm sorry." The younger Bell walked out of the room, the door slamming behind him. Carey glared at the door for a moment, before going back to sulking.


	9. And I am running away from this past

**_Sorry it's been so long in between chapters. Lifes been a bit hectic- then my computer crashed! All of my files were lost and I wasn't sure what direction I wanted to take this story. But now I'm back!_**

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own any of the So Weird characters. The only things I own are Kat, Marie, Bree, Ben & Greg. The ideas and concepts are my own, with the exception of the Dark and Light, which were heavily influenced by Susan Cooper's the Dark is Rising series.

Onto the story!

* * *

Callie groaned as she walked back into the room she and Carey shared, absently toweling her damp hair. "Why the hell are rehearsals so damn early?"

"I don't know babe… they just love torturing you." Carey smiled from the bed, changing the channel to the news.

"What are you going to do today?" Callie asked as she took out her favorite sweater and jeans.

"Annie's practice is at 12 and Molly's is right after. I figure I'll just lounge about until then." Carey grinned as his fiancé gave him a look.

"You should go get breakfast with the others." Callie stated, rolling her eyes at the dark look that crossed Carey's face. "This grudge has gone on long enough- they had your best interest at heart."

"I'll think about it." Carey replied, not in the mood to argue. A door shutting made Callie look at their own hotel door curiously.

"Who the hell would be up voluntarily at this hour?" Callie asked.

"Probably Clu. The idiot loves to run before the sun is up- something about it being the perfect time of day for thinking or something." Callie laughed at her fiancés comment, shaking her head.

"Be nice. I'm serious about letting bygones be bygones. I've got to go before Irene has a conniption- I'll call you later, maybe we'll meet up for a late breakfast?"

"I'd like that." Carey smiled at Callie, giving her a goodbye kiss. After the siren left the blonde sighed and pulled back the covers. Changing into a pair of jogging shorts and t-shirt he grabbed his key, leaving the hotel room quickly. While Clu jogged to clear his head, Carey preferred to lift weights, and after the last few days he definitely needed to clear his head- the hotel gym seemed the perfect place to do that.

-------

"You sure you don't want to come with me?" Clu asked for the tenth time, smiling as Jack threw a pillow at him. "Alright dude, see you later." With that the blonde placed his key and Ipod in his pocket and exited the room. He quickly made his way towards the park, the morning chill giving him goosebumps. After stretching he began to jog down the path, warming up before going into his morning run. As the blonde began to run faster he took in the scenes, smiling to himself as he passed the trees beginning to turn for the fall. As much as he loved California, the blonde had missed the seasons- especially fall. He'd been considering returning to the East coast for a few years. He knew Molly missed having the clan around, and though his girlfriend hid it well he knew she missed her mother desperately. Perhaps if he hadn't been so adamant about moving to California after Kat's departure Carey wouldn't be engaged to Callie. Clu smiled as he heard his girlfriend in his head yelling at him for his last thought but he couldn't help it. Something about the siren rubbed him the wrong way and he'd learned over the years to judge his intuition.

Clu checked his watch and smiled as he saw he had only been running for ten minutes. The sun was beginning to rise over the forest of trees he passed and he gazed at the field Kat, Ben and himself had used as their private soccer field yesterday. While he was concerned for his brother and his current girlfriend, he was more concerned for his best friend. He knew Kat's life hadn't been easy since she'd left them- Marie had told them yesterday that Kat still hadn't adjusted to life without her friends. Clu could see that the red head held Ben and Marie at an arms length, never getting more involved then she had to. He sighed as he thought of the emotional state of his brother and best friend- there had to be something he could do to make them realize their stupidity.

------

Katrina swallowed the lump in her throat as she walked into the rehearsal hall. She had been there a number of times- it was where she found most of the acts for open mic night- but for some reason, the joy she'd felt when she was younger had left her when she had left her friends. Now, every time she went into a rehearsal hall she felt as though her stomach was full of lead and she couldn't wait to leave.

The opening chords to one of Annie's old songs were playing and as Katrina got closer to the room she could hear Annie's voice floating through the hall. Spotting Carey on the stage Katrina quickly made her way up the stairs, one hand holding a plate, the other holding onto the banister- Katrina didn't trust her legs right now.

Katrina made her way to the balcony, smiling as she took in the sight of her friend practicing. Annie was in her element and Katrina felt a pang in her heart as memories flooded back to her. She cringed as an off key note was played and watched in surprise as Carey's face flushed.

"Damnit Carey!" The drummer- Gavin was it- growled at him. From the drummer's expression Katrina took it that Carey had been doing this often during the rehearsal. Katrina heard footsteps behind her and sighed.

"Has he been doing this a lot lately?" She asked and heard Irene curse behind her.

"I always hated when you did that." Irene stood next to the red head, leaning her arms over the balcony. Katrina smiled, shrugging at the woman. "Only today. I don't know what's on his mind but…"

"Maybe this will cheer him up." Katrina handed Irene a plate, her green eyes full of sadness. "They're his favorite… I made too many for the shop- the people around here might be addicted to them but I doubt they'd buy four hundred."

"How have you been?" Irene asked as she accepted the plate, taking in the woman in front of her. True, the red head did not rate highly on her list of favorite people- no one broke her son's heart and got away with it. But Katrina had been like family, and after talking to Molly, Irene could see that the red head was still hurting as much as her son.

"Ok… bit of a shock at first but it's nice to see you guys again." Katrina smiled at her and opened her mouth to say something but stopped as Annie and Carey's voices floated up. The two women watched Annie walk away from the blonde, her face full of anger.

"You think now that she's back things will be normal? Where have you been the past few years Annie? Have you not noticed that without her our lives have been the most normal? Did you not notice the attack we experienced in HER coffee house? I know you and Clu are optimists but Christ Annie! You can't just blindly believe what some cracked out roadie tells you! And you most certainly can't trust the woman who walked out on us! She probably sent those people after us to make you think we need her!" Carey exclaimed and Annie turned around. She calmly walked back to the blonde and slapped him across the face.

Irene turned to look at the woman next to her and felt her heart break- Katrina's face was pale and her green eyes were full of sadness.

"I should go."

"Kat…"

"I think I've done enough Irene… It was nice to see you again." Katrina hastily made her way down the stairs and the blonde cringed as the door slammed shut. She sighed and made her way down the stairs in time to see Annie rush past her.

-----

Annie stared at her friend as he played the introduction to her song for the fifth time. She had never seen the blonde so shaken and so upset before. Normally, she'd allow him his slip ups, but she was beginning to get annoyed. The festival was in a week and a half and this was the first time she and her band had gotten to practice since she'd returned from Europe. The rest of the band looked ready to kill Carey and Annie was close to joining them.

"Let's take a break." Irene called from the balcony and Annie smiled gratefully at the blonde. The band exited the stage, glaring at the guitarist as they left. Annie hung back, watching Carey sit down heavily on a stool, playing the chords over and over again. The blonde angrily threw his pick across the stage as he fowled the introduction and Annie took it as her cue to approach him.

"Hey." Annie handed him the guitar pick back, her blue eyes locking with his own. "You ok?"

"Peachy." Carey grunted, placing his guitar down on the stage.

"Liar."

"Excuse me?"

"You're lying. Carey in the seven years that I've known you you've never messed up a song. Until now. So spill." Annie stated glaring at her friend. Carey shot her a death look and Annie knew that anyone else would have backed down.

"You guys apparently know me so well you should know what's bothering me Annie."

"Grow up Carey." Annie snapped, her blue eyes blazing. "It's been two days. You're 28 years old. I think you're old enough to get over this. We weren't trying to get the two of you back together."

"I didn't think you guys would try to get us back together Annie and that's not my problem with you two. It's the fact that you guys knew she was here, knew where she worked and still brought me there without telling me. I'm over her- I have been for the last three years. I'm happy with Callie and I honestly don't care if the rest of you are happy with that or not. But I would hope you'd respect me and Callie enough to not sneak attack me with my ex!"

"You can keep telling yourself your happy Carey but your not. And if that makes me, Clu and the others horrible people then so be it. There was a lot of bad blood between the two of you and I thought that not addressing it would affect your performance at this festival." Carey glared at the red head for her comment but Annie ignored it. "I love you like a brother, but Kat has always been my best friend- always will be. And I won't choose one of you over the other. If we're going to be here for another week and a half I'm going to invite her to things, she's going to be at the hotel and at the festival. The sooner you accept she's back in our lives the sooner we can all go back to being normal." With that Annie turned her back on the blonde and walked towards the stairs.

"You think now that she's back things will be normal? Where have you been the past few years Annie? Have you not noticed that without her our lives have been the most normal? Did you not notice the attack we experienced in HER coffee house? I know you and Clu are optimists but Christ Annie! You can't just blindly believe what some cracked out roadie tells you! And you most certainly can't trust the woman who walked out on us! She probably sent those people after us to make you think we need her!" Carey exclaimed and Annie turned around. She calmly walked back to the blonde and slapped him across the face.

"I'm not a moron Carey. And until you're the one whose life is in danger, you don't get the luxury to decide who we will or will not trust. Get over your stupid grudge and grow up." With that Annie left the stage and then the rehearsal hall. Carey growled in frustration, kicking his guitar.

"You know the others are right." Irene stated from the balcony, scaring her son. "Your emotions are affecting your playing Carey."

"What the hell is with all of you? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Carey shouted. Irene raised her eyebrow at her son, but as only a parent could do, ignored his outburst.

"Kat sent this over- a peace offering I suppose." Irene held up a tray of brownies - Carey's favorite kind, full of peanut butter and toffee chips. "She had to go back to the café."

"She was here?" Carey stared at the plate in surprise.

"Just left." Irene stated and Carey swallowed. Molly might have been the best at getting information out of the group, but Irene was the pro when it came to guilt trips.

"Shit."

"Shit is right honey… why don't you enjoy these while I go calm Annie down?" Irene glared at her son and Carey sat down heavily on the stage.


	10. So Why do you leave these stories

_**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of the So Weird characters. The only things I own are Kat, Marie, Bree, Ben & Greg. The ideas and concepts are my own, with the exception of the Dark and Light, which were heavily influenced by Susan Cooper's the Dark is Rising series. The lyrics are from Something Corporate's _Walking By_

Onto the story!

_

* * *

_

The goosebumps on _Clu's__ arms were back and the blonde glanced around at the woods. _

_"No…" Clu whispered, his brown eyes widening. "__You're__ dead." _

Katrina sat up in bed, her green eyes frantically searching her environment. She gasped as she looked into Ben's concerned eyes. The teen was sitting on the edge of her bed, hands on her shoulders.

"Are you ok?" Ben asked. Katrina nodded, not trusting her voice. "I've been trying to wake you up for like ten minutes! Your screaming almost woke up the entire complex!" The door flying open shocked both Ben and Katrina, the latter letting out a yell as Greg and Marie rushed into the room. "I think we all need some tea." Ben said, standing up quickly. Greg still intimidated the teen and he knew he didn't want to be in the room when he tried to get information from Katrina. Marie patted him on the back when he passed her and he shut the door behind him. Bree was standing in the hallway looking apprehensive. "She's ok."

"Good." Bree followed him into the kitchen, pulling the kettle out of the cabinet. She frowned as she looked into their canister of tea bags- they'd been going through tons since Greg arrived, she'd have to go to the store later in the day to get more. The two sat in silence as they waited for the water to boil or the arguments to start.

----

"Are you ok?" Greg asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. He was dressed in a sweater and jeans- Katrina guessed he was either about to go out or had just come back.

"I'm fine."

"Another vision?" Marie asked and Katrina sighed heavily. After a moment she nodded, pushing the blankets away from her body. She went over to her closet, pulling out a sweater and pair of jeans. "What happened?"

"Clu was attacked." Katrina said softly. "I don't know by what- he just said that the thing that attacked him was supposed to be dead…" She pulled the sweater over her tank top and began to change from her pajama bottoms to her jeans. Sitting down on the bed next to Greg she put her boots on.

"Where are you going Kat?" Greg asked.

"I think I know where he was attacked… and I need to be sure it hasn't happened already. It was dark when whatever it was got him…"

"Kat leave that to us."

"No!" Katrina shouted. "I'm sick of this! You two are treating me like some doll! I'm ok!"

"You're too valuable to be-" Marie protested but Gregory cut her off.

"I'll go with her… we'll be fine." Greg stated and Marie glared at him. "We'll call you if something happens." Deep down Marie knew that the brunette was right, but she still didn't like it.

------

Clu had just started a faster pace and smiled as he felt the morning chill against his hot skin. He smiled as he heard footsteps behind him and turned his head slightly.

"I figured you'd come around eventually Carey- think you can still out run…." Clu's voice stopped in his throat as he looked at a platinum, not dirty blonde head. He stopped running, his brown eyes widening. "Who are you?"

"Aw Clu, I'm upset… I thought you'd remember me…" Shane grinned at the younger man.

"You're dead. I pushed you-" Clu's voice caught in his throat as his thoughts ran a mile a minute in his head. He hadn't brought his cell phone and no one expected him back for at least an hour. He was screwed. He began to run, fast, hoping that somehow he'd be able to outrun Shane.

"Still making me run for my meal huh?" Clu let out a yell as he ran into Shane. He pushed the blonde and began to run again, his eyes scanning for a place to hide. "Give it up Clu! I'm back! We've got some unfinished business!"

-------

Carey's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly. He shook his head trying to ease the panic he felt. Looking down to the bed he saw Callie missing from his bed and sighed, realizing she had yet another early practice. The clock on his nightstand read 5am- Clu had already gotten started on his jog, but Carey knew he'd be able to catch up to him. Maybe if he patched things up with his brother some of the uneasiness he felt would vanish. He threw on a pair of shorts and t-shirt, then grabbed his room key.

-----

Clu couldn't keep up the fast pace much longer. Shane was still on his heels and it seemed like he was playing a game with Clu- every time the blonde thought he'd lost the vampire he'd appear in front of him. Clu hadn't been this scared in a long time and he knew that this wouldn't end well for him.

"Boo!" Clu yelped in surprise as a hand grabbed him and pulled him against the tree the blonde had been hiding against. His back hurt from the force he'd hit the tree and he struggled to catch his breath. His eyes widened as Shane's face appeared in front of him. "You know Clu; I always love when my food runs- it gets the heart pumping and the blood flowing…"

"You're supposed to be dead! I pushed you in to the portal!" Clu shouted finding his voice. "Peter swore!"

"Ah, my darling brother. Peter was a fool- that spell would only hold me there so long as no one called me back."

"Who-"

"I did." Clu gasped in surprise as a blonde woman walked towards them. "You have been such a thorn in my side Clu. Trying to get your brother to dump my Callie… then getting Kat back into the picture?" Clu glared at the woman, struggling against Shane to get away. "It was a good try though Clu… too bad it won't work."

"Once I get through with you, I think I'll go after that girlfriend of yours- Brent said she tastes pretty well." Clu growled at the vampire struggling harder to get away. The man began a retort but a twig snapping and heavy breathing alerted the group to someone approaching the area. The woman and Shane exchanged looks and Clu gasped as Shane's hand grabbed his throat and began to squeeze.

"CLU?" Carey's voice carried through the woods and the man began to struggle against Shane's hold his eyes full of hope. Shane glared at him and squeezed tighter, stopping his struggles.

"Shane just do what you have to do- make sure it's obvious what happened." The woman smiled and turned, walking away from the two. Shane's eyes gleamed gold and Clu began to struggle again, one hand trying to pull Shane's hand from his throat and the other trying to push the vampire off of him.

"You heard the lady." Clu's eyes widened as the vampire's fangs sank into his neck.

-------

"Where did you see him in the vision?" Gregory asked Katrina, struggling to keep up the pace the redhead set.

"Woods." Katrina called over her shoulder. Gregory rolled his eyes, glancing around him… surprisingly at woods.

"CLU?" Katrina and Gregory shared a look as they heard Carey's voice.

"It looks like we're not the only ones looking for him." Gregory smirked. Katrina glared at him and began running towards the voice of her ex. Her gasp and short stop made Gregory run into her, his eyes widening at the scene. "Isn't he supposed to be dead?"

"Gotta run!" Shane grinned at the two; his lips stained a deep red. Gregory began to run after him, Katrina's eyes locked on Clu's falling body.

"No!" Katrina shouted as she made her way to Clu. The red head felt tears pricking her eyes as she landed on her knees next to her friend's body. She quickly put her hand to his neck trying to stop the blood.

"Clu!" Carey had finally reached the two and fell to the ground next to Katrina. "What happened to him?"

"Shane attacked him." Katrina stated, pulling her hand away from her friend's neck. Carey gasped, looking at the red head in fear. "He's ok. Shane didn't get too much blood- just a taste." Carey nodded, pushing the hair from his brother's face. "Move back… I can fix it." The blonde ignored her, refusing to let go of his brother. Katrina rolled her eyes and placed her hands once again on her friend's neck. A faint green glow surrounded her hands and Carey squinted, unsure of what was happening. A gasp from Clu made her pull her hands away.

"Hey guys." Clu smiled up at the two. Both Carey and Katrina had tears in their eyes and he struggled to sit up. "God guys, if I had known all I had to do to get you two in the same room was get bitten by a vampire I'd have done it a long time ago." Katrina glared at her friend, pushing him back to the ground. "How'd you guys know where I'd be?"

"I figured I'd meet you for that run." Carey stated. Katrina shrugged, standing up. She held a hand out to her friend and helped him stand up. Clu knew better then to push the red head for answers and gave a hug, silently thanking her. The red head stiffened after a moment, pulling away and shoving Clu behind her.

"Kat?" Carey looked at the woman as if she was crazy. Clu glared at her brother, shaking his head. Katrina scanned the woods and the three heard a branch crack, along with heavy breathing.

"Are you three ok?" Gregory appeared to their right and Katrina glared at her friend.

"We're fine. You guys came just in time." Clu replied smiling at the man.

"Good." Gregory stepped closer to the group, examining Clu for any injuries. "Now what happened? Kat's vision was a little unclear." Carey's eyes narrowed on the red head, but he kept quiet.

"I was running- then I heard something and figured it was Carey. I turned around and it was Shane… he chased me for a while then cornered me here. This blonde chick came out of nowhere and started talking about Callie- I heard Carey shout out for me and then Shane bit me." Clu stated. Katrina gave him a disbelieving look and Carey shook his head.

"I should have figured you'd bring her into this." Carey stated, turning on his heel.

"Carey!" Katrina exclaimed, her green eyes full of anger as she watched the blond walk away.

"It's ok." Clu said softly. "I guess I know how the boy who cried wolf felt…" Katrina shook her head.

"Greg? Can you bring him back to the hotel? I want to talk to Carey." Katrina looked at the older man, her green eyes daring him to say no.

"Just don't be too long Kat… if Shane did attack Clu who knows who else is out there." Greg told the woman and Katrina smiled gratefully at him.


	11. I won't make you

**_Two chapters in one week! Whoa! I've got a bit of free time this week, maybe I'll go for three chapters! _**

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own any of the So Weird characters. The only things I own are Kat, Marie, Bree, Ben & Greg. The ideas and concepts are my own, with the exception of the Dark and Light, which were heavily influenced by Susan Cooper's the Dark is Rising series.

**Onto the story!**

* * *

"What the hell??" Jack exclaimed as Carey barged into his room. He lifted his watch, glaring back at his friend when he noticed the time. "What's with you Bells and getting up at the ass crack of… shit!"

"Nice to see you too Jack." Katrina muttered tiredly. Their paranormal bodyguard (stalker) followed her, gently supporting a very pale Clu.

"What's going on? What happened to him?" Jack was already out of bed, following the strange guy towards Clu's bed.

"Clu was attacked this morning." Carey stated as pulled a small bottle of orange juice from Clu and Jack's mini fridge, thankful the two "growing men" had insisted on food shopping. "Drink this." He ordered his brother who nodded.

"Are you ok? Who attacked you?" Jack wouldn't let up, his brown eyes full of concern and anger. "It was your people wasn't it?" Katrina bit back a laugh and Gregory stared at the man.

"My "people" are still trying to help you Jack." Katrina pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"Um hello? Can I talk?" Clu spoke up for the first time since entering the hotel room. "The attackee would like to make it very clear that it was not Kat's "people" who attacked him, but a very hungry vampire and a bitch who I thought were gone."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked his brown eyes full of confusion.

"I'm going to get Fi and Annie… I think they should be here." Katrina said softly. "Try not to fight too much please?" She directed her plea towards Jack and Gregory as Carey seemed too concerned over his brother to argue with anyone.

* * *

"What the hell?" Fiona muttered. "I thought you said you had no rehearsals today!"

"I don't." Annie replied, already pushing the sheets from her bed. "Whoever's knocking better have a good friggen reason for waking me up on my one day off- hi Kat." Annie stopped her rant in surprise as she allowed the red head to enter the hotel room.

"What do we owe the pleasure of this wakeup call?" Fiona asked, sitting up as well.

"Clu's been attacked." Katrina stated. Fiona was up in a second, throwing on a sweatshirt and grabbing a pair of jeans. "Calm down, he's ok. He's in his room and Carey's taking care of him."

"Carey's taking care of him?" Annie repeated, confused. "As in you and Carey are talking?"

"Not really. Clu knows who attacked him… he started to tell us but I thought it'd be better if you guys were there too." Katrina replied. Fiona sighed and walked into the bathroom, changing and brushing her teeth. Annie followed suit and five minutes later the three were at Clu and Jack's room.

"Are you ok?" Fiona ran towards her boyfriend, concern etched across her face. Annie sat down on Jack's bed, her eyes watching Carey.

"I'm fine Fi."

"What happened?" Annie asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Like I was saying before you left Kat, I was attacked by a vampire." At Fiona's intake of breath he sighed. "Shane's back. And so is Evelyn."

"Who's Evelyn?" Katrina asked her eyes full of confusion. Gregory looked equally confused.

"Wait- you two don't know?" Fiona looked excited. "I know something you two don't!"

"Fi…" Katrina warned.

"Whatever. Evelyn was Callie's old manager." Fiona stated.

"Total psycho bitch." Clu added. Katrina laughed, rolling her eyes.

"She was exploiting Callie's siren abilities." Fiona continued, glaring at her boyfriend. "We found out about her when we saw a concert of Callie's… mom and Irene had known her from the business and there was a lot of bad blood between them…"

"She was blackmailing Callie – threatening to expose her as a siren." Carey spoke up.

"If she knew about Callie it wouldn't be too hard to find out about other paranormal beings." Fiona added, her brain running overtime.

"Guys…" Jack groaned.

"Why would they team up though? It makes no sense." Annie spoke up.

"She called him back." Clu spoke up. "Shane said the portal would only hold him there as until someone called him back. She said she did it."

"What else happened Clu?" Fiona pushed her boyfriend.

"Nothing." Clu stated.

"Clu…" Carey growled.

"She said I was getting in the way. That I was messing up her plan for Callie by bringing Kat back." Clu replied looking down. Now he knew what the boy who cried wolf must have felt like.

"So she's after Callie too?" Jack spoke up, seeing the look in his friend's eyes.

"Looks that way." Fiona agreed.

"What I don't get is how you guys knew where to go?" Jack turned his gaze towards Katrina and Gregory who up until that moment had been all but forgotten.

"I had a vision." Katrina mumbled. Gregory glared at her but Katrina shrugged. "They already knew about them- Marie spilled the beans a while ago." Turning her attention towards the group Katrina ran a hand through her hand before continuing. "They're usually hazy… this time Clu was in the woods… he was afraid…" Clu snorted at this and began to protest but his brother smacked him, glaring at him. "You were. I could feel it. Then something spooked you and I woke up…"

"How'd you know it'd be today? Marie said that your visions could be months away or even years." Annie questioned.

"My visions are usually in the third person. I could see everything from Clu's perspective. I felt the fear off of him, felt Shane grab him… I knew it was today." Katrina stated softly. "

Fiona had remained silent during Katrina's explanation, holding her boyfriend's hand tightly. She jumped at the end of her friend's story, something clicking. Letting go of Clu's hand she walked over to Katrina, her brown eyes full of determination. Katrina's green eyes were full of resignation as the brunette approached her and when Gregory stepped in front of her fearing an angry girlfriend she pushed him aside. "It's ok." She said quietly. Fiona grabbed the collar of her sweater, pushing it down to expose the rest of her neck. Annie and Jack gasped and Carey's eyes widened at the identical fang marks to Clu's.

"You could feel it. That's how you knew…" Fiona stated. "You- when Peter was sending me those visions, you were getting them too weren't you? That's how you knew when I'd be having my nightmares…"

"That's ridiculous Fi. She lived next to you, that's how she knew." Jack refuted.

"Maybe she sent them to you." Annie said softly.

"No." Fiona stated. "You wouldn't send that to me… you could feel what I was going through- it's part of your power." Katrina nodded. "But you can send visions, can't you? You sent one to Jack when Gabe died."

"And you sent one to me this morning." Carey said softly. "You knew I'd be closer to my brother, I'd know where he'd go."

"Don't answer them." Gregory told Katrina.

"What are you, her lawyer or something? If you've been messing with our emotions Kat you should explain it." Jack growled. The man looked pissed and Katrina could hardly blame him. Gabe was still a sore subject to him and the knowledge that she had seen what was going to happen before hand was probably unsettling.

"I couldn't do anything for Gabe. She wasn't mine to help." Katrina said softly. "I'd been seeing fires for months before she died but I hadn't made the connection. That night… I saw her in the window, but I couldn't interfere. They would have sent me away that night. So I sent you the vision." Jack's shoulders slumped and the red head felt her heart break for him. She knew he felt it was their love that had warned him and she'd wanted to keep it that way. "You're all connected to me. Nothing happens without me seeing it- good or bad." Katrina shrugged. "But you would have felt it Jack- you would have known she was in danger whether I'd shown you or not."

"Sure." Jack glared at her.

"She was trying to help Jack. And she did today- if she hadn't told Carey I was in trouble I might have been dead." Clu defended his friend.

"They wouldn't have killed you." Carey argued, his voice breaking the tension. "They wanted to warn us- to show us they were back. We would have found you whether she'd told us or not."

"Carey…" Fiona started.

"Don't do this Carey." Clu cut his girlfriend off. "We've told you once and I'll tell you again. Until it's your life these people are messing with you don't decide if she's in or not."

"I know she sent the vision." Carey snapped his eyes full of anger. "But I know that they weren't going to kill you. It's not their style. How many times have they had the chance to just kill us Clu? The day in the café… they could have easily killed Annie when we were corned but they didn't. They wanted to take her somewhere."

"So you believe us that someone is after us?" Annie questioned her friend. Carey nodded, sighing. She smiled brightly, resisting the urge to hug him.

"As touching as all of this is, some of us do have to report this." Gregory stated. Katrina rolled her eyes standing up straight. "I can handle this… you should stay." Katrina looked at her friend in confusion and shock, not sure she heard him correctly. Shaking her head she followed him towards the door.

"I need to be at the café." Katrina stammered.

_"You need to be with them."_ Gregory's voice was in Katrina's mind and she sighed. _"Marie will watch the café… I hear her and Ben are pretty good at the baking part too."_

"OK." Katrina said softly pulling the door open. "Be careful." Nodding, Gregory left the room, leaving the red head alone for the first time since he and the Phillips/Bell clan had arrived. Katrina turned to face the group, nervously smiling. "So..."


	12. Somedays she won't come out to shine

: I do not own any of the So Weird characters. The only things I own are Kat, Marie, Bree, Ben & Greg. The ideas and concepts are my own, with the exception of the Dark and Light, which were heavily influenced by Susan Cooper's the Dark is Rising series.

**Onto the story!**

"_You need to be with them."_ Gregory's voice repeated over and over in Katrina's mind as she took in the group around her. She sighed softly- she hadn't been this nervous with the group since she boarded the plane towards Utica to meet the group again years ago. She understood the underlying message in Greg's tone- he was letting her get back into the protection part of this case and as uncomfortable as she felt, she wouldn't give up her chance to redeem herself.

"Why don't we get some breakfast? I don't know about you guys but getting attacked by a vampire at 5AM really takes a lot out of me." Clu smiled at Katrina, pushing the covers off of his bed. Fiona opened her mouth to protest but the blonde shook his head. "Your laptop will be here after we eat Fi and we've got a guest… I doubt you've eaten yet have you Kat?" The red head shrugged and Clu smiled. "Then it's settled. I'll call the parentals!"

* * *

To say Molly had been surprised to see Katrina with her kids at breakfast would be an understatement. As much as she wanted to be happy that the red head had been accepted back into the little social circle she knew better. Katrina being around meant only one thing: something bad had happened. The singer had a long day ahead of her and she was not about to let her curiosity keep her from eating a good breakfast- she walked over to the group, grabbed the red head by the arm and with a smile walked away from them.

"Spill it." Katrina groaned as Molly glared at her, a hand pulling her out of the dining room.

"Molly…"

"Irene and Ned might be humoring you guys but I'm not going to. There's no way you'd be up and magically hanging around the kids." Molly stated, feeling guilty for her harsh words. "Kat… I'm sorry. But after everything that's happened… I know how you guys work. Nothing is done without a reason."

"Clu was attacked." Katrina mumbled her head hung. She didn't want the older woman to see how much her words had hurt her.

"When?" Molly felt her heart drop as Katrina began to describe the attack on Clu and how she and Carey had found him. "Is he ok?"

"He'll be fine… we got to him before Shane could do more than bite him. I'm sorry Molly… I wanted to believe that Greg was lying but it looks like this is it. The dark is making their move against you guys."

"Shit." Molly cursed and the red head's eyebrow rose. In all the time she had known the woman she'd rarely heard her curse. Composing herself, the brunette smiled weakly at the red head. "Well, I feel a little better knowing that you're here and Greg too. You need to keep me in the loop though. I'm going to have Irene look into Evelyn, see if she can find out what she's been up to lately." Katrina smiled, giving the brunette a quick hug. "I'm sorry about before… It's just hard seeing you here with them and knowing it can only mean bad news…"

* * *

"Hopefully we can change that." Katrina said softly. Molly smiled, nodding.

"I think we can. Now let's go eat some breakfast- I want to hear all about your life here. We didn't get to talk much about you and what you're doing at dinner… and I expect a tour of this town and that little café you seem to love." Molly grinned, enjoying the smile on the red head's face.

"He flooded your apartment?" Fiona giggled at Katrina's story, taking another sip of her coffee. The group had been in the dining room for what felt like hours- sharing stories and listening to Katrina's stories about her life here. Though it had been tense while waiting for a table, Molly and Katrina's reentrance into the dining room stopped the anger that the group felt towards the red head- at least that she could see.

"It's not easy being an elemental." Katrina shrugged. "And Ben had a pretty bad childhood- his parents didn't react well to his gift. His dad hurt him pretty bad the first couple of times that Ben's powers just started working- by the time Marie had found him his powers had become defensive. Even now when he gets too spooked his powers flare up and he can't control them. Hence our apartment being flooded anytime there's a bad thunderstorm… or someone attacks my café and my customers." Katrina shrugged. "But he's getting better… I think he can almost control wind when he wants to now." Clu snorted at this and Katrina rolled her eyes. "You came to one session- how many times did it take you to pass beginner art Clu?"

"A couple." The blonde muttered.

"So what about Greg and Marie? How'd you meet them? And why is Greg always so cranky?" Fiona asked and Molly sighed.

"I don't think this is what Katrina had in mind when she decided to spend the day with us guys. Twenty questions is great but this is turning into an inquisition- and the waiters keep glaring at us." Irene stated. Katrina smiled gratefully at the woman.

"Marie and Greg taught me all that I know." Katrina shrugged. "Marie's mom and my mom were good friends… when I went to live with my grandparents after my mom died we hung out a lot and I found out she was just like me. Greg just takes his job very seriously… he's a big teddy bear once you get to know him." Katrina explained, smiling. "What do you guys have planned for today?"

"Molly and I have rehearsal and then I have a show tonight." Annie stated. "But the rehearsal isn't until 4 and the concert's later tonight. What do you say to a shopping spree?"

"And a tour." Molly put in and Irene nodded. Katrina laughed, nodding as well.

"I think we're going to hang out today. And shopping definitely is not my idea of a good time." Jack stated, Clu nodding rapidly in agreement. The two men stood and after brief kisses to their significant others left the dining room.

"Men. Mention the word shopping and they're off before you can finish your sentence." Molly teased.

"What should we do first?" Irene asked and then shook her head as four pairs of eyes stared at her like she was a moron. She laughed and threw an arm around Molly's shoulders. "What was I thinking? Shopping of course!"

"I'll drive!" Fiona exclaimed, grabbing the keys from her mother and leading the way out of the hotel dining room, a huge grin on her face.

"Oh man." Katrina mumbled." She hasn't gotten any better has she?" She asked Annie and the red head giggled, shaking her head no.

* * *

"Where are we going Clu?" Jack complained, struggling to keep up with his more in shape and longer legged friend. The blonde ignored him, continuing to walk briskly through the town, on a mission. This was ridiculous. It was his first real day away from the drama that had rediscovered his girlfriend and sister and here he was chasing his friend throughout a town he didn't even know. Jack stopped walking and glared at his friend, as though mentally the blonde would get the hint and stop. But Clu continued his pace, finally stopping in front of Katrina's café. "Oh come on! What the hell is it with you people? Can't we just have one day-" Jack exclaimed as he walked towards his friend. He really didn't think screaming down the block was something he needed to do. Especially when they'd already made enough of a splash in this town.

"Jack." Clu glared at his friend, crossing his arms over his chest. "I promise no weird stuff. I just feel bad for Ben and wanted to take the kid with us."

"He's sixteen. I think he can be alone for a while."

"Obviously." Clu rolled his eyes. "But the kids cool. No offense, but you're pretty boring. Figure Ben could help get you to lighten up a bit."

"Please." It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes. "I don't understand why you're letting yourself get so attached to-"

"Can we just have one day where you don't bash my best friend and her lifestyle? Can we just have a normal day, pretend for once that everything is fine?" Clu snapped and Jack stared in shock as his friend. He'd known the blonde since they were babies and he'd never really seen the blonde get angry. Clu's face softened and he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry bro- I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just… Carey's still pissed at me about Kat. Now there's something after Fi and Annie and my best friend is a complete mess. I just want to have one day of fun and relax… I thought Ben could hang out with us and play some soccer. If you don't want to it's fine. We'll just go catch a movie or something."

Jack shrugged. What was it with his friends and family and their damn guilt trips? "It's ok. We all have our moments. Soccer seems like a good plan- it'll give me a chance to show you how a real man plays."

Jack slapped his friend on the back and opened the door to the café, grinning at Clu's expression of shock.

* * *

"So I was thinking of adding in one of Molly's songs… I've been working with my vocal coach on Rebecca and I think it'll sound amazing. What do you think? Should I do Rebecca or stick to The Crossing for the last song?"Callie asked her fiancé as she stabbed a piece of lettuce. While Carey was amazing behind a guitar the blonde had an amazing ear when it came to music and took after his mother in knowing exactly what songs were good for a set. Since the two had gotten back together Callie had run her set list by the blonde every concert and he'd never been wrong. Not receiving a response she looked up at her fiancé, puzzled. Had she been completely wrong in her assumption that she could cover Rebecca? "Carey?" She called, frowning as she followed her fiancé's gaze through the mall. He was staring intently into a store and from the looks of it he hadn't heard a word she said. "I think I'm going to go platinum blonde. It worked for Annie… maybe I need a new look- get the attention of a new audience." She stated, hoping it would catch the blonde's attention. "Or maybe red." She couldn't resist the dig, especially when it was obvious the blonde wasn't listening to her.

"Baked salmon?" The waiter smiled at the couple as he stopped in front of her table. Carey's attention returned to the table, nodding. "And the tilapia?" Callie smiled back at the waiter, nodding. He placed their entrees down and after promising to be back with refills on their drinks was off.

"Carey?" Callie tried again, her brown eyes locking with his blue ones. "Did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry." Carey apologized, sheepishly cutting into his salmon. "My heads running through a million thoughts. What did you ask me?"

"I asked if you thought I should cover Rebecca as my last song tonight or stick with The Crossing?" Callie smiled weakly at her fiancé.

"Oh." Carey frowned, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "Hm… that's a tough one… You've got the voice to cover the song, it'd probably sound awesome. But The Crossing… it was your first big hit." Carey rationalized, his eyes drifting from their table back to the mall. Callie's eyes narrowed but she held her tongue.

"I'm so tired of it though." Callie replied, shrugging. "The Crossing has been good to me but I hate singing it now."

"If you could come out for an encore I'd say do it." Carey replied, his eyes locking on a group of women passing them. "But you can't and your fans pay so much to see you and hear their favorite songs." Callie cringed at the casualness in Carey's voice. He knew how much it hurt her not to be able to sing for more than an hour and here he was saying it as though it was her fault. Callie glared at the group of women, her eyes narrowing as Katrina laughed, placing an arm around Fiona as they walked down the mall. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't jealous. Since the red head had returned to their lives she knew that she was losing her place in the family- the place she still hadn't completely earned. "Callie?" Now it was Callie's turn to stare sheepishly at her fiancé.

"Sorry. Zoned out."

"It's ok." Carey smiled at his fiancé and Callie felt her heart jump. Maybe they could get over this. "I was just saying that it's up to you. I'd see how the crowd reacts tonight. If they're feeling your music you'll get away with Rebecca. But if it's people who've only heard your radio hits…"

"I guess we'll have to play it by ear then." Callie grinned back, placing her hand on Carey's. Her engagement ring glittered against the restaurant light and she felt her heart soar. Katrina and Carey's family had passed them and now his attention was back on her- and hopefully it'd stay that way.

* * *

After a short pit stop at the café Ben and the two men headed towards Marie and Katrina's apartment for the teen to change.

"Thanks for doing this guys. I never get to hang out with people other then the girls. And Greg, once in a blue moon, but he never really wants to go outside and run around."

"No problem." Jack smiled at the teen, shrugging. The more time Jack spent with the elemental, the more he reminded him of his sister.

"I'll be five minutes- I can't remember where I put my sneakers!" Ben exclaimed from his room and Jack rolled his eyes. Clu had disappeared into the bathroom so Jack took the time to look around the apartment. It reminded him of Carey and Katrina's old apartment- full of candles and nicnacks. Jack headed down the hallway, peaking into the first room. It was full of bright colors and while not super messy, it was obvious whoever claimed this room spent little time in it. He continued his journey down the hallway, walking into the next room. Even before he looked at the belongings in the room he knew it was Katrina's –the colors and neatness gave her away. He sat down on the bed, taking the room in. On the wall across from him was a large bookshelf, mostly filled with books but also a few photo frames. He stood and walked to the bookshelf, peering at the contents. He picked up one of the photo frames, smiling to himself as he saw the picture. It was from Katrina and Clu's college graduation, and the whole group had conned a by passer to take a picture of them. Only Clu had said something stupid which caused his mother to turn towards him to yell at him, Fiona had jabbed him in the gut, and one of Annie's fans had called out to her. They had gotten the by passer to take another photograph- a nice, family photo with everyone smiling and Jack thought Carey deleted this one from his camera. Jack put the photograph down with a smile, shaking his head. He picked up the next frame, frowning as Carey and Katrina stared back at him, huge smiles on their faces as Carey held out Katrina's left hand for the camera.

"She hides it pretty well." Jack jumped when Ben spoke. Turning around guiltily he saw the brunette next to him, shrugging. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I guess after living with Kat and Marie so long I've gotten good at sneaking up on people." Jack nodded. "She still has that ring you know- wears it as a necklace. I don't think I've ever seen her take it off. Weird huh?" Ben shrugged.

"You two ready?" Clu peaked his head into Katrina's room, grinning. He watched Jack place the frame back on the shelf and smiled at his friend. "Let's go boys- time to see how the pros play."

* * *

Katrina laughed at the outfit Fiona had pulled from the rack. "I think it'd be great Fi."

"Oh don't encourage her!" Irene scolded as she grabbed the hanger from the brunette. "She'd actually buy it!"

"I love Clu but honestly Irene, have you seen some of the things he wears?" Molly teased. "I think that'd go with his wardrobe- at least you two would match!" Irene rolled her eyes at her friend, shrugging.

"I'm starving!" Annie exclaimed as she returned to the group from checking out. "I don't think I've ever said this but I'm shopped out!" The women laughed and Molly put an arm around the younger woman.

"I think someone's getting a little bit rusty." Molly teased but led the way out of the store. The mall had been a good choice for the women- it was still relatively early and the mall was quiet. Molly and Annie had worn hats but if there were any fans in the mall they allowed the women to enjoy their day off and shop in peace.

"Why don't you take us to your café so I can finally see what these crazy people have been talking about? I could use a bit of a pick me up." Irene smiled at the red head, her blue eyes twinkling. She'd had a lot of fun with Katrina- it'd reminded her why she loved the younger woman and how much fun they'd all had. The two had talked about Irene's new management business and Katrina had told her about the open mic night at her café. The blonde had tried to talk the red head into working for her again but while Katrina had refused, she had agreed to consider starting to represent some of the open mic acts and help them get their big breaks.

"Sounds like a plan." Katrina grinned as they walked down the mall. She looked towards a small Italian chain restaurant and tried to remain calm as she locked eyes with Carey. The blonde turned away after a moment and Katrina felt a pang of sadness as Callie took his hand. Annie nudged her friend in the stomach, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the others.

"Stop thinking." Annie whispered, grinning. "Today is a girl day, and on girl days we do not brood! The biggest thought we should have is whether or not I should go back to blonde!"

* * *

"I'll get it!" Ben shouted as he ran off past the soccer field towards the woods. Clu had misjudged a shot the ball had flown into the woods by the field.

"This is a nice place." Jack grinned, sitting down. Clu nodded, sitting next to his friend. "Is this where you went with Kat the other day?"

"Yep. It's nice- secluded." Clu shrugged. "He's a good kid."

"Yeah. I can see why Kat likes him so much- it's kind of hard not to." Jack grinned.

"You know Jack… it might be nice if you maybe gave your stamp of approval towards Kat." Clu found the grass very interesting as he made his suggestion, running his hand through it while waiting for his friend's response.

"She never lost it Clu, and I don't think it's my place to get involved. I don't care if she comes around, so long as she doesn't hurt Carey again. And I can't see the point in getting close to her when we know she's just going to disappear from our lives again." Jack shrugged, stretching his legs out.

"I just-" Clu stopped his sentence when he heard a twig snap in the woods. "What's taking Ben so long?" He wondered, standing up.

"Maybe he found a butterfly." Jack laughed, standing as well.

"Not funny. I don't like this Jack."

"Spidey senses going crazy?"

"Not funny." Clu scanned the area, searching for the teen's blue t-shirt. "It doesn't take this long to find a soccer ball."

"Holy shit." Jack muttered and Clu turned around to face his friend. "Clu…" Jack pointed towards the entrance of the soccer field and Clu followed his friend's gaze, his eyes widening.

"Lose something?" Jack's eyes narrowed at the blonde who currently held Ben by his shirt sleeve and the ball under his foot. "Or someone?"

"What do you want Shane?" Jack snapped, his brown eyes narrowing. "Didn't you get the hint the last two times we killed you? Do you really want to shoot for a third?"

"Big talk Jack." Shane grinned at him, pushing Ben away from him. Clu caught the teen, checking him over quickly to make sure he was fine. Shane approached the three and soon was in Jack's face.

"Give it up Shane. You know that your not going to win whatever game your playing- why don't you go back to your black hole and daddy and sulk some more?" Clu smirked at the blonde. He gave a small shout as Shane appeared next to him, his hand around Clu's neck.

"Shane…" Jack warned and Ben stared at the two with wide eyes. "Ben get out of here." He told the teen.

"Yes Ben, run and get help. Maybe I can finish what I started before your friends get here." Shane grinned, squeezing tighter on Clu's neck. "You know Clu, I don't like when my meals run away from me…"

"Leave us alone Shane." Jack moved towards his friend, brown eyes full of anger. Shane growled at him and before Jack knew what had happened he was flying in the air. He groaned as his back connected with a tree and he sank down, shaking his head.

"Jack!" Clu shouted and tried to get free of Shane's hold on him.

"Don't worry Clu. Once I finish with you I'm going to have Jack as my desert. We've got some unfinished business to take care of." Shane grinned. He began squeezing tighter on Clu's throat, the blonde gasping as his oxygen was cut off. Jack watched in horror as his friend's knees buckled but no matter how hard Jack tried to get up his body wouldn't cooperate.

"I don't think so." Shane rolled his eyes as he saw Gregory approach the group, Ben close behind him.

"You guys are seriously cramping my style." Shane exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Clu gasped and put his own hand around his throat, massaging it. He staggered towards Jack, kneeling in front of his friend. The two watched as Gregory and Shane stared each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Maybe you should find another town to terrorize." Ben quipped behind Gregory. Shane's glowing eyes landed on the teen and he whimpered. Gregory shook his head and Shane grinned at the teen. Gregory's hand began to glow and Clu and Jack watched in awe as a small orb formed in his hand.

"Don't you have anything better to do then terrorize people Shane? Honestly, I would have thought that the dark wouldn't waste one of their best men on petty games." Gregory asked and Shane's eyes narrowed. "What, don't want to pick on someone you know could kick your ass?"

"This isn't over. Not by a long shot. Your little guardians won't always be around." Shane glared at Clu and Jack before running back into the woods. Ben sighed in relief and Gregory shook his head the orb in his hand disappearing.

"You guys ok?" Ben asked as he and Gregory approached Clu and Jack. Clu had helped his friend stand and the two nodded, shrugging.

"You just had to piss off the vampire didn't you? And not just any vampire- oh no. You had to piss off the crazy super human strength vampire." Jack exclaimed at his friend, shaking his head.

"Um hello? Who's the one that pissed off said vampires family first? And need I remind you that I pissed off said vampire defending your sister's honor?" Clu smirked at his friend. Jack threw his hands in the air, exasperated.

"We should get back to the girls- they're going to want to know what happened." Gregory stated.

"Oh no. No way. We are not telling them!" Jack exclaimed.

"What, don't want to hear an 'I told you so'?" Ben asked, smirking. Jack glared at the teen. "Dude, your so not scary."

"Whatever dude. We are not telling the girls until after tonight's concert- Annie's a nervous wreck as it is." Jack stated and Clu shook his head. "I'm serious. We can tell them as soon as the concert is over."

"It's your call." Gregory sighed. "I don't agree with not telling your friends but I'll leave that up to you. But I have to tell Kat. She needs to know to keep her guard up."

"That's fine." Clu cut Jack's response off. "Let's just get out of here and get home before they think something did happen."


	13. Low tide and I don't need anything

: I do not own any of the So Weird characters. The only things I own are Kat, Marie, Bree, Ben & Greg. The ideas and concepts are my own, with the exception of the Dark and Light, which were heavily influenced by Susan Cooper's the Dark is Rising series.

**Onto the story!**

* * *

"I left a ticket for you at the door Kat… just in case you change your mind." Annie stated before breaking the hug. "Today was fun. We need to do it again before we leave Kat." The older woman nodded, smiling. Katrina turned away from the hotel, going towards her own car. The day had been nice and a change of pace- something she had definitely needed.

* * *

"What are you doing tonight?" Bree asked her friend, sitting down on the couch next to the red head.

"Watching a movie." Katrina replied. "Then going out on patrol."

"Why don't you come with me and Ben to the concert tonight?"

"Bree…"

"Kat you need to get out of here. And you need to start having fun again. Clu was telling us today about some of your adventures… and I have to say I'm a little insulted that I never got to see the crazy side of you."

"That sides been gone for a long time now Bree- wait. Clu and Jack came to café today?"

"Don't change the subject! Bring old Kat back! Brooding does not work for you Kat. So you had a shitty relationship! So what if some dark forces are after your ex and your friends! You don't deserve to be all miserable all the time because of it."

"I have a job to do-"

"And you'd be doing it much better if you were by all of the people you're supposed to protect, wouldn't you?" Bree grinned, her blue eyes glinting mischievously. "It'll piss off Greg too…"

"I swear you and Marie had to have been sisters in another lifetime." Katrina grumbled. "I'll go. Why don't you call up Marie, see if she'll meet us there when she closes?" The red head stood up and headed towards her room to get ready.

"Sometimes I amaze myself at my skills." Bree grinned as she stood up and headed towards her own room.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Katrina muttered, her green eyes scanning the crowd briefly. Marie jabbed her in her side, shaking her head.

"Chill out Kat. You look like your going to bolt in a second. Just go with the flow."

"Marie…"

"Greg's here somewhere. He's keeping an eye out for any threats."

"That makes me feel better." Katrina muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Can we go closer up?" Ben pleaded, looking at the red head.

"You guys go. I'm going to go look around, see if I can find Molly and Fi." Katrina shrugged. Ben grinned and grabbed Marie and Bree's hands, dragging them closer to the stage. Marie glared at her friend before turning around and dodging the dancing crowd.

* * *

"She's not going to come Fi." Jack rolled his eyes at his sister. "She spent the day with you guys and that was enough for her. She's probably creeping around somewhere trying to figure out what happened to Clu today." Fiona rolled her eyes at her brother. While the man had made some headway with their former friend he still had a long way to go before he trusted Katrina again.

"You spoke too soon Jack." Molly grinned at her eldest, pointing towards the crowd. In the middle of the crowd stood their friend, looking around almost lost. "Kat! Over here!" She shouted down to the red head. Katrina's eyes lit up and she smiled, beginning to push her way through the crowd and towards the staircase.

"I knew that shirt would look great on her!" Fiona exclaimed. The red head had cleaned up well. Her hair had been curled and fell down her shoulders. She pulled her jacket off as she approached the group, smiling.

"Nice spot guys." Katrina grinned, placing her jacket on the chair. Fiona and Jack had given up sitting at the table and were currently leaning over the balcony, watching Callie as she began her opening set.

"Aren't we all spiffy for a little concert." Jack teased his friend. Katrina laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Bree insisted we all look and I quote "super hot". I guess this passes- she made me change three times." Fiona laughed. "Wow, Callie's pretty good… I haven't heard her in so long. And the guys… they're not in a trance!"

"Fi found this potion that works really well for Callie." Jack explained. "She takes it before a set and it kind of blocks her siren side. It only lasts for an hour though, so no encores for Callie."

"Good going Fi." Katrina smiled at her friend.

* * *

Carey watched from the wings as Callie neared the end of her set. The brunette was still an amazing singer- with or without her siren abilities. But the blonde couldn't help the nagging feeling in his stomach every time he heard her play since Fiona found the potion. The feelings he used to have for the woman after a concert used to make him long for her- he could barely get through his own sets the need had been so strong. But now… the love the two shared seemed to be a comfort.

"She came!" Annie squealed next to him, breaking Carey out of his thoughts.

"Who came?" Gavin, their drummer questioned.

"Kat!"

"Kat's here?" Gavin looked confused and Annie smiled.

"I left her a ticket. I didn't think she'd show though! She lives here now, she owns that café down the block from the bed and breakfast. She's up with Molly and the guys." Annie pointed towards the balcony, her excitement barely contained.

"Shit!" Gavin exclaimed as he followed Annie's pointing. "She looks good!" Carey silently agreed with the drummer as he looked up at the balcony. The red head was wedged between Fiona and Jack, laughing at something Fiona had said. Her hair was curly- he hadn't seen the woman wear it like that in forever. The dark jeans she wore hugged her curves but weren't too tight. Her boots made her even taller then she was and the low-cut green tank top she wore made her eyes a vibrant green. "Is she still single?" Carey glared at Gavin's comment before walking away from the two, refusing to accept the feelings that he now had from seeing the red head. Annie smiled, winking up at Fiona as she heard the blonde walk away.

* * *

Callie snuck a peek backstage to where she knew Carey would be standing. The blonde always stood in the same spot, and when he performed she stood there as well. It was a tradition when they got the rare chance to perform at the same events and she loved it. When she had agreed to start taking the potion to lessen her siren abilities she had felt lost and feared the reaction of her fans, but Carey's presence took away her doubt. His eyes always held the same amount of love and admiration that they had held when she first met him. She found the blonde easily enough, flanked by Annie and the rest of his band mates. But instead of his focus being on her as it usually was, she saw him following Annie's drummer's gaze. Shrugging she continued her song, determined not to let them shake her. She turned back to her fans, smiling as she caught the eye of a few men. Though the potion limited her abilities severely, it still had a little affect on men, especially near the end of her set. She scanned the crowd and then looked up to the VIP area where she knew Molly would be stationed. She hadn't really asked the legendary singer if she could cover the song, hoping to surprise her. She spotted the brunette moving her head to the music and then smile at her as they locked eyes. Molly's attention turned from her though as someone began speaking to her, and the brunette moved over to make space for Katrina to stand next to her. The red head looked radiant and Callie felt a pang of jealousy as she realized who her fiancé had been staring at so intently.

As she finished her song she smiled at the applause, taking that opportunity to take a sip of water. Her thoughts were going a million miles a minute. Should she sing Rebecca? Or stay with The Crossing? She hadn't been completely honest when she told Carey her reasons for singing Rebecca. She'd heard Fiona mention Molly's old friend Rebecca, the immortal woman who had disappeared from Molly's life. To Callie, Rebecca was a subtle way to remind Carey about Katrina and her disappearance. She knew it was petty and it would probably insult the red head, but that's what she meant to do. Remind both Carey and Katrina who had left and who had stayed by the blonde. Her mind made up, she smiled into the crowd.

"So usually, I end my sets with The Crossing." Callie laughed at the cheers from the crowd. "But tonight, being here for this huge festival, I thought I'd switch it up. I'm sure most of you know that Molly Phillips is here to perform at the festival and perform in some of the club this week. I've loved Molly's music since I was a kid myself, and one of her songs has always had a special place in my heart. I thought that maybe tonight I'd switch things up and cover one of my favorite songs, Rebecca. I hope you guys like it." Callie looked towards Carey for a moment, smiling at her fiancé before playing the opening chords.

"Rebecca moves across the world she's a sirocco on the sand. She is the Nile that flows for ever cutting the wound across the land. She'll be your friend before you know her, she'll have your trust before its earned. But like any nomad she will wonder breaking the hearts of all concerned." She sang, her voice flowing beautifully. She could feel the potion leaving her body and smiled to herself. It was time to give her fiancé and the red head a reminder of who they were dealing with.

* * *

Carey stared as Callie began her performance, sighing. It wasn't the right time for the song. But the brunette seemed intent on singing the song. Annie looked confused and nudged her friend, looking for a sign that he knew what was going on.

"Did you know she was going to sing this?" Annie hissed and Carey shook his head no. Annie felt anger stirring in the pit of her stomach. The brunette knew what she was doing- it was petty and painfully obvious.

Carey felt his heart grow heavy as he listened to his fiancé. Any other time he would have been amazed at his fiancé's performance- Callie was as obsessed with perfection as he was and wouldn't sing a song unless she knew she could nail it. But right now he couldn't hear her, not really. His head was spinning as thoughts and memories came back to him.

"_When are you going to realize that there are more people involved then just you Kat? When are you going to realize that there is a very good possibility that one or more of them are going to get killed? Including Carey?" Gregory snapped at the red head. Katrina stared back at him defiantly._

"_Kat…" Marie could see that Greg's shouting was getting them nowhere. "Kat we're just worried."_

"_I know you are. And I know that __you__ are trying to keep us safe. But Greg the only reason you're pushing this is because the light told you to!" Katrina exclaimed. "I love him! I've kept them all safe for five years now! That wont change! If anything this is better! I'll be closer to them!"_

"_Kat…" Greg sighed heavily, his brown eyes full of sadness. "It's not that simple. They're upping their game as we speak. The accidents lately…"_

"_A stagehand dropped a light Greg. It happens."_

"_And the breaks on Carey's car?" Marie asked softly._

"_Ned will be fine. It was an old car and he was taking it to get fixed! We knew that the car was acting funky."_

* * *

"History clouds what I remember, the one I wanted her to be. Mystery shrouds her like an island- but it's an island in a lonely sea. Oh, Rebecca… Oh, Rebecca…." Callie's voice cut through Katrina's heart like a knife and the red head's eyes narrowed. It was subtle and classy but Katrina got the message clearly- back off.

"_Kat this isn't a game. They're not after Fi and Annie anymore." Marie stated. Gregory was more than happy to let the older woman try to talk some sense into the red head. He knew that they butted heads more often then they agreed and Katrina always valued Marie's opinion more then his._

"_Stop Marie." Katrina growled her green eyes full of anger. "You guys are making something out of nothing so I won't marry him. I understand where you guys are coming for and I'm sorry things didn't work out. But I'm careful. I've done everything in my power to keep them safe so far and I'll do it until I die. I love them."_

"_So much that you would risk his life?" Marie knew it was a low blow but the red head had to see reason. "Because that's what you're doing. They know that he's engaged to you now and you've painted the biggest bulls eye on him. They've given you two warnings… do you really want to push your luck with a third?" _

* * *

"I was thirteen going on forty, wasting my summer on the beach. Burned on the outside, raw in the middle- that's molly just too hard to reach. Rebecca moved in, she moved me she was the best friend I'd ever had. And then one day she went away- didn't think I'd ever feel that bad…"

Fiona looked at her friend, concerned. Katrina had paled since Callie's performance began and now she was staring the backstage curtain, her eyes locked on Carey's. Jack nudged his sister, confused.

"Something's going on." Jack whispered, pointing to the audience. Fiona followed his gaze, her eyes widening as she watched the men staring in awe of the brunette. "The potions not working."

"Shit." Fiona muttered.

"It'll be ok." Molly said softly. "This is her last song." She reassured her daughter. Molly's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration though as she watched the woman cover her song. Why Rebecca?

"_I love him."_

"_So let him go." Marie whispered back, her heart breaking at the task the light had given her and Greg. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Greg by the window, staring out of it. She knew this was as hard on him as it was on her._

"_Why do they do this to us?" Katrina asked softly and Marie shrugged, pulling the red head into a hug. "Why can't we just be happy?"_

"_I don't know. One day we will be, one day." Marie consoled the red head, her eyes locking with Gregory's for a moment. Mission accomplished._

* * *

Marie's eyes narrowed as she watched the Siren. She glanced up at Katrina and growled deep in her throat. That bitch had drawn her friend into her own thoughts and she'd be damned if she let her do it. She reached out to her friend and began to search her thoughts, her heart sinking as she saw the flashbacks of her last night with the Philips. She reached out to Carey, shaking her head as she saw the same thing. She looked above herself, locking eyes with Greg. The watcher's face was full of concern and confusion and she knew he felt the same things she did.

Bree nudged her friend, alarmed as she heard Marie growl. "What's wrong?" She mouthed. The hall had grown so silent one could hear a pin drop and she didn't want to draw any attention to them. Marie shook her head, indicating that she'd explain later. Bree shook her head and turned back to the woman. She really was pretty good- and it seemed as though Ben was now in love with two of the Phillips' musicians.

Marie knew Greg would never approve of what she was about to do, but it had to be done. She reached back into Katrina's mind, searching for a certain memory. When she found it she grinned, bringing it forward into the red head's mind. She reached out to Carey as well, sharing the memory with him. If Callie wanted to play dirty she'd better watch out- no one messed with Marie's friends.

* * *

"Where did you go? Why did you lie? Why did you leave without saying goodbye? How about the promise that you made me? Was it really so easy to trade me for another town another friend another beginning without any end?"

Carey felt his heart breaking as he saw Katrina speaking with her two friends about leaving him. Where had this come from? Why was she showing him that? Before he could think too much into the vision he felt another attack him.

"_Marry me." Katrina looked up from the temporary fort the two had made to protect them from the onslaught of snowballs from their friends. Her eyes grew wide and she stared at her boyfriend in shock._

"_What?" _

"_Marry me. Be my wife." Carey's grin widened as he spoke those words. Katrina shook her head, seemingly in shock. Carey didn't mind though, it gave the blonde more time to tell the woman how he felt. "I love you Kat. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and be a family." _

"_Carey…" Katrina's heart was pounding in her chest and she felt as though it would burst out of her chest at any moment. "Carey how long have you-"_

"_A couple of months. I was waiting for the perfect time." Carey smiled and brushed her bangs from her eyes. "And it just hit me. Why am I waiting and delaying something that I want more than anything?"_

* * *

"So many times I would've called you if I had your number in my hand. You were the one I would have turned to when things didn't go the way I'd planed. I never got a chance to tell you- things didn't go the way I'd planned…"

Katrina smiled as she remembered the winter day when the blonde had proposed, her hand subconsciously clutching the ring around her neck.

"_Carey I love you." Katrina breathed and she hugged him tightly. "God Carey… I don't know what to say." _

"_Say yes." At first the red head's shock had been cute. But now Carey was worried. She was pale and her eyes were so wide. Katrina smiled sadly. "I love you Kat. And you love me. Why shouldn't we do this? Annie and Jack are already planning their own wedding… we've waited long enough."_

_Katrina sighed deeply, biting her lip in thought. "I will. I'll marry you." She could feel her lips forming the biggest smile in a long time. Carey grabbed her in a hug, squeezing her tightly and laughing. _

* * *

"History clouds what I remember, the one i wanted her to be. Mystery shrouds her like an island- does she still remember me? My life is a turnstile so many strangers passing through. There've been more than I can number- but I still remember you… Oh, Rebecca… Oh, Rebecca…"

"_You scared me for a moment there." Carey grinned and pulled away from her, reaching into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a red velvet box and gingerly opened it. "It was my grandmother's… I know it's kind of old but it reminded me of you…" Katrina smiled as he showed her the ring. It was a simple ring- silver band with a diamond in the middle. On either side of the diamond sat two emeralds, matching the red head's eyes perfectly._

"_It's beautiful." Katrina breathed, her eyes tearing as she allowed him to place the diamond on her finger. _

"_Holy shit!" Fiona screeched and the couple laughed. "Guys! Get over here!" Katrina couldn't keep the smile off of her face as Fiona and Annie hugged her, squealing over her ring. Damnit, Greg was going to kill her when he found out. _

* * *

Callie finished her song, smiling as she received a standing ovation. That had gone better then expected. She knew most of the men were only applauding because of her siren abilities but the women in the audience were also going crazy- a sure sign that Callie had done an amazing rendition of the song. She looked up towards Molly, her smiling widening as the woman solemnly nodded her approval.

musical credit to Mackenzie Phillips, Rebecca


	14. All I know is your my one sure thing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the So Weird characters. The only things I own are Kat, Marie, Bree, Ben & Greg. The ideas and concepts are my own, with the exception of the Dark and Light, which were heavily influenced by Susan Cooper's the Dark is Rising series.

**Onto the story!**

* * *

As soon as Callie stopped singing Katrina gasped loudly as if she'd been deprived air for minutes. Fiona looked at her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder in concern. Katrina shrugged it off, shaking her head.

"I just need a minute." Katrina said softly. "Not used to these crowds anymore… I just need some air." She smiled weakly at Fiona but the brunette knew she was lying. Molly shook her head in sadness and Jack sighed.

"Drama, drama." Jack muttered under his breath and flinched when his sister hit him upside the head. Fiona's gaze returned towards the red head's retreating form and she looked at her boyfriend.

"I've got it." Clu stated and Fiona nodded smiling weakly.

"I'm going to go with him." Jack stated and Fiona rolled her eyes, biting her tongue.

* * *

Carey gasped as his fiancé stopped singing and exited the stage. Annie was staring at him in concern and his band mates were looking at him as though he had ten heads.

"You ok?" Annie whispered and Carey shrugged.

"I'm fine." Carey shrugged. His mind was running on overdrive though as he tried to process what had just happened. Had Katrina really left because of him? Why would she send him that vision and the vision of their engagement? Didn't she know this was hard enough on him?

"You ready?" Ned slapped his son on the back, looking at him in surprise as he jumped in shock. "Son?"

"Sorry- I'm fine."

"Callie was good tonight, wasn't she? That was a great cover of Rebecca." Ned grinned at his son and Carey nodded, shrugging. "I think it was a good choice not to sing The Crossing- I really hate that song." Ned chuckled to himself as he grabbed his son's guitar and headed towards the stage. "God Mike! Can't you hurry up with that piano? You're acting like it's heavy or something! C'mon people, we've got a show to do!"

Carey felt his heart thundering as the lyrics to Rebecca played back in his head. Why would Callie do that to him? To make him feel worse? Or to send him a hint?

"Carey c'mon." Annie shook her friend, a smile on her face. "It's time for preshow." She grinned evilly, dragging her friend towards their band mates.

* * *

Katrina was fuming as she weaved through the crowd. Her mind was running a million miles a minute, her body shaking as she recounted what had happened during the siren's performance. How dare they violate her mind like that?

"Kat!" Jack's voice called to her and she rolled her eyes as she finally made her way towards the backstage entrance. She flashed the VIP pass Annie had left with her ticket and nodded at the body guard. The backstage area was buzzing as Ned and the rest of the roadies finished setting up for Annie's performance and she smiled briefly at the older man. "Kat wait up." Jack shouted again and she ignored him. Clu grabbed the red head by her arm, pulling her back. Damn him and his long legs.

"What the hell is going on? What's the rush?" Jack asked as he caught up to the two.

Katrina growled, her green eyes blazing at Clu as she struggled to get free of his grip. "Let go of me. I'm done with this crap!"

"Calm down." Clu warned, his blue eyes blazing. He could see the hurt and anger in his friend's eyes and while part of him wanted to just let the red head settle things her way, they couldn't afford to make a show. "People are watching."

"Clu-"

"You need to calm down and not let this get to you." Clu stated, his hand loosening a little on Katrina's arm. Katrina sighed heavily, her cheeks flushed as she fought to control her anger. After a moment she nodded, shrugging free of Clu. "She's just messing with you, don't let her win."

"I didn't do anything to her." Katrina hissed. "We're working towards the same damn goal!"

"I don't know why she did it." Clu replied.

Jack had been confused as they chased Katrina towards the backstage area but hearing the anger in the red head's voice he realized that Callie's rendition of his mother's favorite song was a slap in the face to the red head. "Maybe she feels threatened."

"She proved her point when she started wearing that ring." Katrina replied. "He doesn't want me around. I get that. I don't need it rubbed in my face by that bitch-"

"Kat let's just go back and watch Annie perform. Don't let her win." Clu said softly.

"She was inside my head." Katrina whispered her green eyes filling with tears. "She saw… she made Carey see-"

"Shit." Jack muttered running a hand over his face. "This is so not what I signed up for."

"Jack." Clu growled. Jack raised his hands in defense, shrugging.

"Sorry." Jack sighed. "Let's just go back and enjoy Annie's set ok? She's worked hard for this and she was so excited that you might show." Katrina nodded, shrugging. "Don't let Callie get to you. I don't know 

what she did or why she did it, but she's just feeling threatened. Girls are weird like that." Jack shrugged and Katrina smiled weakly. "See? That's what I like to see! A smile!"

Clu grinned and nodded gratefully at his friend. "Let's go get us some drinks and enjoy the rest of this show." Placing an arm around Katrina's shoulder he led the way through the crowd back towards the VIP area.

* * *

"You guys are great!" Annie shouted her grin huge as she took in her audience. The crowd had started screaming when she and the band had entered the stage and they hadn't stopped yet. "I thought we'd slow it down for a bit though- we've been going non stop since we got into this town and I think it's time we sat for a bit, no?" She smiled at Ned as he brought out a stool and she sat gracefully on it. "This is one of my favorites to sing live- I hope you like it. It's called One Sure Thing." She smiled at their keyboardist Ron and he began the melody.

"Some days she won't come out to shine- lighting the day just won't be on her mind. I don't blame her no I don't think anything. Some days the tide's running too low they say water always find a place to go. Low tide, I don't need anything- all I know is you're my one sure thing…" Annie grinned up at Jack as she sang and he grinned back. Clu and Fiona were grinning like mad at her and she knew she was killing the song. Molly was swaying to the music and Irene had joined their friend upstairs, enjoying the performance but ready to respond to any malfunctions that could happen backstage.

"In the madness, it's hard to find a way to start cause at some point I know I'll fall apart. And find myself unraveling, into my one sure thing…" Annie's voice echoed through the venue and she grinned to herself. Carey and Gavin began to play in tune with Ron and the song picked up. She allowed her gaze to float to Katrina and smiled at the red head. Katrina smiled back, winking at her before turning her attention towards Carey. The red head was staring thoughtfully at her ex boyfriend and Annie felt her heart ache.  
"Some nights it's too damn hard to think- those nights I can't sleep without a drink. There's nights, I see everything, other nights; all I want is my one sure thing. Oh these nights I don't feel anything but most of the time, I can't feel anything…" Annie turned back to her audience, grinning as a few of the men shouted and cheered. Shaking her head she stood up, moving closer to the crowd.

"In the madness, it's hard to find a way to start- or is that madness where I find my way out?" The song was almost over but Annie loved to end the song with a bang. She looked back up at her boyfriend, locking eyes with him as she sang and he laughed at her. His eyes widened a moment later though and her eyes filled with confusion. She could see Fiona and Clu shouting at her but she couldn't hear them over the crowd. Katrina had disappeared from the balcony and looking into the crowd she could see Marie struggling to get towards the stage. She glanced over towards Carey, confused. Carey was no help though- the blonde was too lost in the music. "Cause at some point, I know I'll fall apart- and find myself unraveling, into my one sure-" She gasped as she was pushed and fell to the ground, a heavy weight on top of her. She heard a crash in the background and looked up at her drummer who lay on top of her.

"What the hell Gavin?" Annie growled softly at her friend, annoyance clear in her eyes. Gavin stood shakily, helping the singer up.

"Sand bag." Gavin pointed to the middle of the stage and Annie paled. She looked around her, trying to make sure her band was ok. Carey was staring at the bag in shock and Ron was pale, but both seemed ok.

"Shit." Annie cursed her blue eyes full of confusion.

* * *

_Song credit to Toby Lightman, One Sure Thing_


	15. Here's your last chance for redemption

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the So Weird characters. The only things I own are Kat, Marie, Bree, Ben & Greg. The ideas and concepts are my own, with the exception of the Dark and Light, which were heavily influenced by Susan Cooper's the Dark is Rising series.

**Onto the story!**

* * *

Katrina winked at Annie as she sang. The singer was still as good as Katrina remembered, perhaps even better. She allowed her gaze to slip towards Carey, biting her lip as she watched him perform. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on the song and Katrina smiled. One of her favorite things about Carey had always been his passion for the music he played, and Katrina could spend hours watching the blonde perform- whether it was at a concert or just at home with his acoustic guitar.

"You ok?" Gregory's voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned towards her friend startled. "Sorry, thought you knew I was here." Katrina shrugged, moving over so he could lean against the balcony.

"I'm fine." Katrina turned her attention back towards Annie's performance, intent on letting the conversation drop.

"You looked a little pissed back there."

"Clu talked me out of doing anything stupid." Katrina reminded her friend, shrugging. "I'm over it. She can play whatever games she wants to play- I'm not going to play along."

"Good for you." Gregory stated, turning his attention towards the concert. "She's pretty good."

"The best." Katrina smirked. "She's only gotten better I think."

"I'll bet. Carey's not too bad either- very passionate about his music."

"Decided that no one was creeping upstairs?" Katrina asked, changing the subject.

"Nah." Gregory allowed the red head to change the subject, turning his attention back to the lighting technicians. "I figured they have it covered up there."

"Dude?" Clu's head popped in between the two guardians, eyes full of concern. "What's that?" Katrina and Gregory followed his gaze above the stage to a dark black blob.

"Holy shit." Fiona muttered behind them and Katrina nodded her eyes wide.

"_You guys see that?"_ Marie's voice was in Katrina's mind and the red head could see her friend trying to make her way towards the stage. Katrina turned around to Gregory but the man had already headed downstairs. Katrina sighed and moved from the balcony, shrugging at her friends.

"I'm going to go check it out. Try to get Annie's attention if you can." Katrina said softly, moving towards the staircase. Molly was looking at the red head in concern and Irene's hand was tensely placed over the talk button for her walkie talkie. "It'll be fine." Katrina told the two women before running towards Marie. She struggled to get past the concert goers, ignoring the protests of a few teens as she pushed past them. Marie was almost to the stage and she could see Gregory behind the curtain watching warily. Her heart froze as she saw a sand bag start to slip from one of the stagehands above the stage and she shouted out to her friend. She closed her eyes as the bag began to fall, her heart starting to beat madly.

* * *

Annie allowed Gavin to help her to her feet, her blue eyes full of shock.

"You sure you're ok Annie?" Gavin asked softly as he let go of her arm. Annie nodded, smiling at him weakly.

"Yeah, thanks." Gavin nodded and then turned towards his band mates, shrugging. Annie turned towards the audience, almost laughing as she took in their shocked expressions.

"Well that was a surprise, huh?" Annie laughed into her microphone, shrugging. "Not really what I had in mind when I said we'd slow things down but what are you going to do?" She laughed again and smiled when a few of the audience members smiled back. "We're going to keep going if that's ok with you guys… I've got a few new songs I've been dying to play." The crowd responded with a loud cheer and Annie grinned. She saw Katrina and Marie standing closer towards the stage and she smiled at the two women, trying to ease their fears. The sand bag had left her shaken but she wouldn't jump to conclusions until after the show. "Alright guys, this is 'Let Me Fall'- hope you like it!" She smiled as she heard her band start playing, her adrenaline pumping again. She looked up towards her friends, winking at her boyfriend and waving at Clu and Fiona. She knew that the three were probably as freaked out as she was but she'd be damned if she let whoever was after her know that they'd scared her.

* * *

"She seems ok." Molly observed and Katrina nodded. The red head had parted with Marie after Annie started her set again and now stood next to Molly, her shoulders tense as she waited for the next attack.

"Thank God Gavin has good reflexes." Irene stated and Katrina nodded again. She turned her attention from the stage to her three friends and raised an eyebrow. Clu, Jack and Fiona were sitting at one of the tables, huddled close together and talking in low tones. Looking at Irene and Molly she slide out away from the women as they continued to discuss what had just happened.

"Hey." Katrina sat down next to Clu, shaking her head as the three stopped talking and stared at her guiltily. "You guys ok?"

"We're fine." Clu said quickly.

"Spill it." Katrina's eyes narrowed on her best friend and Clu sighed.

"Yes Clu. Tell her what happened this afternoon. Tell her what you didn't think you needed to tell any of us!" Fiona snapped at her boyfriend, looking up in alarm towards her mother when she realized how loud she'd said that.

"She already knows Fi." Jack put in and Katrina looked at the brunette as though he had six heads.

"Do I?"

"Greg said-"

"Greg knows about this too?" Fiona hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"We didn't want to tell you and Annie because we knew you'd freak. And I didn't want to have Annie freaking out about what happened to us on top of her concert." Jack explained to his sister and Katrina looked at the two of them confused. "Greg knew about it because he was there, he stopped Shane."

"Stopped Shane from what?" It was Katrina's turn to get angry as she looked at the brunette. She thought they'd come to an understanding- Katrina wouldn't lie about her visions and Gregory would keep her in the loop.

"Greg said he'd tell you-"

"Obviously he didn't. Now what the hell is going on?"

"We went to the park with Ben to play some soccer." Clu started and Katrina nodded- that had been all Ben talked about when she got home. "I kicked the ball too far into the woods and Ben went to get it… Shane showed up and attacked us." Katrina's eyes widened and she sat up straight, her cheeks flushed in anger. "We're fine, he didn't bite us or anything-"

"He just tried to choke Clu and threw me into a tree… you know, nothing big." Jack quipped and smirked. Katrina glared at Jack and his smile faded. "But we're fine. Greg showed up, had this glowing orb thingy in his hand and Shane ran away."

"And you guys didn't think this was important to tell us?" Fiona questioned and Katrina almost laughed. She didn't feel bad for Clu or Jack- between Fiona, Annie and Molly she knew the three women would give them hell.

"You need to tell your mom about this." Katrina said softly as she stood. She picked up her jacket from the chair and pulled it on. "I'm going to find Greg and then I'll be out for a bit. Call me if you need me." Katrina smiled weakly at her friends. "I had fun tonight… well… most of the night." With a wave she headed towards the two mothers, giving them each a hug before disappearing from the VIP area.

"Not it." Fiona spoke before her brother or boyfriend could call it. "You two hash it out."

* * *

"Thank you for coming out!" Annie shouted into her microphone as she waved to the crowd. "This was an amazing start to a great week! I can't wait to see you all at the festival this weekend! Have a great night!"

The set had been amazing- Carey had been on point for the first time since they'd arrived in the town and the band had played off of each other as though nothing had ever bothered them during rehearsal that week. They'd been able to do an encore with three of her favorite covers and the crowd had eaten them up. As the group exited the stage she could hear Gavin and their bassist Ryan congratulating each other and making plans for the evening.

"We did good." Carey whispered to her and she nodded giving him a slight hug. "You were amazing out there."

"Thanks, so were you." Annie smiled at him as they walked towards her dressing room. It had become a tradition for their friends to meet them in Annie's dressing room since she usually had the largest room. "Fi and I were going to see if Kat wanted to come with us tonight to dinner… would that be ok?" Annie was sure the blonde would say yes- everyone knew that Carey was always so happy after a concert and in such a post adrenaline haze that you could get him to do pretty much anything.

"I-" Carey sighed as she thought over her question. He knew that Annie just wanted her friends back to the way they were before all of this happened but the blonde couldn't face Katrina, not after tonight. "I can't Annie… I promised Callie we'd go out- the two of us. We've been so busy-"

"You spent the whole day with her Carey." Annie pointed out, sighing. "I don't want to fight with you but we're your friends too. And since we came here I don't think I've spent more then an hour with you! I don't agree with Clu's take on Callie but I will say this- what she did tonight wasn't right and you know it. Do you really want to date someone who would do that to one of our friends?"

"She's jealous Annie. And I'm sure she already regrets it. I need to be with Callie- I haven't spent time with her either since we got here. Tomorrow we can all do something, I promise. You can bring Kat, Marie that Greg guy, whoever else wants to come. But I need tonight." Carey looked at his friend pleadingly. Annie sighed heavily, shaking her head. Since Katrina's departure the blonde had become Annie's best friend, and the red head knew how much he had been hurting since Katrina's departure and sudden arrival back into their lives. Annie nodded, sighing. Carey smiled weakly at her, giving her a hug. "Thanks Annie."

"No problem. But tomorrow, you're all ours!" Annie shouted as Carey ran away from her towards his fiancé's dressing room. She rolled her eyes, opening the door to her own room.

* * *

Katrina scanned the busy backstage area, standing still for a moment to take the scene in. It'd been so long since she'd been backstage at a concert- the post concert events had always been her favorite part. She'd always been amazed at how quickly Ned and his crew got everything taken apart and put away, running around in organized chaos. She spotted Gregory near the control booth, helping one of the techs wind up wires. Her eyes narrowed and she made her way towards him, dodging roadies and techs that came in her way.

"Hey." Katrina smiled at the tech next to Gregory and he nodded back. He put the last wire in his box, sealing it tight.

"I'm gonna start loading these up, don't be too long ok?" The tech told Gregory and the brunette nodded. He walked away and Katrina leaned against the control booth, sighing.

"So when exactly were you going to tell me about Clu and Jack's adventure in the park?" She asked, watching the brunette as he slowly wound up the cable leading from Annie's microphone.

"You didn't get home before I left for the concert. I figured I'd tell you after or they'd mention it." Gregory shrugged. Katrina rolled her eyes and sighed moving out of her friend's way as he unplugged the cable.

"How much longer until you're done?" Katrina asked and Gregory shrugged.

"Fifteen minutes."

"I'm gonna go see Annie for a bit. I'll meet you back here." Katrina stated and Gregory nodded.

* * *

Carey walked towards his fiancé's dressing room with a heavy heart. He knew that Annie was right- since they'd arrived in the town he'd forgotten about his family and friends as well as Callie. He'd been so wrapped up in the past that and it was hurting his relationships. No more, Carey vowed. Starting tonight he would make things right- first with Callie and tomorrow with the rest of his friends and family. Katrina wasn't going to just go away- she had just as much right to be a part of the family that he did. Callie's song and the visions Katrina had sent had hurt the blonde more then he cared to admit, and he needed to find a happy balance between the two women before one got hurt more. As he approached his fiancé's door he smiled and twisted the door knob, startled when he was greeted with a blonde head.

"Hey Carey."

"Evelyn? What are you doing here?" Carey asked as he shut the door behind him. The blonde was lounging on Callie's couch, her blackberry in her hand. The woman was focused on an email she was typing and Carey shook his head.

"Sorry. Business." Evelyn shrugged and Carey nodded, his eyebrows raised. "I figured I should check in on my star. She was good tonight eh?"

"Oh yeah." Carey nodded. He didn't understand what his fiancé saw in her former manager. She'd done nothing but backstab the brunette and Carey knew she hadn't changed.

"I heard you had a bit of an accident during your performance tonight- I hope you and your band are alright?" Carey raised an eyebrow at Evelyn, his eyes locking with hers.

"We're fine." Carey replied. Where the hell was Callie? She knew he hated this woman!

"That's good." The conversation stopped after that, Carey sitting down at Callie's vanity mirror and Evelyn typing on her blackberry.

Carey stared at the woman, his mind running a million miles a minute. He wondered what his mother would say if she found out who was representing Callie. When Evelyn had first come along Carey had fought hard to get the brunette to ignore her calls and pleas to represent the brunette but they'd been ignored. Callie claimed his mother never had enough time to represent her- Molly was planning a comeback and Annie's fourth album had blown up. He understood where the woman was coming from- while Molly and his mother tried to accept the siren he knew that they still held her at arms length. But if his mother was anything it was a professional and Carey had never seen her give any more attention to Molly or Annie then Callie. It was his fiancé's decision ultimately though, and Carey had backed off, making the woman swear that the moment something shady happened Evelyn would be dropped. Two years had passed and the woman was still around, and the elephant in the closet for the two.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Carey smiled back, standing up to greet her. "Good show."

"Thanks." Callie hugged her fiancé. "Are you alright? I saw that sandbag…"

"I'm fine." Carey shrugged, pulling away. "Can we talk?" Callie nodded, her eyebrows furrowing together. "In private?"

"Yeah. Evelyn? Can we do this later?" Callie asked her manager, smiling weakly at the blonde. Evelyn shrugged, picking up her purse.

Evelyn paused at the door, looking at her talent in the eye. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. You did well tonight."

"Thank you. I'll call you later." Callie replied, smiling at her manager before turning towards Carey. "What's up?"

Katrina headed away from the stage area towards the dressing room. She smiled as she approached her friend's dressing room- Annie had always had the best dressing room, even beating Molly on occasion. She jumped as the dressing room she had just passed opened. A blonde woman stepped out of it, waving goodbye to its occupant.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. You did well." With that the blonde pulled the door behind her and walked away from the dressing room. Katrina's eyes narrowed as she followed the woman with her eyes. She seemed so familiar… She shook her head headed next door to Annie's room. She raised her hand to knock but stopped when she heard voices from the dressing room next door.

"Just because you're having a rough night doesn't mean that you have to take it out on me Carey." Callie hissed.

"Believe me Callie; it's not just about you. It's about that witch-"

"She's my manager Carey."

"She's a conniving bitch and you know it. You two have me lying to my entire family right now and she chooses to come to this concert when she knows my mom and Molly are here! You don't want my moms help, fine Cal. But don't flaunt that bitch here."

"She's my manager. She's offering support. Like a real manager would do."

Katrina shook her head, knocking on Annie's door. Annie opened the door, smiling as she saw the red head.

"Hey!" Annie grinned, pulling her friend into the room. Katrina heard Callie's door slam shut as she entered Annie's dressing room and the red head sighed heavily.

* * *

"I should be asking you that don't you think?" Callie looked at her boyfriend in confusion, her eyebrows furrowing.

"What did I do?"

"Callie…" Carey sighed as he sat down in the spot Evelyn had vacated. "What are you playing at?"

"Carey I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know that the last week has been hard- especially on you. But you don't have to try to get my attention- you've always had it." Carey said softly as he rubbed his eyes. "That was a low blow tonight- Rebecca? Really Cal, you could have just said something to Kat or me."

"How are you so sure that it's about her? The world does not revolve around her!" Callie's eyes narrowed at the blonde. She sighed and threw her hands in the air at Carey's knowing glance. "What would you have me say to her? Back off my man? Sorry but I don't do the Jerry Springer confrontations very well."

"You could have said something to me." Carey's voice was soft. "You could have told me how you felt Cal- I would have done something, said something to her."

"Oh please. You run out of the room when she gets near! What would you have done? No offense Carey but your not so good at playing the supportive boyfriend."

"Oh really?" Carey's voice was louder now and his eyes narrowed on his fiancé. "So lying to my family about your business connections isn't being supportive? Ditching my friends and family to hang out with you, see every show I can when I'm away from the band isn't supportive? I'm sorry Callie, when did supportive also involve telling my ex fiancé to back off when I wasn't even aware she was doing anything!"

"You know what she's doing! You know why she's here! You could have told Annie and Fi to get rid of her!"

"It's not my choice!" Carey shouted. Any one else would have cringed or backed down but the brunette stood her ground, her eyes full of anger.

"Just because you're having a rough night doesn't mean that you have to take it out on me Carey."

"Believe me Callie, it's not just about you. It's about that witch-"

"She's my manager Carey."

"She's a conniving bitch and you know it. You two have me lying to my entire family right now and she chooses to come to this concert when she knows my mom and Molly are here! You don't want my moms help, fine Cal. But don't flaunt that bitch here."

"She's my manager. She's offering support. Like a real manager would do."

"And did she support your song choice? Or stalling your performance long enough for the spell to wear off? You think I didn't see how those men stared at you? Like you were a piece of meat?"

"Don't start this shit Carey. Kat may have put up with your jealousy but I won't. Yes, the spell wore away towards the end- I can't control that. You know what it's like out there when the fans are cheering and you get in the moment."

"You know you have a time constraint Callie. You chose to ignore it to prove a point." Carey's eyes narrowed on the brunette. "I might be a jealous ass some times but I would never go that far to hurt someone. I know you're feeling threatened by Kat right now and that's partially my fault. But what's in the past is in the past. And I love you- I chose you. Not her. She's here because we need her and my friends trust her. I trust her to keep my family safe."

"I never signed up for this." Callie's eyes narrowed on her fiancé.

* * *

"How are you doing?" Katrina asked as she sat down across from Annie. She smiled at the singer as she took in her surroundings- Annie always did get the best dressing rooms.

"I'm fine. Probably have a nice bruise on my elbow tomorrow but that's ok. It'll be a battle scar." Annie joked, smiling. Katrina returned the smile but it never reached her eyes. "Really Kat- I'm fine. Gavin pushed me out of the way before anything could happen."

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"None of that. You did your best." Annie put her hand on her friend's shoulder, smiling reassuringly at the red head. "I trust you and Marie and Greg. And I know you guys tried to get there. It just happened Gavin was faster."

"Who would have thought." Katrina laughed, shaking her head.

"I know. There'll be no living with him after this. He's going to bring it up every time we out vote him on something." Annie rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Patrolling." Katrina shrugged.

"Ew." Annie stated and Katrina laughed.

"Someone's got to do it."

"That's what Greg's for. Come out with us. We're going to some sushi place and then a club Molly played at last night."

"I can't." Katrina sighed. "Especially after today- we all need to be out." Annie bit her lip, trying to think of a good comeback. When she could think of none she shrugged.

"Well then tomorrow we're just going to have to hang out. All of us." Annie stated, emphasizing the last part of her sentence. "I've got a hair appointment at six but I should be done hopefully by eleven. I talked to Carey and he agreed that we all need to hang out- just the six of us like old times."

"As long as he's ok with it." Katrina replied. "I can have Bree cover my hours tomorrow."

"Perks of owning the place eh?" Annie teased and Katrina laughed, shrugging.

"Sometimes." Katrina pulled her hair into a ponytail then stood. "I should get going- Greg should be done by now."

"Thanks for coming tonight Kat. It meant a lot." Annie gave her friend a hug, smiling at her as she walked her to the door. "Be careful out there."

"You too." Katrina gave her friend a final smile before walking out of the dressing room.

* * *

"You knew what you were getting into when we started dating- before we started dating. You knew about my family and you knew that people have been after Annie and Fi for a long time so don't try to play the victim. If Kat makes Annie and Fi feel safe then she's going to stay- regardless of how you or I feel about the situation." Carey sighed heavily. He could feel the anger mixing with the post concert adrenaline rush he always got. If he didn't get out of the dressing room soon he was going to say or do something he was going to regret. "I'm going to go."

"Where are you going? We had reservations!" Callie exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Carey I'm sorry that we're fighting but that doesn't mean I don't want you with me. Sometimes we just need to hash things out."

"I need to get away Callie. I can't stay here right now." Carey looked sadly at his girlfriend. "I need to think."

"About us?" Callie asked softly.

"About everything." Carey replied as he opened the door. Callie stared at her fiancé in shock as he walked out of her dressing room. As the door shut she growled deep in her throat. Glaring at her reflection in her vanity mirror she grabbed the vase full of roses and threw them at the door. Taking a few calming breaths the brunette sat down at the vanity and picked up her cell phone. Putting it to her ear with one hand she used the other to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"We've got a problem."


	16. I won't be the one to chase you

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the So Weird characters. The only things I own are Kat, Marie, Bree, Ben & Greg. The ideas and concepts are my own, with the exception of the Dark and Light, which were heavily influenced by Susan Cooper's the Dark is Rising series.

**Onto the story!**

* * *

Katrina and Gregory made their way into the cemetery. Katrina could see her friend from the entrance and rolled her eyes. While Katrina and Gregory tried to blend in at night, Marie refused. The brunette's bright red coat made her an easy target to spot and Katrina knew Gregory would be lecturing her about it.

"Hey strangers." Marie smiled at the two as they made their way into the cemetery. Katrina nodded at her friend, shoving her hands in her pocket. "How was your night?"

"Oh just peachy." Katrina grumbled. Marie looked over at Gregory but the man refused to meet her gaze. As they neared their destination Katrina allowed the two to walk ahead of her, lingering behind them. This was their ritual- not hers and for as many years as the three visited the cemetery she always felt as though she was intruding. Marie put her hand on a grave, smiling weakly at it. Gregory's head was bowed but Katrina could see the frown on his face and her heart ached for the brunette. As much as the two fought she loved him like a brother and to see the pain he carried with him hurt her. Katrina watched curiously as Marie's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed.

"We're being followed." Marie stated. Gregory nodded and Katrina sighed. Looking briefly over her shoulder she caught a glimpse of blonde hair and rolled her eyes. Of course Carey would find a way here.

"I'll take care of it." Katrina stated.

"You sure?" Gregory asked.

"Positive." Katrina glared at Gregory. "You two go ahead- I'll catch up later."

* * *

Carey sighed as he leaned against one of the many trees surrounding the cemetery. What the hell were they doing here? Worshiping some dark demon? He rolled his eyes, shifting position. The better question was what he was doing there- why spy on the three? He could be in his nice comfortable bed, laying next to his fiancé- or maybe the couch in Jack and Clu's room watching TV. Instead, when he left the concert hall he had followed Katrina and Gregory all over this stupid town, ending here where they apparently met up with Marie.

"You know, your spying skills leave much to be desired." Katrina's voice startled Carey and the blonde jumped. "What are you doing here Carey?" The humor in her voice faded to tiredness as she approached him.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"It's the truth." Katrina replied, her eyes wandering to where Marie had been standing. "Do you always spy on private moments?"

"I wasn't-"

"Looks like it from here Carey. What are you doing?" The red head asked her heart full of sadness.

Carey stared at her for a moment- they both knew the answer to her question but for some reason Carey couldn't bring him to say it out loud. How do you tell your ex-fiancé that you don't trust her?

Katrina sighed, her green eyes dark as she looked back towards the grave. "Would it help you to sleep at night if you knew why Greg and Marie come here so much?" Carey could only nod, following the red head out of the woods and into the cemetery. The two stopped soon in front of two graves and Carey looked at the red head in confusion.

"Who are they?" Carey began to walk around the graves- there had to be some trapped door or some communication device that they used- he'd seen them talking to something!

"Jared Bolt and Angela Frieden." Katrina paused, watching the blonde circle the graves. "They're dead Carey- you're not going to find any way to communicate to the dark." Carey froze, glaring at the red head. "Jared was Marie's fiancé and Angela was Greg's wife." Katrina watched Carey's face carefully, her green eyes hypnotizing the blonde. "They were killed by the dark."

"Sure they were." Carey rolled his eyes. "And I'm the Pope."

"What happened to you Carey?" Katrina's voice was full of sadness as she stared at her ex fiancé. "Why are you like this? You used to dive into the paranormal with no questions…"

"Things change Kat." Carey glared at the red head. "I don't just dive into anything anymore. I think things over. I look at proof before just chalking things up to the unknown."

"You want proof that Marie and Greg are on our side? You want proof that they're good? Fine!" Katrina shouted her green eyes full of anger. She grabbed his arm and Carey gasped as the world began to spin.

* * *

"_He looks like he's going to pee his pants." Marie stated her brown eyes full of happiness as she nudged Katrina. The red head rolled her eyes, smiling. Gregory was fidgeting with his hands, his brown eyes full of nervousness as the church waited for the maid of honor to make her way up the aisle. She took her place next to the two women, smiling at them before turning her attention to the door. The music stopped for a moment, the church standing and turning to face the door as well. As the door opened the wedding march began and a blonde woman made her way through the doors. The ceremony was quick and sweet- in a half an hour the priest pronounced the couple husband and wife. _

_Marie and Katrina fought their giggles as they watched Greg's face- the man's smile was huge and his eyes were full of joy. Angela smiled back at him, her blue eyes full of happiness as they turned towards their guests and began to walk down the aisle. The two women followed the procession, Marie giggling at something Jared said. Her giggle faded abruptly as a black cloud flowed through the church, wind picking up around them. The three shared a look and Katrina felt her heart break as she heard Gregory shout "They were right." Marie pushed Jared away from her, shouting for him to get people out of the church. Katrina's escort followed Jared, the men pulling people towards the priest's quarters and away from the scene in front of them. _

_Angela screamed as the cloud took the shape of a man and pulled her out of her husband's grip. Gregory ran at the man only to be thrown away. Katrina gasped as Gregory crashed into a pew and Angela screamed. The man's other hand held a knife and the two women ran at the man, trying to pull Angela from his grip. The man pushed them away, the two tumbling down the aisle. _

"_No!" Gregory shouted as the knife was plunged into his wife's chest, her blue eyes full of shock and pain. "Angela!" The black cloud made its way into the bride and she let out a scream of pain._

"_Greg!" Katrina screamed as he tried to rush the man again._

"_No!" Marie shouted, pulling him back. _

"_Let me go! I need to help her!"_

"_She's dead Greg." Marie said softly as Angela fell from the man's grasp, her lips turning blue. _

Carey gasped as the scene changed from a church to a dorm.

_Katrina was sitting at her desk and Marie was on her bed, knees drawn to her chest._

"_He's dead Kat." Marie's brown eyes were lifeless as she spoke. "They killed him."_

"_Marie…"_

"_Greg and the elders were right. They saw my weakness and attacked." Marie fiddled with the diamond ring on her finger, breathing deeply. "It was our engagement party… I was so careful! I had Greg put all the protections on Jared… I stayed by him the entire time…"_

"_Marie it's not your fault."_

"_Yes it is! I was the one who insisted on marrying him! I was the one that told him about the dark!"_

"_He knew what he was getting into Marie! He loved you." Katrina shouted her green eyes full of tears. "It's not your fault. No matter what Greg or the elders say." _

"_They were right…" Marie whispered. _

"_No they weren't. Your not supposed to be alone forever Marie! Look at Rick Phillips! He had twenty years of love!" Marie glared at her friend, brown eyes blazing._

"_And now he has a daughter digging into the dark and trying to get their whole family killed. That's something to look forward to, your right Kat!"_

"_Marie…"_

"_I didn't come here just for Jared Kat. They're giving you an assignment." _

"_What about college? I thought I was-"_

"_You can finish Kat." Marie smiled at her friend, drying her eyes. Katrina sighed, shaking her head. "One of your charges is actually here. Clu Bell."_

* * *

Carey gasped as the vision ended. He looked towards Katrina, the red head smiling weakly as she leaned against the grave. After a moment she stood her green eyes full of sadness.

"Angela and Jared were killed by the dark." Katrina stated. "That's what the dark does. It finds what makes a guardian weak and attacks it."

"Why don't your elders stop them then?" Carey asked before he could stop himself. He could see the pain on his ex's face but he couldn't help himself. She'd dragged them into this world with no warnings or explanations and left the same way. "They're supposed to be good aren't they?"

"They are Carey. But some things you need to learn on your own." Katrina shrugged. "I guess it's always been their way of giving us what we wanted, but then taking it away. Once you have that taste of love and then have it torn away… you shut yourself off emotionally. You don't waste time on emotions anymore."

"What about you?" Carey questioned. "You've always been pretty emotional."

"Your still here." Katrina replied sighing. Carey shook his head, processing the words that had come out of the red heads mouth. Before he had the chance to reply Katrina asked him another question. "Who was leaving Callie's dressing room tonight?"

"Some fan." Carey shrugged.

"Bull." Katrina rolled her eyes and Carey sighed. The red head had always been able to see through his lies. "You know who the woman is don't you." Katrina accused, her green eyes blazing as she stared at Carey's hunched form.

"No, I don't."

"Carey this is important." Katrina's tone softened and she sat down next to him. "For all we know Callie isn't involved in this… but if you know who attacked Clu you need to tell us. He's your brother Carey."

"I thought this was all over." Carey said softly, leaning his head. "I thought she'd leave us all alone- Callie had given her the rest of her royalties…"

"Evelyn?" Katrina had heard of the woman from Irene and Fiona.

"Yeah." Carey sighed heavily. "She started showing up at Callie's concerts backstage. She'd hound her for hours. I don't know how long she did it before I found out… all I know is that Evelyn would bug her to let her represent her again. I came back from a tour and Evelyn was at our apartment, her and Callie hashing out advertising for Callie's new album. They've been together ever since."

"And you're ok with this?" Katrina questioned.

"No. But it's not my decision to make."

"I take it the others don't know."

"No. And they won't find out. Tonight was a freak accident. And just because a blonde attacked Clu doesn't mean it was her. We don't even know when she came into town."

"Carey…"

"It's not my secret to tell Kat. Callie wouldn't put my family in danger."

"I hope not." With that Katrina turned from the blonde and walked away, leaving Carey alone with his thoughts.


	17. Steady hands, just take the wheel

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the So Weird characters. The only things I own are Kat, Marie, Bree, Ben & Greg. The ideas and concepts are my own, with the exception of the Dark and Light, which were heavily influenced by Susan Cooper's the Dark is Rising series.

**Onto the story!**

* * *

"_No!" Carey shouted, running towards two men. "Don't touch them." He growled as he approached his friends._

"_Carey!" Annie screamed and Carey turned around in time to see a blue ball of energy fly towards him. Before he could duck the energy hit him in the side, sending him flying across the room. Katrina could hear other screams as the blonde hit a wall and slid down, his eyes shut. Annie screamed again as one of the men grabbed her arm, dragging her towards a doorway. "No!"_

Katrina sat up in her bed with a gasp, her heart thudding madly in her chest. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. "Holy shit." She muttered finally. "Holy friggen shit." She pulled the covers from her body, shakily standing up.

"Kat? You home?" Marie called from the hallway and the red head sighed. So that was why no one had been in her room. After her conversation with Carey, the red head had wandered the west end of town, making sure everything was alright before heading home. The woman had crashed into a deep sleep. "Kat?"

"I'm coming." Katrina called out, surprised at the hoarseness of her voice. She wandered into the hallway rubbing her eyes warily.

"Hey you. Long night?" Marie grinned at her friend. The brunette's hair was tied back in a ponytail and she wore a pair of sweatpants and tank top gave the red head the hint that the woman had been out for a run or to the gym.

"You could say that." Katrina sat down at the kitchen table. "What time is it?"

"Six thirty."

"Shit." Katrina sighed. She'd only slept for three hours.

"You ok?" Marie asked in concern, taking in her friend's appearance. "You look like shit."

"Thanks." Katrina glared at Marie. "I'm fine. I just had a dream."

"About…" Marie was rummaging through the fridge, smiling at herself when she located the eggs. She set to making herself an omelet, pulling out cheese, bell peppers and tomatoes.

"I don't know." Katrina admitted. "I could see Carey and these two guys. He was trying to attack them- then someone hit him with an energy ball… Annie was there too- one of the guys was trying to take her somewhere..." Katrina trailed off. Marie smiled sympathetically at her friend, shrugging.

"You'll figure it out."

"What if it's too late?" Katrina whispered. "We barely got to Clu in time…"

"Don't think that way." Marie cut her friend off. "We will figure this out and we will stop it. They're going to be fine Kat."

"I hate this." Katrina frowned. "Why did I get this power? Why couldn't I get speed like Greg? Or telekinesis like you?"

"Not everyone can be cool Kat." Marie grinned and ducked as the red head threw her napkin at her. "You want some? I made too much." Katrina shook her head and it was Marie's turn to frown. "You need to eat Kat. I love you but we can't afford to have dead weight when we're going up against this. And if you stop eating again…" Marie stopped, shaking her head at her friend sadly. The red head had come along way from the breakup five years ago- at first the woman had been too depressed to eat, only eating when it was necessary. She still was too thin for Marie and Gregory's liking but at least she had regained her appetite. Until the Phillips/Bell clan had come back. Katrina sighed and stood, going to the cupboard. She grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal, pouring some into the bowl. "Thank you."

"I'm fine Marie." Katrina said softly. "I won't go back to that. I swear." Marie nodded, knowing that the topic was ended for now.

"What are you up to today?"

"Annie wants us all to get together." Katrina shrugged. "Bree's covering me."

"Kat…"

"I know what I'm doing Marie." Katrina sighed. "Besides, how better to make sure my dream doesn't happen then to be with them all the time?" Katrina grinned and Marie rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't what I meant when I said we'd make sure-" Katrina's cell phone began to ring and the red head jumped up, grinning.

"Oh look at that. Guess we'll have to talk later!" Katrina exclaimed. Marie glared at her friend, shaking her head. While it worried her that the woman was getting too attached, a part of Marie was glad she'd gotten her friends back. She heard the red head laugh and the door to her room shut. A few minutes later Katrina walked out, clad in shorts and a tee shirt. She pulled her iPod out of her purse and sat down on the couch to put her sneakers on. "I'm gonna go for a run with Clu… I should be home later."

* * *

Katrina and Clu had finished their run by eight and after much persuading Katrina had agreed to spend the day with the group. Clu suggested they have a picnic in the park and the others had quickly agreed- they split into groups and each decided to get one part of their meal. Clu and Katrina had first gone to her apartment so she could shower and change and then stopped at the café to pick up some desert. The two took the red head's car to the park, meeting up with the others at the entrance.

"I like the hair." Katrina commented and Annie smiled. The singer had trimmed her hair and dyed it back to its original platinum blonde.

"Thanks." Annie grinned and swung an arm around the red head. "So whatcha got in the bag?"

"Surprises." Katrina replied. Fiona put her hand through Clu's arm and smiled at her boyfriend who rolled his eyes.

"Don't ask me- she made me wait outside when she went in!" Fiona rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away. Clu shook his head. "I feel used."

"You know I love you honey." Fiona gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek and sped up to join Katrina and Fiona. Carey patted his brother on the back, smirking.

"Women." Clu muttered. Jack laughed at his friend, shaking his head.

"So this is the place." Annie commented as she placed her bag on the grass. She looked around the open field, her blue eyes full of confusion. The park was so beautiful, but deep down the attacks that had taken place here made the blonde wary of it.

"It's beautiful." Fiona stated as she spread the blanket out on the ground. "I can see why you stayed here Kat. If I lived here I wouldn't go back to California either. It reminds me of home." The brunette stated and Clu smiled at his girlfriend. He knew that she missed home more than he did and this trip was only feeding to the home sickness.

"It's fun but nothing like home." Katrina smiled at Fiona as she pulled out a container from her bag. "I had Bree make some extra brownies- extra toffee chips." Carey lunged for the container and Katrina laughed, holding it close to her chest. "After lunch. Besides, you've already had a whole plate since you've been here." The red head teased and Carey lunged at her again. Katrina shrieked and threw the container to Fiona a second before the blonde tackled her onto the grass. Clu followed his brother's example, reaching towards his girlfriend.

"Oh I don't think so buster." Fiona shook her head at her boyfriend. "Clu Bell if you push me to the ground I will make your life a living-" Fiona shouted as Clu ignored her, tackling the brunette to the ground. She shrieked as he tickled her, trying to loosen her hold on the brownies. "Annie!"

"Oh hell no." Annie laughed at her friend. "I am NOT getting tackled or tickled or anything for those! They're full of peanut butter which you know I hate!"

"There's chocolate chip ones in there too." Katrina shouted as she tried to push Carey off of her. The blonde was trying to tickle her but she was putting up a fight. Annie's eyes lit up and she ran towards Fiona's defense, pushing Clu off of the brunette. Fiona smiled at her friend gratefully. Annie pulled the container from her friend's hand and Fiona shouted in surprise.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Whoever's side has the brownies." Annie grinned at her friend. She pulled the lid off the container and glared around her. Carey, Clu and Jack had surrounded the blonde on all sides, bodies tense as they prepared to attack. "Back off. I've been on a no sugar diet for a month. I will hurt you."

"Shit man, let her have one." Jack warned his friends. "She really will kill you." Fiona laughed as she helped Katrina up. Annie moaned as she ate a brownie and shut the lid. "Babe don't you want to share with the rest of us?"

"After lunch. Those are good Kat." Annie stated and the three men groaned. The blonde giggled and placed the container on the blanket. "Why don't you three play football or something?" She asked and the men rolled their eyes but followed her suggestion.

Annie stood and brought the bags she'd placed on the grass onto the blanket. She pulled out the plates and plastic utensils, rummaging trough the bags for the sandwiches. "Hey which bag has the sandwiches Fi?" She turned towards Fiona, her eyes widening as she saw Fiona kneeling next to Katrina. "Kat?"

"No!" The red head screamed and Annie ran towards Fiona's side, her blue eyes full of concern. Katrina's body tossed and turned and the red head's face had paled considerably.

"Guys!" Fiona shouted.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked as he ran towards his sister. "What happened to her?"

"I think she's having a vision." Fiona stated and Jack sighed. "Not the time Jack."

"One day! One normal day! Is that so much to ask for?" Jack grumbled as Carey pushed his friend out of the way. The blonde kneeled down on the other side of Katrina, gently propping her head onto his lap. Clu nudged Jack, winking at him and the brunette rolled his eyes. He knew his sister and girlfriend probably would have squealed if they weren't worried for their friend, but Jack could still see a sparkle in the women's eyes as they watched the two.

"_Clu!" Fiona screamed and Katrina felt her heart freeze in her chest as the blonde fell from the balcony. A few seconds later Jack followed suit. She could hear Fiona's screams and Annie's sobs but she couldn't see them. The scene changed and Katrina spotted the two in a corner, talking quietly._

* * *

"_They killed them." Annie whispered and Fiona hugged her friend tightly. "They killed them. They probably killed Kat and Carey. And Molly and Irene and Ned. Oh God. We're going to die." Annie's body was shaking and Fiona felt a lump in her throat as she tried to keep her tears in. _

Katrina gasped for air as her vision ended, clutching her head.

"Kat?" Jack questioned. "You ok?" Katrina shook her head, her breathing still not quite back to normal. Her green eyes opened and she saw five faces hovering over her. What was underneath her head? Taking a few deep breaths she then nodded at Jack's question. She struggled to sit up, propping herself up on her elbows.

"What happened Kat?" Fiona hunched down next to Katrina, her brown eyes full of concern and curiosity.

"Nothing." Katrina said sharply. She felt so shaky and her heart hadn't stopped pounding yet.

"Bull." Clu called Katrina out and the red head turned to glare at him.

"Nothing happened." Katrina gritted out and struggled to stand. Carey reached out and pulled her to her feet. Why couldn't she stop shaking? Carey's hand stayed on her arm and Katrina nodded at him gratefully.

"You had a vision Kat. We need to know what it was about." Annie tried to convince her friend, concern in her blue eyes. "Please Kat."

"I don't remember." Katrina said softly. How could she tell them she saw Clu and Jack fall to their deaths? Annie glared at her friend and Katrina sighed. "Marie told you guys- I see things but they're all fuzzy. I don't remember." Katrina ran her hand through her hair, trying to look as frustrated as she could. Hopefully she still had the skill to pull the wool over her friends' eyes.

"Guys give it up." Carey warned before Annie or Fiona could ask another question. "She'll remember eventually and tell us." Katrina smiled at Carey, nodding.

"Can we please eat?" Katrina pleaded and smiled weakly as Fiona and Annie reluctantly nodded. Clu looked suspiciously at his friend but kept his mouth shut, nodding at her request.

"I'm starving." Clu announced. "Next time you get a vision do you think it could wait until AFTER I've eaten?" Katrina laughed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"That sounded good babe." Jack called from the balcony as Annie finished rehearsing another song. Gavin and Ron wouldn't arrive until later in the afternoon to rehearse but the pop singer had wanted to get a head start. It didn't hurt that despite all their baggage, music still was the one thing that they all could agree on. After lunch the blonde had suggested that they make their way to the hall she would be performing in the next night and hang out. It had been a tradition among the clan when she had first started and something she missed now. With Fiona's constant book promotional tours and Clu's surf shop even if they were all in the same city it was rare they'd have time for a bite to eat, let alone down time. She was going to miss her friends when this concert was over.

"Clu! Enough!" Fiona shouted at her boyfriend and Annie looked over at her friend. The woman was attempting to type on her laptop but Clu and Jack had taken to hand ball on the wall directly behind her. Katrina laughed at the two and Annie joined in.

"Guys don't you have anything better to do?" Carey chimed in. "You could start setting up the amps for Ron and Gavin."

"Nah, we'll pass." Jack spoke up and Annie rolled her eyes.

"Then why don't you guys go upstairs and play cards or something?" Carey suggested. While the blonde had kept his end of the bargain and had spent the bulk of the day with the group, Annie could see that so much time with their friends was wearing thin. The two men nodded and headed towards the balcony. Fiona smiled gratefully at Carey before continuing to type on her laptop. Annie assumed the woman was working on another chapter of her new book, and the blonde couldn't wait to read it.

"I think we all need some caffeine and maybe some sugar." Katrina announced as she stood. As much fun as the group was currently having, the woman was a workaholic and Annie knew that being away from her shop for this long was killing the red head. Annie laughed and shrugged, crouching down by the edge of the stage. She pulled out two twenties from her jeans and motioned towards the red head who shook her head. "Annie there are some perks to owning your own café. One being you don't pay for drinks. Now what can I get you guys?" After receiving the orders from the group Katrina shrugged her jacket on and walked out of the rehearsal hall. Carey placed his guitar down and Annie looked at her friend.

"I need some air." Carey stated and Annie smiled at her friend. The two had been getting along great today- maybe he'd finally make the final step towards resuming their friendship. Annie nodded a goodbye before walking back towards her microphone. She'd gone over half her set list but still had a way to go.

"Where's the bathroom in this place?" Fiona asked her friend and Annie smirked.

"You can use mine. You remember where the dressing room is?" At Fiona's nod Annie went back to her set list, checking the songs she'd already rehearsed. She looked up as one of the lights flickered. Jack and Clu had sworn they'd leave the lighting alone- the last time they'd messed with it Ned had them clean each of the tour bus bathrooms- after visiting a Mexican restaurant.

"Guys stop!" Annie shouted a warning. The flickering was getting annoying- she couldn't focus on the sheet when the lights kept going off. One of the lights sparked and Annie shouted in surprised. She clutched her chest and shook her head- she had to stop getting spooked so easily. The lights flickered off completely and Annie sighed. "Not funny guys…" Annie called. "You can turn the lights back on now."

"Now why would we want to do that?" Annie turned around as she heard a voice behind her.

"Whose there?"

"You've forgotten me already? God Annie, that's low." Annie spun around trying to locate where the person was.

* * *

Katrina walked out of the café, one hand holding her own cappuccino while the other juggled two trays with drinks for the others.

"I take it you remembered?" Carey's voice startled Katrina and she jumped, her green eyes narrowing on the blonde. He took one of the trays out of her hands, pulling the red eye from it. "You're not the only one who can sneak up on people. I assume that you had to report your vision to Greg and Marie?" Katrina sighed, nodding. "Why couldn't you just tell us the truth?"

"What was I supposed to say? Hey Annie, Fi you guys are going to get kidnapped! Oh yeah, Jack and Clu I just saw you guys die! Wanna know how?" Katrina snapped. Carey stared at her for a moment, his mouth open wide before he collected himself.

"I might've worded it different but, yeah." Carey shrugged. Katrina sighed, shaking her head.

"I can't do that to them."

"So you'd rather us walk blindly into a trap? We could avoid-"

"That's my job Carey. I told Greg what happened, he's going to look out for them."

"What else have you seen? Besides Fi and Annie being taken and my brother dying?" Carey questioned her. Katrina sighed, shaking her head. "Second chances." Katrina glared at the blonde.

"I saw you protecting Annie. Someone attacked you with a ball of energy and you got hurt." Katrina stated shortly.

"Did I die?"

"I don't know. The vision ended before I could see." Katrina sighed. "I told you guys- they aren't the clearest things ever. They're just bits and pieces of what's going to happen."

"Well what can you remember?"

"When Jack and Clu fell it was really dark- I could barely see Annie and Fi."

"What about the first vision?"

"When the ball hit you it made you fly across the room into a wall." Katrina's eyes widened and the coffee carrier fell from her hand. Carey lunged to catch it, grimacing when it fell to the ground, splashing him. "Oh crap."

"What?"

"It's happening today." Katrina whispered and Carey's eyes widened. "Now." Carey threw the coffee container he was holding into the garbage and sighed as Katrina turned and walked away from him.

"How do you know?" Carey struggled to keep up with the woman as she started to walk the short trip to the rehearsal venue.

"Because the wall you flew into is the same wall that Clu and Jack were throwing that ball against." Katrina stated and Carey sighed heavily. The red head pulled out her phone, her fingers typing furiously 

as she sent text messages to Marie and Greg. Carey pulled out his own phone and dialed his brother's number, grunting when his brother's voicemail picked up. He hung up quickly, dialing Fiona's number next. Katrina held the door open for him as he slammed his cell phone shut.

"They're not picking up." Carey stated as the two made their way into the quiet rehearsal hall. "What the hell? What happened to the lights?" Carey jumped when Katrina's hand dug into his arm. The red head was staring up at the balcony, her green eyes wide with fear. The two could hear an argument upstairs as they crept forwards, Katrina's hand still digging into the blonde's arm.

"Carey!" Katrina exclaimed as they heard a grunt and the blonde shook her hand off his arm. He ran towards the balcony praying he'd be in time. Katrina squeezed her eyes shut as something pushed her out of the way and she heard a crash.


	18. Steady feet, don't fail me now

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the So Weird characters. The only things I own are Kat, Marie, Bree, Ben & Greg. The ideas and concepts are my own, with the exception of the Dark and Light, which were heavily influenced by Susan Cooper's the Dark is Rising series.

**Onto the story!**"Boo!" Annie screamed as a man appeared in front of her. His gold eyes made the blond shiver and she began to back away, her hands clenched into fists. Why the hell weren't the lights back on yet? This place had to have a backup generator. "What are you running away for Annie? Don't you know it's rude to ignore people?"

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Annie growled. She reached into her back pocket, pulling her cell phone out.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Shane." The man smirked and Annie gasped. She opened her cell phone and screamed as she took in the man's appearance. Shane's smile widened and his fangs glistened. She turned around and started running, screaming again when she hit something solid.

"Leaving the party so fast?" Annie began to panic as hands grabbed her arms. She struggled to get free, whimpering.

"Leave her alone." Fiona growled and Annie sighed in relief. If Fiona was here then she must have brought the others!

"Don't worry Fi, we won't leave you out. Some friends of ours are hosting a party and you two are the guests of honor!" Shane exclaimed.

"Don't you two ever die?" Fiona asked. Annie sighed. Why was she antagonizing them? Where the hell were the others? Annie's eyes widened as realization hit- the others weren't with Fiona, she was stalling.

"Who are you?" Annie asked the man holding her.

"I'm Brent, Shane's brother."

"Peter's brother." Fiona supplied and Annie nodded, understanding. She'd heard about Brent, he'd been the one to start the problems while Fiona was still in Seattle.

"This is great. But can we do this another time? I really have places to be- songs to sing!" Annie struggled against Brent. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she really wanted her friends to hurry up and get to them.

"Oh no. I don't think you'll be singing for quite a while Annie." Brent grinned and leaned towards her. Annie screamed, twisting away from him before he could get close to her neck. "What is it with you all? Can't you guys just be nice and complacent?" Fiona snorted and rolled her eyes. Annie looked in the direction of her friend's voice, shaking her head. She then closed her eyes, hoping for something, anything to get them out of this. All of a sudden her phone rang and she and Brent jumped, the vampire temporarily letting go of her.

"Run!" Fiona shouted as she shut her cell phone. Annie breathed a sigh of relief, running in what she hoped was the exit. "Hurry!"

"Where are we going?" Annie shouted to her friend. She opened her cell phone again, the light illuminating the hallway.

"I don't know- away from them."

"Where are the others?"

"I don't know!" Fiona shouted.

"We can't leave them." Annie stopped and Fiona let out a growl of frustration. "Fi we can't- they'll kill them."

"They're going to kill us if we don't get out of here."

"Fi-"

"I know you're right. I just… I'm scared. I don't want to play this game anymore- I thought we'd ended this. They won't die!"

"We'll be fine Fi. We're going to get out of this." Annie pulled her friend into a reassuring hug, sighing. "We'll be fine." She repeated. She felt Fiona nodding against her shoulder and pulled away. "Where were Jack and Clu last?"

"I think they were still up on the balcony. I was in the bathroom when the lights went out and then I heard you scream."

"We'll check there first. Hopefully they're there or outside with Kat and Carey." Fiona nodded. She took her own cell phone out, trying to light their path a bit more. The two ran up the stairs, jumping at the slightest noise.

"Jack? Clu?" Annie called out, looking around the small balcony. A chair was turned over where the two had been sitting and she hurried towards the table, gasping as she knelt next to her boyfriend. Fiona knelt next to Clu, shaking him gently.

"Clu? Clu wake up." Fiona's voice was shaky and Annie looked worriedly at her friend. She knew that the vampires had a grudge against her boyfriend and had attacked Jack but they wouldn't have killed them- would they?

"Jack?" Annie shook her boyfriend and smiled when she heard a groan in response. "Jack baby wake up." Her boyfriend's head shook and his eyes opened, blinking open and shut a few times.

"What happened?" Jack mumbled and Annie helped him sit. The brunette put a hand to his head, groaning as he felt the bump.

"Did anyone get the license plate of the truck that hit me?" Clu groaned and Fiona let out a squeak, hugging her boyfriend gently. "Ugh, babe you gotta get off." Fiona smiled at her boyfriend, pulling him to a sitting position.

"What happened to you?" Fiona asked.

"One minute we were talking and then I felt someone hit me in the head. I don't remember anything besides that. What's going on Fi?" Jack asked his sister, taking in Annie and Fiona's worried faces.

"Shane and Brent are back."

"Both of them?" Clu exclaimed.

"Shh!" Annie hissed. "We ran away from them but they're still here." Annie's eyes were wide and full of fear. Jack placed his arm around her, pulling her against him.

"It'll be ok." Jack whispered to her. "We'll get out of here."

"Where are Carey and Kat?" Clu asked, standing up. "We need to go find them."

"We're hoping they're still outside." Fiona replied, sighing.

"Why are they after us? What did we do now?" Jack muttered, helping his girlfriend to her feet. He squeezed her hand tightly and Annie smiled at him.

"Oh you know the usual revenge." The four jumped, Annie screaming as Shane appeared in front of the group. Brent was hovering above the ledge, grinning at the four.

"Oh shit." Clu muttered.

"Oh shit would be nice. Miss me Clu?" Brent grinned. "Nice to see you again Jack."

"Wish I could say the same." Jack retorted. "What do you want from us?"

"Nothing from you. Or Clu. Well, except for the two of you to be dead. But, since I've been given orders not to kill you two _**yet- **_I'll settle for Annie and Fiona." Clu snorted at this, rolling his eyes.

"Like we'd really let you take them." Clu laughed.

"Well you've almost let me before." Shane retorted and the blonde narrowed his eyes at the vampire. "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. The choice is –"

"No way in hell." Jack cut the vampire off and Shane grinned.

"I love when people want to do it the hard way!" Shane exclaimed. His eyes glowed gold and before Jack could blink he'd grabbed Annie from him, the blonde's scream cut off as Shane's hand wrapped around her throat.

"What the-" Jack looked at the vampire in disbelief. Clu growled at the two, pushing Fiona behind him.

"Don't try it buddy." Clu warned Brent, his eyes full of determination.

"Please Clu. We know how this is going to end, how it always ends! I'm going to try and bite you; Fiona's going to go all "don't bite my boyfriend! I'll go with you!" and you'll be the loser pouting in the corner. So why don't we just save ourselves all that effort and just you know, give up?" Brent shrugged, smirking. Clu glared at him and Fiona rolled her eyes. "Or, I could do this." Brent sped towards the two and grabbed Clu by his shirt. The vampire pulled him towards the balcony railing and pushed him off, the blonde's arms flailing as he fell. Fiona screamed, running towards the balcony but Brent grabbed her around the waist. The group heard a crash and Jack's eyes closed, his head bowed. Annie's eyes were full of tears and she was shaking, silently praying her friend was alright. Fiona struggled against Brent, her hands flailing as she tried to hit the vampire with all her might. Brent grabbed her wrists in one of his hands, smiling at her.

"That looks like fun." Shane told his brother, smirking. "Catch." He grinned and threw Annie towards his brother, Brent grabbing her with his other hand, pulling her against him. Before Jack knew what was happening Shane had him by the throat and had lifted him off the ground. "Say hi to your dad for me." Shane grinned at Jack and threw him off the balcony. Fiona screamed again and Annie felt her knees buckle, Brent's hand the only thing that held her up.

"You're a bastard." Fiona ground out, eyes shimmering with tears. "You're a cold, heartless bastard and I can't wait to kill you and see you rot in-"

"Please Fi, enough. You've tried to kill me and obviously it doesn't work." Brent grinned at Fiona. He squeezed tightly on her wrist, smirking as she whimpered. He let go of Fiona and Annie, the brunette grabbing her friend by the waist to keep her from falling down.

"They killed them." Annie whispered and Fiona hugged her friend tightly. "They killed them. They probably killed Kat and Carey. And Molly and Irene and Ned. Oh God. We're going to die." Annie's body was shaking and Fiona felt a lump in her throat as she tried to keep her tears in. They couldn't both crumble- one of them had to figure out a way out. Annie had done that for her before, and now it was her turn.

"You won't get away with this." Fiona stood up, her brown eyes full of anger. "My mother- she knows what you are. Kat, Marie and Greg will find us. And they're going to kill you." Fiona growled, her tone holding no humor. "For real this time."

"Big talk for such a little girl." Shane laughed. "You have too much faith in your friends Fiona."

"We're on big bro." Brent tapped his brother on the shoulder, pointing to his watch.

"C'mon ladies… I think it's time you met your host for the party." Shane grinned at the two, yanking Annie to her feet. The blonde glared at the vampire, her eyes full of hate as she pulled away.

"I can walk on my own." Annie spat and Fiona smirked. There was her best friend.

"Well then lead the way." Shane bowed, pointing towards the exit. "After you ladies."

* * *

Clu's eyes had been shut since he'd started his fall from the balcony. His life had already passed before his eyes- way too quickly for his liking- and still he fell. This was it- he was going to die. He'd wanted to do so many things. Get married to Fi. Get Kat back into their lives. Make peace with his brother. He heard something crash next to him and Clu forced his eyes open as he hit something soft. He looked to his right, gasping as he met his brother's concerned face.

"You just had to piss them off." Carey ground out as he helped his brother down to a chair. Clu smirked at his brother. The older Bell was trying to act tough but Clu could see how shaken his brother was- he had felt it when Carey caught him. "God bro…" Carey knelt next to his brother, pulling him into a tight hug. "You gotta stop scaring the shit out of me. I'm too young for gray hairs."

"I'll try." Clu's voice was hoarse as he pulled away from his brother. Carey had stopped shaking but remained pale. He looked over his brother's shoulder and gasped, seeing Jack being helped up by Gregory.

"Not really how I wanted to bungee jump." Jack rubbed his neck, shrugging. Katrina rolled her eyes, pushing the brunette gently. Marie had a hand on the red head's shoulder and Clu looked closely at his friend, taking in her pale face. Her green eyes were bright compared to her pale complexion and they were shining with what must have been tears.

"Shane and Brent have Annie and Fi." Clu stated as he stood up.

"We'll get them back, don't worry." Carey reassured his brother. "They'll be fine."

"I wouldn't be so sure you'll get them back Carey." Carey's eyes narrowed as Shane's voice filled the hall. The lights turned on and Katrina jumped, her eyes widening as she looked to the stage. Annie and Fiona were standing together, Shane and Brent in front of them. "You see our boss really wants to meet them, get their autographs and everything. And it's really rude to stand up fans- you should know that Mr. Rocker."

"Fuck you." Clu growled as he stepped in front of his brother. "Let them go now." Brent laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Really Clu, can't you just die already?" Brent grinned at him. "Our boss did tell us to leave them unharmed but maybe if we just took a little taste no one would notice." Brent stated and before the four could react Annie and Fiona were once again in Shane and Brent's grasp, necks exposed.

"No!" Carey shouted, running towards two men. "Don't touch them." He growled as he approached his friends.

"Carey!" Annie screamed and Carey turned around in time to see a blue ball of energy fly towards him. Before he could duck the energy hit him in the side, sending him flying across the room. Annie screamed again as one of the men grabbed her arm, dragging her towards a doorway.

"Clu!" Fiona shouted for her boyfriend, trying to pull away from the man that held her. "Jack!"

"Annie! Fi!" Jack shouted, torn between helping his sister and girlfriend. He heard Annie scream and felt his heart ache.

"No!"Katrina shouted and her own ball of energy formed in her hand. Before she could fire at the vampires two orbs- one red and one black fired at the vampires, knocking them to the ground. She turned to see Marie and Gregory making their way towards the group. She smiled gratefully at the two and ran towards Carey, kneeling besides the blonde. Carey groaned as Katrina helped him up. "You know Carey, Clu's the own who charges stupidly into situations- not you."

"Bite me." Carey spat at the red head. His expression softened as he leaned against the wall. "Thanks Kat." Katrina nodded and the two made their way back towards the fight. Carey shouted as Clu was hit by the same orb of energy, sinking to his knees. Katrina's heart fell to her stomach as she watched the attacks on her friends, her green eyes full of panic. She shouted as a hand landed on her shoulder and she turned towards the person. Marie pulled away from her friend, shaking her head.

"You get them out of here, I'll get Fi and Annie." Marie told Katrina, her brown eyes full of determination. She could see Katrina starting to crumble and knew she had to pull her friend out of it. "This isn't a joke anymore Kat, get them out!"

"Ok." Katrina nodded, taking a deep breath. She ran towards Clu helping the blonde to his feet. "Are you ok?"

"Fi!" Clu exclaimed and Katrina nodded. "We need to help her Kat- they'll kill her!"

"I know Clu… Marie will get them. We need to get out of here though!"

"Where are the others?" Katrina looked around, spotting Jack and Carey in the corner, Jack holding Carey up. The two were standing in front of Greg's body trying to protect the man from any more harm. "Fuck." She muttered and Clu squeezed her shoulder. The two made their way towards the others and Katrina kneeled next to Gregory. She placed her hand on Gregory's chest and her hands began to glow, slowly healing the brunette. Gregory smiled weakly at his friend and nodded. Before Katrina could ask if he was alright she was pushed away from him as a piece of the ceiling fell where she had been kneeling. "Shit!"

"Are you OK?" Clu asked as he helped his friend up. Katrina nodded, her green eyes scanning to see if Gregory was ok. When she saw the brunette stand she sighed and turned towards the blond.

"Clu get them out of here." Katrina shouted at her friend. Clu shook his head.

"We're not leaving without you guys."

"You can't help! Carey can barely stand and the two of you are hurt enough! I can't heal all of you if something happens!" Katrina's eyes widened as Marie shouted and she turned to see her friend crash into the wall. "Please Clu."

"We're waiting for you Kat. If it gets too bad we'll leave, I swear. But I'm not going to leave you guys until then." Jack spoke up and Clu smiled at his friend gratefully. Katrina sighed, shaking her head.

"Now is not a good time to start believing Jack." Katrina scolded but there was a slight smile on her face. "You guys get out of here at the first sign that things are going bad… worse." Katrina corrected herself and then ran towards her friend.

"Kat go back!" Marie shouted as her friend helped her stand. Katrina shook her head, letting her friend go once she was on her feet.

"I've had enough of this. You don't come into my town and attack my friends." Katrina growled at the men holding Fiona and Annie. Her hands began to glow and a small orb formed in her hands. Marie took her friend's cue and followed suit. Once the orbs were large enough Katrina and Marie sent them flying at the men, temporarily freeing Annie and Fiona. The two began to run towards the guardians, relief on their faces.

"I don't think so." The floor between the group separated and Annie and Fiona skidded to a stop. "Good try, really." The voice came from the balcony and they saw a blond leaning over it.

"Shit." Clu muttered and Fiona shook her head in disbelief.

"Why are you here Evelyn?" Carey shouted his hazel eyes full of anger. "What do you want?"

"What do I want Carey? I want them."


	19. Your eyes tell the lies of the lines

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the So Weird characters. The only things I own are Kat, Marie, Bree, Ben & Greg. The ideas and concepts are my own, with the exception of the Dark and Light, which were heavily influenced by Susan Cooper's the Dark is Rising series.

**Authors Note:** Thanks for all the reviews guys. We're getting towards the middle of this story- it's the last in my series so I want to go out with a bang. I know I haven't been around in a month but I've been a bit busy with the end of the school year! I've also been doing some research in Greek Mythology to figure out Sirens a bit more and came up with my version of what one would look like in the 21st century. Let me know if this is too far fetched to imagine!

**Onto the story!**

Carey shouted in surprise as Evelyn appeared in front of the blond. "You didn't think they were the only ones who have powers? Who do you think is helping them?" Evelyn scoffed and the group stared at the woman in shock.

"We got rid of you." Fiona whispered and Evelyn laughed at the brunette.

"You silly girl." Evelyn walked around Carey, her grin widening. "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

"Carey?" Annie looked at her friend in confusion. "What's she talking about?"

"Evelyn's been using Callie." Katrina spoke up. Her heart broke for her ex fiancé. "She's been back for a while, she's been Callie's manager. She was at the concert the other night." Annie's blue eyes flashed with hurt and Jack's face turned red. "Carey just found out."

"You don't have to lie for me." Carey's voice was hoarse as he looked at the red head. "I've known for a while. But it was Callie's decision and I couldn't tell her not to use this bitch."

"As fun as this whole thing is I'm hungry. So if I'm not going to get a meal out of this I'm leaving." Brent spoke up and Carey's eyes narrowed on the man.

"You're not going anywhere." Marie spoke up. The vampire's eyes widened as he spotted the guardian on his side of the crack in the floor. "Sometimes I wonder how the dark picks their bad guys." She grinned at the blond vampire. Brent growled and lunged at the brunette. Greg shouted and a black ball of energy flew from his hand stopping the vampire in his tracks.

"Very crafty." Shane smirked at the male guardian. Clu took advantage of the distraction and attempted to jump over the crack but a blast of energy from Evelyn's hand stopped him. The four could only watch as Marie and Gregory fought Brent and Shane kept Fiona and Annie far enough away from their friends.

"We need to do something." Jack hissed to Katrina and the red head nodded.

"I'm thinking!" Katrina sighed as Clu once again tried to run towards his girlfriend from a different angle.

"You might want to stop that soon Clu. Evelyn's only so patient." Callie stated and Katrina heard a gasp from Carey. The red head turned around and her eyes widened. Callie stood before the group, her eyes now a cold blue and her siren form exposed for all to see. Her brown hair was now longer and curly, her dress was loose fitting and tied with a simple ribbon, and growing from her back were a pair of wings. Clu gasped and Jack gripped Katrina' shoulder in shock.

"Callie?" Carey whispered in disbelief and Katrina felt her heart sink to her stomach. Clu and Jack stared at the woman in shock. Callie smirked at the group, shrugging.

"Aw Carey. You look surprised." Callie grinned as she stepped off of the stage, standing next to Evelyn. "Did you really think I agreed to perform at a concert for some washed up singer? Please. We had a plan and it was really quite easy to pull off. Get some stupid, love sick boy to fall in love with me and then kidnap his friends." Callie laughed at Carey's heartbroken expression.

"Bitch." Clu cursed, glaring at his brother's girlfriend. "What the hell did my brother do to you?"

"Nothing Clu." Callie shrugged. "He was just the easiest of you to trick. You Bells are pretty easy when it comes to love- all someone has to do is show you affection and boom, you're blinded by love." Evelyn laughed at this, nodding. Carey and Clu glared at the women.

"Why Fi and Annie?" Jack questioned. "They were your friends! They took you in!"

"They never liked me Jack- neither did you or Clu. You guys just tolerated me because you thought I made Carey happy. Clu was right all along and you all ignored him, because poor Carey had his heart broken and needed happiness. Wasn't that what you said Jack?" Carey looked at his friend sharply, his hazel eyes full of anger but also sadness.

"So I'm not the best judge in character." Jack hissed. "And maybe my friends are a little too eager to jump into relationships. Its still better then working for a lying bitch." Evelyn rolled her eyes. She flicked her hand and a bolt of electricity hit Jack, flinging him into Katrina and Clu. Carey's eyes widened as he turned to help his friends. He let out a small shout as Callie appeared in front of him. He turned away from her, growling at Evelyn who stood right behind him.

"The fun is just starting Carey. Don't worry about those losers." Callie ran a hand through her fiancé's hair. Her appearance returned to what Carey was used to seeing and the blonde felt himself relax into her touch. "Stay with me, join our side. I'll let them go, I promise." Carey glared at the siren's comment, shaking his head. He winced when her hand tightened on his hair. Callie returned to her siren appearance and glared at him.

"Do what your fiancé says Carey. I give you my word that I will leave Jack and Clu alone. They'll walk out of here in one piece." Evelyn whispered in the older Bell's ear. Carey flinched and shrugged away from the two women.

"You two are insane." Carey hissed.

"So what if we are?" Evelyn asked. "I'm offering you a chance to finally have happiness. Once I've done what I need to do I'll let you and Callie leave me, you'd never see or hear from me again."

"You said that last time." Clu pointed out and Evelyn threw a small ball of energy in the direction of Clu. Carey stepped in front of the ball's path, wincing as it hit his upper chest. Evelyn rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"You don't want to do this Callie." Carey spoke up, his eyes full of pain as he turned his attention back towards his fiancé. He wrapped an arm around his chest trying to dull the pain. "You're not like them."

Callie snorted at Carey's speech, her brown eyes full of amusement. "What would you know about me Carey? You've been so obsessed with her to even notice how I like my coffee let alone what side I'd chose!"

"Callie please." Carey's voice lowered as he pleaded with his fiancé. "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. It wasn't fair to you for me to involve you in a relationship I wasn't really ready for. But you can't take it out on them- they didn't do anything to you. Fi's been trying to help you since the day she met you-"

"Help me!" Callie's voice was loud and sharp as she cut the blonde off. She laughed and Carey flinched at the sharpness in her voice. Jack, Clu and Katrina shared a look, stepping closer to the blonde. "Why is it that **I** am the one that needs help? Why do **I** need a potion every time I go on stage? _**Maybe**_ I don't want help. Evelyn's showed me that my talent isn't something to hide from. It's something to be proud of."

"She's brain washing you." Carey hissed his eyes landing on the blonde woman. Evelyn smirked at him, her blue eyes full of humor. "She's just using you to get to us!"

"Please Carey. As much as I know you'd love to think you really played a role in this, you don't. You're being used just as much as I am. But the difference between the two of us is that I knew what was happening, and I'm ok with it." Callie smirked at her fiancé, her hand stroking his cheek in a mock loving gesture. Carey flinched away from her touch, his hazel eyes blazing.

"As great as your evil plan speech has been, it's done now." Clu cut in, his eyes full of anger at the siren. "I think you've caused my family enough pain." Clu stood in front of his brother, hands clenched into fists. Callie snorted at the younger Bell's attempt to protect his brother and rolled her eyes.

"Really Clu. When are you going to learn that playing the hero doesn't work for you?" Callie grinned. Her eyes were full of amusement as she began to hum.

"Cover your ears." Katrina hissed to the three men, her green eyes narrowing on the siren. Callie smirked at the red head and began to hum louder. Jack, Carey and Clu had covered their ears but Katrina could see that Callie's song was starting to get to them. Her green eyes glowed brightly and her hand formed a small ball of green electricity. "You're not going to win Callie." Katrina tried to distract the siren. Callie shrugged and began to sing.

"I think she is winning dear. By a lot." Evelyn spoke up, her blue eyes glowing gold. "You can do this Callie. You can finally end this."

"Callie you're going to kill him." Katrina turned her attention back towards Callie. Clu and Jack had sunk to their knees, faces twisted in pain. Carey's eyes were full of pain but he still stood, fighting to reject the siren's call. "He loves you. He chose you- not me." Katrina's voice was soft as she stated that fact. "And I know that you love him- even if you were using him. This evil thing doesn't work for you Callie- Evelyn's just using you." Katrina stopped as Carey grunted in pain, sinking to his knees. Her heart broke- this wasn't how things were supposed to end. Callie's eyes were locked on her fiancé and Katrina saw a flicker of sadness in the siren's eyes. "Please Callie. Don't do this to them. They've been trying to help you, to love you." Callie's song faltered and Katrina took a step closer to the siren.

"For someone who claims to be so independent, why are you letting her use you like this? Why are you letting her make you do all the dirty work? You're stronger then she'll ever be Callie." Katrina was now an arm's length from the siren. Her eyes had returned to their regular green and the small ball of energy had disappeared from her hand. Callie shook her head in denial but had stopped singing. Katrina smiled at her. She heard the men shifting behind her and her smile grew. She placed her hand on Callie's shoulder. "We can help you Callie- if you want it."

"She doesn't." Evelyn growled and Katrina turned her head to face the blonde. Her eyes widened as a ball of energy flew at her, hitting her in the stomach. Katrina shouted as she sank to her knees, her body full of pain. She bent over and clutched her stomach, willing the pain away. Where the hell were Marie and Greg when she needed them? She heard Clu and Jack shout out in protest. "Callie this has gone on too far. Get this over with." With her instructions clear, Evelyn disappeared into the hole in the ground. The hole closed behind her.

Callie's eyes were once again full of hatred as she squatted in front of Katrina. She reached out towards the red head's neck and Katrina tried to move her head away from the siren but her body protested in pain.

"You don't deserve this." Callie hissed as her hand twisted in Katrina's necklace. Katrina's green eyes narrowed at the siren, her hand going around Callie's in a weak attempt to stop her. Callie grinned at Katrina as she yanked on the chain, ripping the necklace and ring off of her neck. Katrina glared at her, struggling to stand up. "Did you really think he'd come back to you if you kept this? How pathetic." Callie stood up, placing the chain in her pocket.

"Kat!" Before Katrina could respond she heard Clu calling her and the blonde skidded to a stop in between the two women. Strong arms pulled her to her feet and she leaned against the person holding her. "Back off Callie. Don't you have other people to piss off?"

"Actually. I do. Your girlfriend." Callie's smile widened and before the blonde could respond a hole appeared behind the siren. She jumped into it, the hole closing behind her. Katrina heard Jack and Clu shout and struggled to pull away from the person holding her.

"Stay still. I've got you." Carey whispered into her ear and any other time Katrina would have relaxed. Now she succeeded in pulling away from Carey, shaking her head as it spun for a moment. One of her arms clutched her stomach, the other placing a hand on Clu's shoulder.

"We've got to find the others." She spoke softly to her friend, green eyes full of concern and pain. Clu's eyes were full of anger as he faced her, but softened and he nodded. "She's just trying to get you upset."

"No she isn't." Gregory stated behind them and Katrina turned to face her friend, her face sinking as she saw Marie's body in his arms. "We tried to stop them but they were too strong." Gregory stated softly. Katrina took a step towards her friend, wincing. Carey's hands were around her again and she leaned against him for support.

"What are we going to do?" Clu whispered, mostly to himself but to his friends as well.

"We're going to fight." Carey replied. Katrina's eyebrows rose and Jack turned to face his friend. Carey's eyes were full of anger and Clu felt a surge of pride as he saw his brother take charge. "They're not going to win. I won't let them."

"I hate to break your pep talk up but we need to get out of here and regroup right now." Gregory spoke up. He shifted Marie in his arms and Clu felt his heart ache for the woman. "We need to check on the others- we don't know that the dark wasn't after Molly or Ben." Katrina and Jack's eyes widened and Carey shook his head.

"What are we going to tell them?"

"The truth." Katrina spoke up. "Molly deserves to know the truth." Gregory nodded and turned around, leading the way out of the venue. Gregory unlocked his car, gently placing Marie in the backseat. He looked at Katrina expectantly and Katrina bit her lip.

"Go with him." Clu said softly, squeezing the red head's shoulder. "You need to be with them."

"What about-"

"We'll handle the parents." Jack spoke up. "It'll be fine. We'll call you if we figure anything out." The red head smiled at Jack, nodding. The three men watched as Gregory's car disappeared and Carey let out a sigh.

"You ok bro?" Clu looked at his brother in concern.

"I'll be fine." Carey shrugged. "Let's go home." Jack and Clu nodded and the three men walked towards their own car. Carey pulled out his cell phone, sending quick text messages to Gavin and Ron canceling their practice.

* * *

Molly had been pacing her suite for the last twenty minutes. Something wasn't right, she was sure of it. It was nearly eight o'clock and she still hadn't heard anything from her children. Stranger still was the 

fact that Gavin and Ron had informed Irene that Carey had canceled practice that evening- something the guitarist never did, even when he was ill.

"Molly you need to sit down and relax. The kids probably just decided to go out for a bit. You know that it's been a rough week for them." Ned told his friend. The singer was beginning to make him dizzy and he could see his wife was becoming as fidgety as Molly.

"Don't you feel it?" Molly asked as she sat down on her couch. Ned looked at the woman in confusion, shaking his head.

"Yes." Irene replied and Ned turned to his wife in confusion. What the hell was going on with these women?

"Feel what?"

"Something's wrong Ned."

"Everything is fine guys." Ned replied.

"No, it's not. I can feel it in my heart. Something's wrong with the kids Ned." Irene told her husband and Ned shook his head.

"Would it make you two happier if I went and found them?" Ned stood up and Irene smiled at her husband, nodding. Ned sighed and went towards the door. "Alright. But I don't promise miracles." As Ned opened the door he turned towards the doorway and gasped.

"Dad?" Clu looked at his father wearily and Ned felt her heart drop. Jack and Clu looked as though they were going to drop at any moment. His eldest son was barely standing, being supported in between Jack and Clu. "We have a problem."

"What happened?" Molly's voice could be heard from the living room of the suite and Ned cursed. Before he could usher his sons towards his and Irene's own suite his wife and Molly were behind him, startled gasps coming from their mouths.


	20. And it scares me to let it go

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the So Weird characters. The only things I own are Kat, Marie, Bree, Ben & Greg. The ideas and concepts are my own, with the exception of the Dark and Light, which were heavily influenced by Susan Cooper's the Dark is Rising series.

**Authors Note:** Thanks for all the reviews guys. We're getting towards the middle of this story- it's the last in my series so I want to go out with a bang.

**Onto the story!**

Katrina sat next to Marie's bed, her green eyes staring at the picture next to the brunette's bed. It had been taken at Gregory and Angela's rehearsal dinner and was one of the last pictures they had of them all together. She reached over Marie and picked up the picture, stroking the frame with her thumb. She hadn't been able to sleep since she'd gotten back, instead she kept Marie company. The brunette had yet to wake from her injuries and Katrina could still see where Shane's fangs had bitten the immortal. The red head heard a noise behind her and she knew Gregory had returned.

"Why are we doing this?" Katrina asked softly, not bothering to turn around. Gregory sighed, shaking his head. He hated when she did that.

"You know why."

"I thought I did. But I don't think so anymore. What's the point in trying to protect someone when you know you'll never succeed? Annie and Fi have been captured, who knows if Marie will make it, and Carey's had his heart broken into a million pieces. I've let Molly and Irene down… I've let you down."

"You haven't."

"I let my emotions get the best of me Greg. I could have saved Fi and Annie… but then she went to hurt Carey and I just… I couldn't let her kill him."

"You didn't let me down Kat. There were three of us there. And we couldn't save them all. We all made our choices and we have to deal with them. We'll get Annie and Fiona back, you know that."

"I wish I was more like you and Marie…" Katrina whispered. "I wish I could just detach myself from the situation, see it from another point of view but I can't. I can't hope for something when all I see is my friends in pain."

"I don't want you to be like us." Gregory replied. Katrina looked up at the brunette in shock. Gregory shrugged as he sat down on the edge of Marie's bed. "I never wanted that. You and Ben and Bree… you three frustrate me to no end- so much that half the time I want to throttle you three. But you've got your innocence still. You still believe in the good of people, that they can change. You still believe in love and that everyone can be happy no matter what. And I can't do that anymore- neither can Marie. I know 

that you hate us for making you choose and making you leave Carey but at the time… I thought it was for the best. I didn't want you to feel the loss that I felt every day. You're goofy and happy and so positive and I couldn't risk losing that. If I let that happen I'd be as bad as the guardians. You're the last connection Marie and I have to the real world."

"Then why didn't you tell me this a month ago? Why did you keep me so isolated?"

"We thought we were doing the right thing Kat. I didn't know who was being threatened. And when I realized who the dark was really after… it was too late."

"We played right into their game." Katrina said softly, leaning against Gregory. She felt Gregory nod and sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to fight. They won't win Kat. We've all lost too much to let them win." Gregory smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Are we done with the pep talk?"

"Yes." Gregory pushed the redhead slightly.

"Good- you really need to work on those by the way."

"Whatever. Did you sleep?"

"A little." Katrina fibbed. "I can't. Not when we have no idea where Annie and Fi are or if they're ok."

"You should go to the hotel."

"You said I shouldn't."

"I was hoping you'd rest a bit. But apparently that's expecting too much from you." Gregory shrugged. "I'll stay with Marie, go be with your friends. I'm not going to get you to rest until you see them so go. Just try to sleep, please?"

"I'll try." Katrina smiled weakly at him. She stood and squeezed Gregory's shoulder as she began to exit the room. She stopped when she reached the door and turned around, smiling as Gregory took Marie's hand.

* * *

Molly sat in Jack and Clu's make shift room, her brown eyes watching her three boys as they slept. The three had explained to her the events of the afternoon before and she'd listened in horror. Carey hadn't been able to look her in the eye since entering her suite and Clu looked as though he would start crying at any moment.

"_Clu? What's wrong? Where are Fi and Annie?" Irene asked. Her youngest son shook his head and Molly gasped, her heart sinking to her stomach._

"_I'm sorry Mom. We tried. They were too strong and they separated us." Jack said softly. His brown eyes searched his mother's own eyes, searching for forgiveness and comfort. Molly kneeled in front of her son, her brown eyes shimmering with tears. "Shane and Brent… the vampires that attacked us in the park…they attacked us at the hall. Threw me and Clu over the balcony and grabbed Fi and Annie."_

"_If Carey and Kat hadn't come when they did we'd have died." Clu said softly smiling weakly at his brother. Carey shook his head, focusing on the rug in front of him. "Evelyn appeared and she started talking about how she'd planned it all along. Callie was working with her the whole time. They separated us from Fi and Annie and Marie and Greg went after them. Evelyn attacked Carey and Kat… and then they disappeared." _

"_Where are Annie and Fiona now?" Molly asked, her heart sinking further._

"_I don't know Mom. I don't know." Jack whispered. "I'm sorry mom." Molly pulled her son into a hug, her tears falling as she felt her son begin to shake in her arms. _

"_It's ok baby. We'll get them back." Molly whispered to her son, wishing she could believe the words she spoke._

Irene and Ned had headed to their room a few hours earlier but Molly had continued to watch the three men. Clu and Jack had sprawled out on Molly's couches and Carey had taken her love seat. Molly sat over her three boys, watching them as they tossed and turned, occasionally waking up from their dreams only to fall back to sleep. She felt her heart ache for her daughter and she tried to keep herself from imaging what she was going through.

* * *

Katrina knocked on Molly's suite door and was surprised when Molly opened it right after she knocked. The brunette looked at the guardian for a moment before pulling Katrina into a hug. Katrina wrapped her arms around the woman and smiled weakly, taking in the comfort the woman offered. She squeezed Molly tightly as the woman's shoulders began to shake.

"We'll be fine Molly." Katrina whispered and Molly nodded, pulling away from the woman. Molly brushed the tears from her cheeks and smiled weakly, shaking her head.

"I'm supposed to comfort you guys. Not the other way around." Katrina shook her head at the brunette.

"How are you doing?" Katrina asked quietly as the two moved towards Molly's kitchenette. Molly shrugged, turning her coffee pot on.

"I'm fine." Molly replied. "I'm worried, but I'll be ok. Fi and Annie are fighters. And I know you'll all do whatever you have to do to get them back." Katrina nodded and Molly sat down across from the woman, the two sitting in silence while they waited for the coffee to brew. "How are you doing? Clu said you got hit by Evelyn?"

"I'm fine." Katrina shrugged and Molly glared at the woman. Katrina shook her head in exasperation, sighing. "It's just a bruise Molly. I'll be ok. How's Carey? He got hit pretty hard."

"He's sleeping right now. He wouldn't look at us."Molly replied and she stood to pour two cups of coffee. "What happened Kat? I couldn't get it out of them."

"Callie's been working with Evelyn for a while. Carey knew about it but he didn't say anything because he didn't think it was his place. He didn't know the extent of their deal I guess. She made some pretty harsh comments… said she didn't really love him." Molly's brown eyes clouded in anger and Katrina nodded, feeling the same way.

"What happened to your neck?" Molly gingerly touched the back of the young woman's neck as she sat down and Katrina sighed.

"Callie ripped my necklace off. Must have used more force then necessary. I honestly didn't feel it- still can't."

"You need to sleep."

"I need to heal Carey."

"You need to sleep. He can wait until morning."

"I can't sleep until I know I fixed something. I couldn't help Marie- let me do this for Carey." Katrina pleaded. Molly sighed and nodded, shaking her head. She took her mug with her and followed the red head into the living room. Katrina brushed Carey's hair from his forehead, smiling as she knelt next to him. Her hand began to glow a light green and the red head placed it over Carey's chest. After a moment Katrina pulled away from Carey, her eyes closing.

"Kat?"

"I'm ok." Katrina whispered and Molly shook her head. She pulled the woman to her feet and led her towards her bedroom.

"I think these are Fi's… they should fit." Molly stated as she handed the red head a pair of sweatpants. "You need to get some sleep."

"So do you." Katrina countered. Molly rolled her eyes.

"I'm not tired right now. You need to rest." Molly retorted and Katrina nodded. "For my sanity."

"Ok." Katrina replied and Molly smiled. She exited her bedroom, content that the red head would do as Molly asked and returned to the kitchen.

* * *

Carey groaned as he woke up, stretching out. Why the hell had he picked the love seat? He had the longest legs out of the three of them! He stretched his arms out above his head, then stopped short. His chest didn't hurt anymore. The blonde pulled his shirt up and gasped- the dark bruise that had been on his chest the night before had dulled to a light yellow and the pain was now almost nonexistent. He shook his head, confused. He stood up and walked into the kitchen, smiling as he saw Molly hunched over the kitchen table, fast asleep. Quietly as possible he rinsed out the coffee pot and filled it with water and put in new coffee grinds. After turning the machine on he walked back into the living room, picking up the blanket Molly had put over him.

"Morning." Clu whispered and Carey jumped slightly. He glared at his younger brother who smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." Clu pushed the blanket from his chest and sat up, rubbing a hand through his hair. "How'd you sleep?"

"Alright." Carey shrugged.

"How's your chest?"

"Better. It only hurts a little."

"How the hell is that possible?"

"Kat healed him." Jack muttered and it was Clu's turn to jump. "I know you two wake up early. But really, do you have to wake everyone else up too?" The brunette grumbled as he sat up.

"What do you mean Kat healed me?" Carey questioned. Jack ignored his friend as he stood up, heading into the kitchen. A moment later the brunette returned juggling the coffee pot and three mugs. He handed one to both men and then poured some coffee into each of their mugs.

"She came over a few hours ago I guess." Jack shrugged. "She and Mom were in the kitchen talking. I guess she looked as tired as we did so Mom tried to get her to sleep. She wouldn't go until she healed you."

"Where is she now?" Clu wondered.

"My room." Molly replied as she walked into the living room. "You three are noisy."

"Why don't you get some rest in my room Mom?" Jack asked his mother as he fished through his pocket for his key. "I'll call you when Kat wakes up. There's no use sitting around and waiting. I know you didn't get much sleep in that chair." Jack cut his mother off from her protests, placing the key in her hand. Molly nodded tiredly.

"I'm gonna go get some cloths and take a shower. Do you want me to bring you stuff back Clu?" Jack stated as he placed his mug on the coffee table. Clu nodded, stretching on the couch. "I'll be back." With that the brunette followed his mother out of the suite, shutting the door behind him.

"I think I'm going to take a shower." Clu stated. "I feel disgusting." Carey nodded and Clu walked towards Molly's bathroom. Carey waited until he heard the water running and then walked towards Molly's bedroom, slowly opening the door. He felt his heart ache as he spotted his ex girlfriend on Molly's bed, pale and bruised. He sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. He felt a sense of déjà-vu as he remembered their first experience with Brent.

"I'm sorry." Carey whispered as he traced the bruise around Katrina's neck. Carey had been shocked when Callie pulled Katrina's engagement ring from her neck- Carey thought that like their relationship, Katrina had thrown the ring away the night she left. Seeing the ring again had made Carey's heart leap with hope, only crushed when the siren stole it from Katrina.

"Hey." Katrina smiled weakly and Carey pulled his hand back. Katrina sat up, wincing slightly.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Katrina shrugged. Carey looked at her skeptically and Katrina sighed. "Really. I just need some more sleep and I'll heal."

"I'll let you sleep then." Carey stated as he stood up. Katrina shook her head, pulling the covers from her body. "Kat you need to rest."

"I can't sleep." Katrina replied. "I keep seeing…"

"Me too." Carey stated hoarsely. He walked towards the door, shaking his head. "I'm gonna go take a shower. I think Clu left some coffee if you want some." Katrina nodded, standing up. She changed back into the clothes she had worn to Molly's and walked into the living room, jumping as Jack and Clu stared at her. Clu wore a knowing smirk on his face and Jack stared at the red head warily. Katrina sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm gonna go get us some coffee. The usual?" Katrina smiled at the two men and Clu nodded, digging through his pockets. "It's on the house."

--


	21. No lies, we're losing time

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the So Weird characters. The only things I own are Kat, Marie, Bree, Ben & Greg. The ideas and concepts are my own, with the exception of the Dark and Light, which were heavily influenced by Susan Cooper's the Dark is Rising series.

**Onto the story!**

* * *

Katrina smiled gratefully at Clu after he opened the door. The red head was juggling two trays of coffees and she sighed when she placed them on the table. Jack smiled at her as she handed him a cup of hazelnut coffee, then placed a cappuccino in front of Clu's seat. She also placed a red eye in front of Carey and sat down across from Clu, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I thought we could use a pick me up."

"How did you remember?" Carey stared at his drink in surprise.

"Good memory." Katrina shrugged. Jack looked at the two, shaking his head. He decided it was better not to state that he hated hazelnut coffee with a passion and that Clu's cappuccinos always had to have triple the amount of whipped cream to actual cappuccino. He caught Clu's knowing smile and rolled his eyes. He'd never hear the end of Clu being right and him being wrong.

"So what are we going to do?" Clu asked, and Katrina shrugged tiredly. "We know Callie didn't want to help Evelyn- that's a start. We just have to figure out where they'd hide Fi and Annie…"

"No, we don't. For all we know Annie and Fi are dead- face the facts Clu. If they had grabbed one of us I'd say there was a chance that the dark hadn't killed them. But they have who they needed, there's no stupid bargaining chip this time or ultimatum. As for Callie… she's not entirely innocent- she made her bed and she can sleep in it." Carey stated and Clu stared at his brother in shock. Jack fought the urge to lunge across the table; Katrina's restraining hand on his shoulder a reminder that Carey didn't mean the words. A knock on Molly's door made the four jump. Molly peaked her head in, Irene and Ned behind her. The brunette smiled sheepishly, beckoning someone else in.

"What is she doing here?" Jack snapped, his brown eyes full of anger as Callie walked into the suite.

"I think you should hear her out." Molly stated as she gave her son a look. He shook his head, sitting loudly on the couch.

"Why?" Clu asked, his eyes locking with Callie's. "Why should we hear anything you have to say? Why should we believe it?"

"Because you believe her with no question." Callie stated calmly and Katrina felt her cheeks grow red. Katrina placed a hand on Clu's shoulder, shaking her head.

"She's right." Katrina shrugged. "If we're going to get Fi and Annie back we need all the help we can get. You guys gave me the benefit of the doubt, you should do the same for her."

Irene, Clu, Jack and Molly looked expectantly at Carey, waiting for the blonde's decision. Carey sighed, shrugging. "You've got twenty minutes."

* * *

She was too old for this shit. Way too old. Annie Thelen was a pop star- a famous pop star. Her days of chasing the paranormal had ended when her third album went platinum and the paparazzi began camping outside of her and Jack's house. Yet in the past week and half her friends had been attacked, Annie and Fiona had been kidnapped and now the two sat in what was probably a cave (which smelled horrible) and were being stared at like steaks by two idiot vampires. There was only too much Annie could take, and Fiona's pacing had finally made the blonde snap.

"Fi." Annie finally snapped. The brunette turned to face the pop star, her eyebrows raised. "Can you please just sit the hell down? You're making me dizzy."

"I can't sit. I'm tired of sitting. I want to know what's going on."

"Well in case you didn't notice our hosts don't really talk much." Annie pointed to Brent and Shane tiredly. It'd been a long day and she hadn't gotten much sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Brent bite Marie and the guardian falling to the ground or Carey, Clu and Jack trying to fight off Callie's song. Fiona had told her Evelyn attacked Katrina and Annie knew that had she seen it, she'd probably be replaying that moment in her head as well.

"Annie you need to calm down. We're going to be ok. Jack and the others have told my mom by now what's going on and I'm sure Kat and Greg have a plan."

"We don't even know they're still alive." Annie muttered.

"Don't say that." Annie gasped as Fiona got in her face. "Don't say that." The brunette repeated her brown eyes bright and full of tears. "They're fine. We'd know if they…" Annie pulled her friend into a hug and sighed heavily. They needed to get out there.

* * *

"So you're how Peter was." Clu stated.

"No." Callie glared at Clu, insulted. "I am nothing like that lovesick buffoon. I didn't make a deal to save the love of my life. I didn't agree to let some idiot on a power trip take over my body. I did it for me. This is how I've always been- for thousands of years. I knew- know what Evelyn and the others stand for. I know that it's wrong and it's not the right side but after a few thousand years of being shunned and exploited you tend to give up on the good side." Callie explained and shrugged. "I tried to be good. Look what good got me. As soon as Fi "freed" me from Evelyn I was washed up. I couldn't sing anymore because Evelyn would find me, I couldn't pay my bills because I couldn't sing, and I didn't have anyone to love me."

"And Evelyn offered you a way out of that." Irene stated her blue eyes full of sadness and anger. She knew what the other woman could do, the power she held over her acts but she had thought she was doing the right thing by freeing the brunette from her hold.

"In a way yes. But I was frustrated. I'd seen the engagement announcement in People. I knew if I hadn't left you Carey it would've been me in the magazines with you. So I found Evelyn, asked her for her help. By that time everyone knew about Shane's wonderful failure to kill Fi and I knew Evelyn was itching to get her shot at you guys. We made a deal- I helped get what she wanted and I'd get what I wanted. We decided to go for a different angle, one that wouldn't be as obvious to you guys. I watched you guys for so long, trying to figure out the hole in your armor. I'd heard from the others how possessive you were about Kat Carey, and how secretive your job was Kat, and I knew if I made a few phone calls I'd be able to get you two split up."

"You sent the clipping to Marie." Katrina said softly, her green eyes full of hurt. "You knew she'd come, and if she couldn't convince me to leave she'd get Greg on my case."

"Guilty." Callie shrugged. Katrina wanted to throttle the siren- how could she sit there so calm as she explained how she'd ruined their lives? "I knew that if Greg and Marie came around you wouldn't be able to keep your lifestyle secret too much longer and the mere mention of Greg would make Carey's blood boil."

"How could you do this?" Clu asked softly. "How can you sit here and explain all of this and not feel an ounce of sympathy or remorse?"

"I didn't think you'd listen." Callie looked at Katrina, shrugging."I thought you'd tell them to go to hell and stay with Carey. So Evelyn may or may not have arranged for accidents to start happening." Katrina felt sick to her stomach and Molly rubbed the red head's back. She shook her head, standing.

"I can't do this." Katrina's voice was shaking and Clu followed her, shaking his head as he shut the door.

"It made my job easier. You were all so upset, seeing a familiar face helped." Callie explained. "I wish I could say I'm sorry for the way things turned out. But I can't- I got what I wanted, what I needed and I was happy. You'd almost forgotten about Kat and I thought for a while… that we might have really had a connection. But Fi made that potion and I saw it wasn't for real. You still only loved me for my voice, you still do." Callie said softly. "I thought- Evelyn swore she wouldn't hurt you. She told me she only wanted Fi and Annie, the rest of you would be safe."

"Newsflash, we're not." Jack snapped and Molly shook her head.

"What are you going to do now?" Molly asked.

"I don't know. I didn't want you guys to think that I meant for you all to get hurt-"

"Just Annie and Fi, we get it." Jack growled.

"You make it impossible for anyone to apologize, do you know that?" Callie glared at Jack. "It's a wonder between the two of you that Katrina didn't run the first time you walked into her café."

* * *

Katrina sighed as she stirred her coffee. Clu stared at his friend in concern. The red head had led the way to the café from the hotel, her eyes full of sadness and anger. Clu had ordered them some scones but the red head had yet to touch hers.

"Kat?"

"As much as I want to hate her, I can't." Katrina stated and Clu looked at his friend in confusion. "She was right. I should have told Greg where he could go and stayed with you guys. Did I tell you that Marie and Greg lied to me? That it wasn't really about Carey when they told me to leave? That they just wanted me to leave before he could get hurt?"

"It's not your fault."

"Maybe if I had stayed this wouldn't have happened."

"It still would have." Callie stated and Clu glared at the Siren.

"Haven't you ruined enough lives?"

"I need to talk to her."

"No, you don't." Clu stated.

"Clu." Katrina placed a hand on Clu's arm. "It's fine. Go back to the others- I'll be there in a bit."

"Fine." Clu sighed heavily. "Call me if you need me." With a squeeze to his friend's shoulder the blonde left the café.

Callie sat down in Clu's seat, staring at the red head. She had formed her conversation on the way to the café, but her words were forgotten as she took in the guardian's sad expression.

"You said you needed to talk to me." Katrina cut the brunette's thoughts off. "What did you need to say?"

"I love him." Callie blurted out and Katrina's eyes narrowed. "I love him with all my heart but I can't keep him."

"I do too." Katrina sighed.

"We're a lot more alike then we seem I guess." Callie shrugged. "Both in love with a man we could never really have."

"You could." Katrina replied.

"Not for long. I'm like you Kat. I've lived for thousands of years and I don't think I've held onto the same love for more then a few years."

"It's lonely."

"It's life. It goes on- you'll see. There will be a hundred more Carey Bells for you."

"I don't want that. I don't want to live that way, to see love and relationships as something that will happen over and over." Katrina sighed heavily. "When I was little I thought love was this wonderful blessing. Molly and Rick were always so happy- the look on my mom's face when she talked about my dad… I couldn't wait for it to happen to me. Now I wish it never did. Love sucks."

"That it does."

"What do we do now?" Katrina couldn't hold the question in any longer. "We both know he's going to get hurt."

"Then one of us will just have to stay with him to see that it doesn't happen that way, won't we?" Callie smirked.

"Is that what you came to talk about?"

"No." Callie sighed. "I didn't mean to gloat, or bring up bad subjects."

"Did you come to apologize?"

"No."

"Then what do you want?" Katrina ground out, her cheeks growing red as her temper rose.

"I came to offer an olive branch." Callie stated, smirking. "I know where Annie and Fiona are being held."

* * *

"What's the matter with him?" Molly questioned, looking out the window at the sullen man.

"Well, where would you like me to start? Carey's wonderful psycho fiancé kidnapped my girlfriend and my sister, tried to kill him, OH and he also found out Kat left him because her "friends" told her some people were going to come after him." Jack told his mother, shrugging. Clu smacked his friend on the back of the head and Molly nodded towards the blonde.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Clu shrugged. "Are you going to talk to him?"

"I'm going to try." Molly walked out of the room and towards the dining room.

* * *

After her conversation with Callie Katrina had headed back to her apartment, partly to process what the Siren had told her, partly to check on her friends. "How is she?" Katrina asked softly, her green eyes full of sadness as she pushed a strand of hair from Marie's face. Her hand glowed faintly as she attempted to heal her friend. She growled in frustration as none of Marie's bruises faded.

"She'll be fine Kat." Ben told his friend as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You really should get some sleep."

"I can't sleep."

"Kat-"

"Leave her be for now Ben." Bree said softly. "I brought you guys some tea… figured you'd need something to calm your nerves." Katrina smiled weakly at the café manager.

"Thanks Bree."

"I've got the store covered. Mark and Brittney are going to cover Ben's shifts and I figured we could postpone open mike night for the week." Katrina almost choked on her tea, shaking her head rapidly.

"You can't do that."

"Kat you need to focus on your friends. And I can't run that, I have no clue where to even start."

"I have someone that can help you." Katrina said softly. "She's going to need something to keep her mind busy." Bree smiled at her friend, nodding. "I'm going to go check on the others. Tell Greg to call me."

Katrina headed towards her car, pulling her cell phone out. She dialed a number she'd memorized long ago, waiting until the person picked up. "Irene? I know where they are. I'm coming to the inn now. But I need your help. "

* * *

"Carey? Come inside honey… we've been worried about you." Irene called to her son, concern etched across her forehead. Carey remained stationary on the patio, the only signal that he was there was the occasional rocking of the chair he sat in. Molly placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"Let me talk to him." She held up her thermos, shrugging. "I think some hot cocoa and an ear to talk to is what he needs, and no offense but I don't think he wants to tell his mom some of the things he needs to say." Irene nodded, heading towards their suite and the rest of her family.

"Hey you." Molly sat down on the patio ledge, smiling at Carey. "Hot cocoa?" Carey sighed and Molly smirked, taking that as the OK to stay. "How are you doing?" Molly prodded, putting a mug by Carey's feet. The blonde glared at her but the woman was not going to let him get by that easy. "We can sit here all night Carey- it's a nice night for once and I don't mind staying up. It keeps my mind off Fi and Annie 

for a bit." She knew it was a low blow but she needed the blonde to open up. She wasn't a mom for nothing- guilt trips just got better with age.

"In the past week I've found out that the two women that I thought I loved have admitted to lying to me and using me." Carey broke the silence and stood up. "What's next? Mom going to tell me I was adopted? A love child?"

Molly rolled hr eyes shaking her head."I know this is a lot for you to handle Carey and I'm sorry that it's all happening at once. But you need to calm down. Yes, their intent wasn't completely good but you can't work yourself up over this. Or give yourself so much credit." Molly stated and Carey looked over at her insulted. "This was bound to happen sooner or later Carey. Clu, Jack, Fi, Annie and you are all special. Irene and I have known it for so long and we've tried to protect you from this pain for a long time. It's partially our fault- making you guys grow up so close it just put a bigger target on you all. As much as I hate Callie for what she's done to you all she's right. The love Annie and Fi feel for Jack and Clu is too strong for the dark to break. But what you and Kat had, it was easier for them to get in to."

"That makes no sense."

"I've had a rough day. If you're expecting amazing theoretical explanations and a motivational speech you'll have to come back another day Carey." Molly stated and then smiled. "I love you Carey like my own. And when you hurt, I hurt. I don't want you to be miserable, and I don't want you to take all this anger and let it eat you alive. This lifestyle- these people that we have to deal with will try to take everything and anything away from you if you let it." For a moment Carey saw sadness in Molly's eyes and the blonde felt his heart ache. "I know what your feeling. Maybe not on the same level, but I've been there. I've lost the love of my life and my best friend to these people. But you can't give in to the bitterness and anger- if you do that, then they win."

"It's hard." Carey whispered and Molly sighed, pulling the blonde into a hug.

"I know. I know it is. But it gets easier, I swear."

"Did you know?" Carey looked at his long time confidant, blue eyes full of sadness.

"About Kat? Yes. Callie? Never saw this coming. I knew she wasn't right for you though." Molly knew better then to lie to the blond.

"Did everyone know? Jesus!"

"Carey one day you're all going to realize that there are few things you can get past me." Molly smiled as Carey rolled his eyes. He sat down in his rocker heavily, shaking his head. "I can't defend what they did to you Carey. I can't say I approve of the lies Kat told you, but I can say I understand where she was coming from."

"Apparently everyone can." Carey snapped.

"Everyone but you." Molly stated. "She wanted to tell you. She wanted to so badly." The brunette watched her former guitarist carefully. "I can't tell you how many times I told her things would still be fine between the two of you if she told you. Apparently I'm a pro at handling all this supernatural stuff." She laughed at her own joke.

"Why was it so easy to tell my brother and you, but not me?" Carey whispered.

"It took Rick ten years to tell me what he really did on his trips." Molly smiled. "When he told me I was so petrified. For the first two years after he told me I went through all the scenarios of what could happen to him- how I would go on if he died. I accepted it though. It became a part of our life, just like it would be for the wife of a cop or a fireman. When I met Cassie I knew automatically she was one of them before she told me."

"I thought she loved me."

"She still does Carey. Just because she didn't tell you right away don't mean she loved you any less. We're in a unique situation. Fi and Jack lost their father when they were little; Kat lost her mother at 11. She didn't want you to feel the hurt she felt when she lost her mother if something happened to her."

"I'm hurting pretty badly now." Carey whispered and Molly smiled weakly at him.

"It will get easier Carey. We're all here for you. But we need you to stay in the game, to not let this get the best of you. You know your brother. He's going to do something stupid. And I don't think even Jack would try to stop him this time. You need to be with them, to help them."

"This is so messed up."

"I know it is Carey but this is bigger then all of us."Molly shrugged. "I have faith in you three. And in Kat. I know you guys can get my girls back."

"I hope so." Carey said softly as he went back to rocking. A creak in the porch stairs alerted them to a visitor and the two tensed.

"Sorry." Katrina smiled weakly. "I couldn't be home anymore… it's too-"

"It's fine Kat." Molly smiled at her. "Why don't I get us some more cocoa?" Carey glared at his friend's retreating form and then turned to Katrina who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

* * *

"I don't really know what to say that I haven't said already." Katrina said softly and Carey shrugged.

"So don't say anything. Just sit here." Carey said and Katrina nodded and sat down next to him on the balcony. It'd been so long since she'd been so close to him, to anyone.

"I'm sorry." Katrina whispered, unable to stand the silence. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know." Carey replied and Katrina felt tears prick her eyes.

"I can't do this Carey. I can't do one worded answers and walking on eggshells with you!" Katrina whispered harshly not trusting her voice to go louder. The red head knew she shouldn't have said the words as soon as they left her mouth but a part of her was glad she did. She'd been bottling so many emotions up since the Bells and Phillips had arrived and after today's events she couldn't deal anymore. "I can't do this anymore. Tell the others to call me if they find anything out." Katrina stood quickly and turned to leave the porch.

"You said that you were still you because I was still here. Why?" Carey stopped the red head in her tracks and she sighed heavily.

"You know I love you. I always will. Seeing you die would kill me- not physically but I'd be just like Greg. And Greg and Marie knew that. They made me leave you before it got to that point. I hate them for it, but they were right. And look at you. You're fine."

"I'm not fine." Carey whispered and Katrina breathed deeply- when had he stood up and walked towards her? "I haven't been fine in five years Kat." Katrina shook her head as tears began to prick her eyes.

"Don't do this Carey." Katrina pleaded. "Just leave it alone. I can't go back even if I wanted to."

"Yes you could." Carey said softly as he moved closer to the red head. "We both could."

"I won't risk your life."

"I know what could happen to me now Kat. I love you and I always will."

"You always will?" Katrina's voice was full of anger and bitterness as she snapped at him. "You'll love me in fifty years when I still look like this and you're getting older and older? You'll love me when I'm gone most of the year hunting down the dark? You'd love me if I died and left you like Molly? If I left our children with no explanation? We both see what Rick's death has done to the Phillips, could you really handle that?"

"That won't happen to us." Carey denied.

"Yes it will! If the dark doesn't kill one of us old age will! Your going to die eventually Carey, I won't unless I'm killed! I'm immortal!"

"I've missed you Kat. I've spent five years trying to replace you and I've failed miserably! I know what the others say behind my back! I knew it was true! Obviously it was true! As much as I wanted Callie to be that one for me I never loved her the way I loved you and I never ever will. You love me Kat, I know it. You can't deny it just because some uptight prick tells you I'm going to die! The Kat I knew would never let someone tell her what to do."

"They were after you Carey." Katrina said softly. "When I left you… Greg and Marie were sent to tell me that the dark was coming after you to kill you."

"They came because Callie made them come. She admitted it- you heard it say she created those accidents. What do I matter to the dark Kat? I'm as much a pawn as you are."

"There are other people involved Carey…"

"Fuck them." Katrina jumped at the harshness in Carey's voice. "I'm tired of putting my feelings on hold because of other people. I love you Kat and that won't change. After we find Fi and Annie you can move away, pull your stupid guardian crap but I'll find you, just like I found you this time. We're meant to be together and fate won't let us be apart."

"Carey please. We can't do this-" Katrina was cut off by the blonde's lips on her own. Carey pulled her closer to him as if she would leave at any moment and Katrina smiled against his lips. After a moment the two separated but Carey kept his arms around her. "We shouldn't do this."

"Kisses still stop you from thinking too much I see." Carey smiled.

"I'm serious. I love you and you know it. But we can't do this right now. Things are too fucked up, too many people are in danger. Let's focus on Annie and Fi and then we'll focus on us." Katrina said softly and Carey sighed. A moment later he nodded.

"I'm not ready to go back in there. I know Clu's trying not to say it but…" Carey sighed and Katrina shrugged and sat down on the porch steps.

"It's still ok out here." Katrina stated and Carey grinned sitting next to the red head. Katrina rested her head against his shoulder and the two sat in silence, trying to figure out what they were doing.

* * *

"Is this really the time for that?" Jack grumbled as he turned from the window. "Ow!" He shouted as Irene and Clu both smacked him on the back of the head. "Mo-"

"You deserved that one." Molly stated, shrugging. "Leave them be."

"Are you ready?" Irene asked her friend, pulling her jacket on. "We need to be at the café in ten."

Molly nodded, sighing. She knew that Katrina had a plan, and that she wanted the two women out of the way so they wouldn't have to worry about them. But that didn't mean Molly had to like the plan. The brunette snuck another glance out the window as she saw Gregory walking towards the inn. Katrina and Carey pulled apart, both greeting the man.


	22. And if you find that you can't go back

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer

: I do not own any of the So Weird characters. The only things I own are Kat, Marie, Bree, Ben & Greg. The ideas and concepts are my own, with the exception of the Dark and Light, which were heavily influenced by Susan Cooper's the Dark is Rising series.

**Two more chapters guys!**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

Bree watched in amazement as the blonde ran around the café, barking orders to everyone. Katrina had been right- she did have the perfect replacement for Open Mic. Watching Irene in action reminded Bree of a more neurotic Katrina and the blue haired manager realized that the two in the same room probably spelled a large amount of trouble.

"Bree! I need those water bottles like now!" Irene shouted to her and the manager jumped back to the real world. She felt a pat on her back and turned, finding Molly behind her smiling.

"She's a lot to take in at first but you get used to it." The singer shrugged and went towards the counter. Her attention was on Ben and Bree smiled- the teen hadn't smiled since last night, at least now he'd have someone to keep him company. Bree shook her head and walked towards the kitchen, pulling a few bottles of water from the refrigerator.

* * *

Callie stood in the shadows, watching in fascination and horror as Carey and the others walked towards what she knew would be an obvious trap. While she'd known that giving the exact location to Katrina would get the group to act quicker she hadn't anticipated them attacking that quickly. She made her way down the hall towards where Annie and Fiona were being held, her mind made up.

* * *

"Where are they? Are we even going the right way?" Jack questioned. Katrina glared at the brunette, shaking her head.

"Took you guys long enough." Shane called out and Jack turned around, trying to spot the vampire.

"Show yourselves!" Carey shouted his hazel eyes full of anger. He was tired of the games. "We want our friends back."

"Now what fun would that be?" Brent asked. Katrina gasped as something brushed past her and Clu shivered, goosebumps prickling his arms. Jack growled as he was pushed into Clu. "It's much more fun when you don't know where we'll be."

"We're not going to play your games. It ends now." Gregory stated his brown eyes full of anger.

"That would be where you're wrong guardian. The game has only just begun." Evelyn spoke up and the room grew bright. The group covered their eyes, slowly adjusting to the light. "It's nice of you to join us."

"Where are Annie and Fi?" Jack asked. His nerves had left him as the lights came on and now all the brunette felt was anger.

"They'll be joining us soon- it's not time yet."Evelyn smirked.

* * *

"Hello!" Fiona shouted. Shane and Brent had long since left the two alone but Fiona continued to try to get someone's attention.

"Fi…" Annie looked warily at the brunette. Annie had given up questioning the vampires after their first hour in their prison. Fiona sat down across from the blonde singer, shaking her head.

"Why are you just sitting here Annie? We need to get out of here and help the others. Who the hell knows what they've done with them."

"I can't." Annie replied, her blue eyes shimmering. "I can't do this Fi. We gave this all up five years ago and I've moved on. This is too much. Way too much. And I don't know what to do. How do we know they didn't just kill the others? You saw what happened at the rehearsal hall. Brent bit Marie and Evelyn hurt Carey and Kat. How do we know she didn't just let them kill them?"

"Stop." Fiona growled.

"No! We're in our twenties now Fi. This isn't cool anymore. It's not fun! And in case you didn't hear me our guardians are dead! We've run out of dumb luck. We're not going-" Annie gasped as Fiona slapped her in the face, her brown eyes full of anger.

"Stop it now." Fiona growled at the singer. "You're twenty two. Not fifteen. We're going to be fine. Kat and the others are not dead. We'll get out of this as long as we keep on hoping. My dad won't let us get hurt- your panther won't let us get hurt. We just need to wait the others out. They're going to come."

"I wish I could believe that." Annie whispered. "I really do. But I can't." Fiona sighed as she sat down next to the blonde, pulling her into a hug. Annie and Carey had tried so hard to distance themselves from the supernatural life they'd all had growing up and it seemed as though it was now coming back to bite them in the ass.

"We're going to be fine." Fiona repeated.

"That's so sweet." Callie spoke up and Fiona's head snapped up, her brown eyes narrowing.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to help you."

"Sure you are. What, are you going to kill us yourself?" Fiona snapped and Callie's eyes flashed blue.

"Fi…" Annie warned, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"No! I'm sick of this bullshit!" Fiona growled and Annie pulled her hand away from her friend. "Either you tell us what the hell is going on or just leave us alone! I don't want to see your face!"

"They think you can unlock the portal to the other side." Callie said calmly. "Evelyn thinks that you two have the ability to bridge the portal from the underworld to the living. And keep it open."

"She's insane." Annie whispered. "We don't- I don't have any powers!"

"She thinks that Fiona needs someone to ground her when she does the spell. And with your panther as your guardian she thinks that'll be enough to help you two."

"She's lost her mind. I won't do it." Fiona shook her head. Callie smiled sadly.

"You don't have too much of a choice Fi. She'll find a way to make you do it."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"Because I've decided that you two deserve to know what's going to happen to you."

"Thanks so much." Fiona glared at Callie. The siren rolled her eyes.

"Why now?" Annie asked. "We've been here for almost two days."

"Because your friends are trying to sneak in as we speak and stop Evelyn's plan. And I think it'd be fair to even the odds." Callie stated and the two women stared in shock as the Siren unlocked their cell. Callie smirked at the two before turning around. "Don't say I never did anything for you."

"Did she just let us out?" Fiona asked and Annie nodded, staring at the open door in shock.

"Yeah."

"Shit." Fiona laughed. "I think we should go help the others." Annie smiled, nodding. The two women made their way towards the voices they heard.

"Should we, I don't know, have a plan?"

"Get out." Fiona stated. "How's that for a plan?"

"I like it. Simple, straight to the point. Good job Fi."

"Thanks." Fiona laughed. The two women made their way towards the voices, stopping as they approached the entrance. Annie gasped as someone grabbed her and Fiona felt her heart drop. Callie had tricked them.

"We've been waiting for you two." Shane grinned as he dragged Fiona towards her friends. She could see Brent pulling Annie the same way.

* * *

Carey watched Evelyn warily. He and his friends waited for the blonde to make the first attack. Gregory and Katrina were tense and alert, Jack just looked pissed and Clu looked annoyed. He shouted as Evelyn threw a bolt of energy at the group, Katrina and Gregory firing back at the woman. Jack and Clu ducked behind one of the rocks in the cave, Gregory pulling Katrina towards another. Carey felt an arm grab him and drag him away, the blonde shouting in protest.

"Run now!" Callie shouted at Carey, pulling the blonde out of the way.

"No." Carey shook his head, pulling his hand from his former fiancé. "I'm not going to leave until they're safe."

"Don't be an idiot Carey." Callie snapped at him. "You need to get out of here. The others will be fine."

"Then help me get them out!"

"I can't!" Callie exclaimed in exasperation. "Carey I don't know how long the exit will be open. We need to get out now. I can't leave you here." Callie grabbed Carey's hand once again. "Please Carey. I know I've hurt you but I still love you. I need to know that you're going to be safe."

Carey pulled Callie into his arms, locking their lips in a kiss. He broke away after a moment, his eyes full of sadness. "I love you too." Carey whispered. "But I can't do this anymore. And I won't leave my friends just because you feel bad." Carey pushed Callie towards the exit, shutting the door quickly behind him. He could hear the Siren pounding on the door but ignored it as he turned back to the action. He shook his head as he saw Fiona and Annie, huddled together with Shane and Brent watching them hungrily. His brother looked ready to rip the vampires' throats out and Carey sighed. Gregory was on the floor, Katrina standing in front of him protectively. Carey stood next to her, nodding at his brother and Jack before turning towards Evelyn.

"I won't do what you want." Fiona spoke up and Carey looked at her in confusion. How much had he missed? "Callie told us your plan. We won't do it."

"I don't really think you have a choice in the matter Fiona. You'll use your powers to say this spell or I'll kill them all." Evelyn stated and Annie gasped as a piece of paper appeared in front of Fiona. "That spell will open the portal to the underworld, and keep it open."

"If you want it so bad why don't you say the spell?" Clu snapped.

"I don't have the strength they do."

"Annie doesn't have powers. She's not a witch." Katrina said slowly, her eyes full of confusion.

"Annie is strong- she'll anchor Fiona's powers and keep them on track."

"Don't do it." Jack called to his sister and girlfriend.

"I'm not in the mood for this. Get them." Evelyn ordered and before anyone could blink, Shane and Brent had grabbed Jack and Clu by the throat. Fiona gasped and Annie cried out in protest. "Now. We 

can do this the hard way. Or the easy way. It's up to you two. You can open the portal and I'll let them live. Or, you can not, and Shane and Bren will have a nice snack. And then I'll let them kill the rest of your friends, then the two of you. You're choice."

"Let them go!" Carey growled and ran towards his brother. Evelyn laughed, waving her hand in Carey and Katrina's direction. Carey shouted in pain as he hit a force field. Katrina pulled him back, concern in her eyes.

"What will it be girls?"

"No." Fiona whispered and Annie nodded.

"Say the spell Fiona. Or I'll kill them." Evelyn growled.

"Don't do it Fi!" Clu shouted as he struggled against Shane. "We'll be fine."

"No, you'll be dead." Shane grinned and Fiona rolled her eyes.

"There's not much time left Fiona. Make your choice." Annie squeezed Fiona's shoulder as she glared at Evelyn. Fiona looked at her brother and Clu, her eyes full of confusion. She turned towards Carey and Katrina, still held back by Evelyn's force field. Carey was shaking his head but Fiona could see the fear in his eyes for his brother. Katrina was smiling weakly at Fiona. The two women locked eyes, Fiona feeling comfort from her friend. She broke the gaze, a small smile forming as she noticed the faint green light coming from Katrina's hand. _You can do it Fi._ Fiona could hear Katrina's voice in her head. _Just concentrate._

"Fiona."

"No." Fiona replied grinning as she began to create her own ball of energy behind her back. She could feel the power through her fingers as she concentrated. "I don't think I will." With that, Fiona threw her ball of energy at the force field, grinning at the shocked expressions of her captors. Evelyn recovered first and threw a bolt of energy at Fiona. Annie was quicker though and pulled her friend to the ground, the bolt hitting Shane instead. The vampire growled but refused to let go of Clu. Before the blonde could attack Clu a bolt of green energy hit him and the blonde fell to the ground, stunned. Brent was quickly attacked with a bolt and Fiona turned to face Evelyn, confident her brother and boyfriend would be alright.

"You don't know what you're doing Fiona. You don't know who you're messing with. I could give you everything. I could teach you things, help you control that power. You could be the most powerful women in the world- you're wasting it by ignoring it!" Evelyn approached the brunette.

"I've seen what your help does for people. I think I'll pass thank you very much."Fiona snapped.

"Don't do this Fiona. Don't you realize what you're giving up? There are so many people that you could bring back. Gabe. Peter. Your father." Fiona could feel her friends' eyes on her when Evelyn spoke of her 

father. Annie squeezed her friend's shoulder again, trying to offer support. Fiona shook her head at Annie, smiling.

"Five years ago, I would have done your spell in a heartbeat to have him back." Fiona stated. She began to focus her energy into one large ball behind her back. Annie next to her offered her stability and strength, just as Callie said it would. "But now, I've realized he died for a reason. He died so that people like you wouldn't ruin our world. And I realized I had a purpose besides grieving for him. We all did. And my purpose is to make sure that the dark never gets the upper hand." With that Fiona let the ball fly at Evelyn, the woman screaming as it burned her. Fiona grinned, sagging against Annie for a moment as she watched Evelyn turn to ash. "We did it."

"It's finally over." Annie stated and Fiona grinned, pulling her friend into a hug.

* * *


	23. Well you know that I'm sure that I guess

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the So Weird characters. The only things I own are Kat, Marie, Bree, Ben & Greg. The ideas and concepts are my own, with the exception of the Dark and Light, which were heavily influenced by Susan Cooper's the Dark is Rising series.

**Onto the story!**

Irene smiled to herself. This had been a good idea, taking the job of running Open Mic night. It had kept her mind off of the problems her family currently faced, and she could see it was doing the same for Molly. The current act was phenomenal and Irene had found a number of acts she'd possibly contact to represent after this was over.

"Thank you for coming out tonight." The singer, Rachael, Irene believed, smiled at the crowd. She nodded at the man who came up on stage with a stool. "I thought I'd slow it down a bit right now. As you all know, tomorrow starts our town's music festival and one of the headlining artists is none other then Molly Phillips." Rachael nodded towards the café bar where Molly was currently lounging. Molly waved, smiling at the applause she received. Once the group calmed down Rachael continued. "It seems to be a growing trend at recent performances to cover a Molly Phillips song and this one has always been my favorite. I just hope I do it justice." With her introduction finished Rachael sat down on the stool, putting the guitar on her lap. She began to strum the opening chords and Molly's eyes widened.

"It's dark outside and the baby's asleep. You're going for a ride… Why is it black? What is this tingle on the back of my neck? " Rachael sang and Irene grabbed Molly's arm tightly. The two exchanged a look and Irene felt her heart leap out of her chest. Since Fiona's attack on the top of the television studio years ago Molly had once again refused to play the song and had forbidden Annie and Carey from it as well. While Irene had always been more like Jack when it came to the paranormal even the two had agreed that the song was a jinx for their family. Molly shook her head at Irene.

"They'll be fine." Molly whispered and Irene nodded weakly, wondering who the brunette was trying to convince.

"It's cold outside and the fire's burned out. You're going for a ride… Don't go…"

--

"_Walking down the sidewalk in New York city snow. A stranger brushed against us- his face was all in shadow… A shiver ran right down my spine, I pulled your arm through mine. I shut my eyes but still could see the night I'd whisper tenderly…"_

Katrina smiled across the building at Carey. He was congratulating his brother, rubbing his hand through Clu's hair in a gesture she knew the younger Bell hated.

"Clu!" Fiona shouted and Clu's attention switched from his brother to his girlfriend. He ran towards her, his face full of happiness as he picked her up, swinging her around. Fiona laughed her brown eyes full of happiness. "We did it!"

Katrina watched Carey's face as the he took in his brother's reunion as well as Jack and Annie's. The two couples were holding each other as though they'd been apart for a lifetime and Katrina felt her heart ache. She could hear Gregory in the background checking loose ends and she knew she should be doing the same but she just couldn't bring herself to break away from her former family just yet. She knew that soon they'd be leaving her and she'd be going back to a life where they didn't exist anymore and she had to take them in as much as she could.

--

"Your breath is still on my lips. Your touch is on my fingertips. Your tears are still on my cheek. Your voice still makes me weak…" Rachael's voice sent chills down Molly's spine. Any other time and any other song Molly would have been amazed at the young singer's talent. But right now all she wanted to do was yank the microphone from her and run away. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Irene fidgeting, waiting for the song to be over.

--

There were few things Carey could say he was extremely proud of. Making it as a guitarist despite his parent's reservations. Buying his own house at 25. Proposing to Katrina. But never had he felt as happy now when he watched his brother and Fiona reunite. Their fight was finally over. No one would be coming after his family. They were free to live their lives the way they wanted, without fear of some psychotic dark creature seeking to climb the dark ranks by killing one of the Phillips clan. He tore his eyes from his brother and Fiona, seeking out his own current love interest. Katrina stood a few feet away, her eyes glued on Fiona and Clu, a small smile on her face. He felt his heart hammering in his chest- what would happen between the two of them now? Had she meant what she said the other night?

Katrina turned to face him and their eyes locked. Carey smiled at her and she smiled back, biting her lip. He shook his head and began walking towards her, his heart knowing the answer. No matter what happened after tonight they'd find a way to make it work. He heard her gasp and looked at her in confusion- why was her face full of fear? Carey's heart dropped as someone grabbed him by the back of the neck. Before he could make a sound the hand reached around to the front of his neck, pulling him into a body and choking off any sounds he could make.

"_Gifts I will never give you. Lives I will never live with you. Words that will never be spoken the moment I lose you… Love is broken… Love is broken…"_

--

Katrina smiled as Carey made his way over to her. So what if after tonight things changed? She'd gone through enough heartache in the last week- she deserved a little PDA right now. Her heart sank as she 

saw a blonde head pop up behind Carey. She gasped, but her voice refused to do anything further then that. She watched in horror as Shane grabbed Carey, pulling him against his body. Shane smirked at Katrina and she struggled to snap out of her shock, to do anything to get Carey away from him. She glanced towards her friends but they were too absorbed in their reunions to notice the current problem. A tear ran down her cheek as she locked eyes with Carey. Shane's fangs shined in the light before he plunged into Carey's neck. The hand around Carey's throat prevented any noises from escaping the blonde.

"_I didn't want to love you. I didn't want to go that deep. I didn't want a dream come true, just to lose it while I sleep..."_

--

"Every night I held you tight, don't take him from me now. Every day I'd wake and say I got to keep him one more day. Oh thank you, thank you for this day…"

Irene gasped and grabbed her neck as a piercing pain erupted. Molly looked at her friend in concern, her heart pounding in her chest. Irene's eyes were full of tears and she shook her head. She'd only felt this way before when one of her sons had been hurt badly. Molly grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her towards the kitchen. Bree watched the two women in concern, and after making sure Ben was in control of the front end walked into the kitchen.

"We need to leave." Molly stated and Bree nodded. "Do you know where Kat and the others were going?"

"I think the old candy warehouse. It's a few blocks from here… just take Sparrow down until you see Reading Road… it's on the left of Reading." Bree answered. "Are they ok?"

"I hope so." Molly replied. She smiled at the store manager but her smile never quite reached her eyes. Bree felt her heart sink and she nodded, returning to the store front.

"Gifts I will never give you. Lives I will never live with you. Words that will never be spoken the moment I lose you… Love is broken… Love is broken…"

--

Carey could feel his life fading from him as Shane drank his blood. Katrina's eyes were still locked with his and he could see the look of horror on her face. He tried to calm her down with a look but knew it wouldn't do much. His life flashed before him and he wondered if this had been what Clu felt every time he'd been bitten. Fate sucked- he finally got the woman he'd wanted for the last five years back and now he was going to lose her to this asshole. Carey's knees buckled and he heard Katrina gasp again and suddenly she was moving with speed he'd never known she possessed. As his eyes began to close he felt Shane's grip on him vanish and he was covered in dust. Or vampire remains. He wasn't quite sure. A new pair of hands- a shaky pair of hands gripped his arms as he was guided to the floor. He struggled to open his eyes.

"Carey… please… don't die." Katrina's voice was shaky as she whispered to him. Why couldn't he open his eyes?

"_Walking down the hallway, turning off the lights. There's no need to wait up for you it's time to say goodnight…"_

--  
Katrina's hands shook as she held onto Carey, settling his head on her lap. "Carey please, wake up." She let go of his shoulders, closing her eyes as she placed her hands on his neck. She focused all of her energy on her healing powers. "Carey please."

"Kat…" Gregory was behind her and she looked up at him, her eyes shining.

"Why won't he wake up?" Katrina's voice shook as she whispered to the guardian. "Heal him… please."

"Kat he's too far gone… Shane took too much."

"No." Katrina growled. "No. He's going to be fine." Katrina went back to trying to heal Carey, gasping as her powers refused to heal the man. She leaned against Carey's body, weak. Her body began to shake as she silently sobbed, wishing for Carey to wake up.

"Kat stop it. You're going to hurt yourself." Gregory was crouched next to her, his brown eyes full of concern.

"Why won't he wake up?" Katrina whispered again.

"_You know the day you go away then I'll become a ghost. Doomed to walk the world without the one I loved the most." _

--

Fiona smiled into Clu's embrace, seeking as much contact with her boyfriend as she could. Clu squeezed her tighter and she smiled contently. They pulled apart for a moment, Fiona resting her chin on Clu's shoulder. Her eyes roamed the warehouse, smiling as she saw Annie and Jack sitting down on one of the old machines, hands tightly wound together as the two talked quietly. She knew that though her brother rarely showed his affection in public, he was as relieved as Clu that Annie was alright. Her gaze turned to the rest of the warehouse, seeking out Carey, hopefully with Katrina with him.

"Where'd Carey go?" She asked her boyfriend who shrugged.

"Probably to a dark corner to make out with Kat." Fiona rolled her eyes at her boyfriends response, giggling. She continued to scan the warehouse, her eyes widening at the faint glow coming from the corner.

"Clu…" Fiona pulled away from Clu's embrace, grabbing his hand.

"Fi leave them alone." Clu shook his head, smiling.

"Clu something's wrong." Fiona stated, pointing towards the corner. Before she could say another word her boyfriend had dragged her towards the glowing light.

"Carey!" Clu exclaimed and Fiona's heart sank. Carey lay on the warehouse floor, Katrina kneeling next to him. Her hand stopped glowing and the red head slumped forwards onto Carey, her body shaking. There was blood all over Katrina's knees and Carey's face was pale.

"Why won't he wake up?" Katrina whispered brokenly as Gregory knelt next to her and Fiona's heart broke. Clu let go of Fiona's hand, sinking to his knees next to his brother and friend. Fiona ran back towards Annie and Jack, breaking their reunion. By the time the three returned Clu's eyes were full of tears and Gregory was trying his hand at healing Carey. Clu had pulled Katrina against him, hugging her with one arm. Fiona sank next to her boyfriend, her hand squeezing his unoccupied one tightly.

"Carey!" Fiona looked up in surprise as she heard Irene shout. "Clu!" Clu's body shook as he heard his mother call his name and Fiona squeezed her boyfriend's hand.

"We'll go get them." Jack said softly and Fiona smiled weakly at her brother.

"_Your breath is still on my lips. Your touch is on my fingertips. Your tears are still on my cheek. Your voice still makes me weak…"_

--

Molly had always been a cautious driver. One's husband dying in a car crash could do that to a person she supposed. But she'd thrown caution to the wind when she and Irene had left the café. Irene's neck had stopped hurting but the blonde was in no condition to drive. She hadn't gone below 100 mph as she drove the five blocks to the warehouse, barely putting the car in park before Irene had rushed out of the car. She threw the gear into park, not even pulling the keys out of the ignition before running after her friend.

"Carey!" Irene screamed as she opened the door to the warehouse. "Clu!"

"Fiona! Jack! Annie!" Molly shouted as the two women made their way into the warehouse. Molly felt a chill go up her spine as the two walked through. She could hear someone crying and she quickened her pace.

"Mom!" Jack shouted as he and Annie met the two women. Molly grabbed Annie in a hug, taking a quick inventory of the two. Annie's face was tearstained and Jack was pale as a ghost.

"What happened?" Molly questioned.

"We thought everyone was gone. We thought we'd killed them all. Shane… he attacked Carey." Annie's lip quivered and Irene grabbed Molly's arm tightly. "There's so much blood…"

After a moment Irene composed herself. "Where is he?" The woman knew that she had to remain calm, if not for herself, but for Clu and Carey.

"This way." Jack said softly. He led the way towards the others. Molly wrapped an arm around Annie's shoulders, drawing and giving comfort to the blonde.

"_Gifts I will never give you. Lives I will never live with you. Words that will never be spoken the moment I lose you… Love is broken… Love is broken…"_

--


	24. Someday Ill find the love Im looking for

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the So Weird characters. The only things I own are Kat, Marie, Bree, Ben & Greg. The ideas and concepts are my own, with the exception of the Dark and Light, which were heavily influenced by Susan Cooper's the Dark is Rising series.

**Onto the story!**

"It's not going to work." Gregory stopped and Katrina nodded weakly. Katrina knew tears were still running down her cheeks but she couldn't feel them, nor could she hear what Gregory was now saying to her. Her body was numb as she took Carey's hand, stroking it gently. It was so cold. Clu squeezed her shoulder tightly and Katrina could feel her friend's body shaking as he struggled to compose himself. A blur of blonde fell down next to her and Clu's arm pulled away from her. She could hear sobs and Clu mumbling to someone but she couldn't tear her gaze from Carey. Hands wrapped around her, pulling her into a hug and Katrina turned to see Molly staring at her, her eyes full of tears. Katrina shook her head, opening her mouth to speak but no words would come out. She returned Molly's hug, clinging tightly to the woman as she let the last five years of pain out.

--

The door Molly and Irene had come through slammed open again and Gregory turned towards the intruder. "Miss me guys?" Marie spoke and Fiona's eyes widened as the guardian walked towards the group.

"Marie?" Gregory questioned his eyes full of surprise. Yes, their bodies healed quicker then normal people, but Marie had been badly injured. The brunette shrugged. Katrina pulled away from Molly, her green eyes bright from her tears and Marie smiled at her friend.

"I had a visitor… he healed me a bit." Marie winced in pain as she put too much weight on her leg. "He said we might need some help so I went to go get some." Marie grinned at the group and nodded towards the doorway. "Wish we would've gotten here a bit sooner."

"Peter?" Fiona whispered in shock as the vampire made his way towards the group. He nodded, smiling weakly. "How?"

"I sacrificed myself that night. I had no ulterior motives to close the hole and the light took pity on me. Once the hole closed and my brothers were where they belonged the light returned me to the real world." Peter explained. "I've been hiding out… I didn't even know Evelyn had released my brothers until Marie found me."

"I'm really happy for you man, but can we please focus?" Clu snapped and Fiona blushed. Peter nodded, kneeling across from Katrina.

"How long has it been?" Peter asked as he placed a hand over the bite marks. Carey's breathing was even shallower.

"Fifteen minutes." Katrina replied. Peter frowned, looking up at the group.

"There isn't much I can do for him when it's been that long. He can't recover from the blood loss and still be… he'd be in a coma at best. Most likely vegetative state." Irene nodded and Clu gripped Fiona's hand tighter. "There's another option but you won't like it."

"We're desperate." Irene whispered. Her heart broke for her eldest son- she knew what Peter would offer him. She couldn't help being selfish and deciding for Carey, she needed her son- they all needed him. He was the glue that held them all together. Without Carey, Jack and Fiona would constantly be at each other's throats. Clu would be too reckless, Annie would never be able to handle her fame without her confidant. And Katrina- Irene looked at the red head, her heart breaking- Irene knew that the woman would be as empty as that young man she stood next to.

"It's got to be his choice." Peter replied and placed his hand on the side of Carey's head. His eyes glowed gold and the vampire entered Carey's subconscious.

--

Carey felt like he was in a horror movie. He could hear his family's concerns but for the life of him he couldn't wake up. He needed to get back to them, to let them know that he was alright.

"Carey?" Carey gasped as Peter appeared in front of him, the darkness that had surrounded Carey lightening. Peter's eyes were gold and Carey felt wary.

"Peter?" Carey backed away from the vampire.

"Relax. Marie got me." Peter's hands were held in front of him, indicating he meant no harm to the blonde.

"That's great. Wake me up."

"It's not that simple." Peter replied. "You've lost too much blood and it's been too long since Shane bit you. If I heal you… you may never wake up."

"There's got to be another way." Carey refused to accept that he was destined to either die tonight or sleep forever in a hospital bed.

"There is. But I need you to think it over." Peter replied.

"Well what is it?"

"I can turn you."

"What?!" Carey shouted. No friggen way would he turn into a monster like Shane and Brent. He'd take the coma or death, thank you very much.

"You don't have to be like them." Peter stated. "I've lived hundreds of years relying on blood banks and animals."

"I won't become a savage. I won't live on blood like you guys. What about my family? What will they think of me?"

"Somehow, I think your family has seen it all Carey. They've already got a witch. You were going to marry a siren." Peter smirked but his smile faded as Carey glared at him. "Think about it. You'll be immortal. You'll still be able to do everything you do now Carey- hang out in the daytime, perform… "

"And what will I do when my friends die?" Carey snapped. "When my family dies?"

"You'll still have Kat." Peter replied softly and Carey's eyes widened. "I'm offering you a second chance with her Carey."

"_You said that you were still you because I was still here. Why?" Carey stopped the red head in her tracks and she sighed heavily._

"_You know I love you. I always will. Seeing you die would kill me- not physically but I'd be just like Greg. And Greg and Marie knew that. They made me leave you before it got to that point. I hate them for it, but they were right. And look at you. You're fine."_

"They need you Carey." Peter said softly. "You know that."

"Shit." Carey muttered. "How much is this going to hurt?" Peter smiled at Carey before disappearing.


	25. I'll guess I'll always be yours

**I don't own the song used in this chapter. Don Henly does.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the So Weird characters. The only things I own are Kat, Marie, Bree, Ben & Greg. The ideas and concepts are my own, with the exception of the Dark and Light, which were heavily influenced by Susan Cooper's the Dark is Rising series.**

**Onto the story!**

_

* * *

_

-- One Year Later --

It was a good day, Katrina decided as she took in the people around her. The sun was shining, the people she loved the most were all in one place, safe and sound, and there was an open bar. Glancing to her left Katrina spotted Marie and Gregory speaking quietly to each other and the red head couldn't keep the smile from her face. She looked to her left and laughed as Ben extended a hand to Bree. The blue haired woman glared at the elemental, shaking her head.

"I am not that drunk." Bree stated and Katrina rolled her eyes. Ben turned towards Katrina who smiled at the elemental, nodding. She stood up and took his hand, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

"Having a good time?" Katrina asked the teen. Ben grinned back at her, nodding.

"Champagne is good."

"And how much has Marie given you?"

"Enough." Ben responded, earning him a glare from Katrina. "Just two." He amended his head down a little.

"Oh Ben…" Katrina laughed at him, shaking her head.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to invite a special guest to the stage. Molly Phillips." The DJ announced as the latest song finished playing. The crowd cheered for the woman, who accepted the spot in front of the microphone gracefully. Katrina started to move away from the dance floor but the elemental's hand grabbed her arm.

"Please Kat? One more dance? No one else will dance with me!" Ben pleaded. Katrina bit back a retort about the teen having two left feet and sighed. What else was she going to do? Stare at Carey from across the dance floor? Not so much.

"One more." Katrina stated and the teen smiled brightly. "Only one. Then you drag Marie out here."

"Deal."

* * *

Molly smiled as she stepped up to the microphone. Her brown eyes twinkled as she took in the crowd in front of her, scanning each of her children for a moment. Taking a deep breath she exhaled before pulling the microphone from its stand. "Wow. I can't believe that I'm really doing this. That I get the chance to do this." Molly could feel the tears coming to her eyes and she took another deep breath. "I've been told I'm not allowed to cry today- something about mascara running and pictures later… so forgive me if this takes a while." The brunette laughed, shaking her head. "Originally, I said no to singing at this. Then, I thought a bit more about everything we've been through together. All of the pain we've felt, and the happiness too. And how long it's taken you guys to find that happiness through all of the 

pain that seems to follow our lives. That kind of made up my mind. And then the hard part came. What on earth was I going to sing?" Molly paused, laughing.

"I'm sure I could have made up an original song, but for the life of me I don't think I could have thought of one that summed your lives up like the one I'm going to sing. I was driving one day and I heard this song and it seemed to fit- a little too well. So there is my very, very long speech. I've gotta say, I'm pretty glad I am NOT the maid of honor, because this was hard enough to figure out."Molly laughed, putting the microphone at her side for a moment. She turned to face Gavin, nodding at the younger man. He began to strum the chords on an acoustic guitar.

"I got the call today, I didn't want to hear- but I knew that it would come. An old true friend of ours was talking on the phone- she said you found someone… And I thought of all the bad luck, and all the struggles we went through- how I lost me and you lost you. What are these voices outside love's open door? Make us throw off our contentment and beg for something more?"

* * *

"I've been learning to live without you now but I miss you sometimes. The more I know, the less I understand- all the things I thought I knew, I'm learning them again. I've been trying' to get down to the heart of the matter but my will gets weak and my thoughts seem to scatter. But I think it's about forgiveness… forgiveness… Even if, even if you don't love me anymore…" Molly's voice flowed through the area and Clu took Fiona's hand, leading her to the dance floor. Out of the corner of his eye he could see other couples doing the same thing and smirked.

"So Mrs. Bell, how are you?" Clu grinned at his wife. Fiona giggled, squeezing his hand.

"I am amazing right now. I got married to this really great guy…. He's pretty sweet, kind of a good dancer… very hot." Fiona smirked. "But you know… he has this weird sense of style." Fiona pulled at Clu's Hawaiian shirt.

"I don't know… my wife seemed to approve when I tried it on at the tux place…" Clu laughed. Fiona rolled her eyes, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"This is perfect." Fiona whispered against his shoulder, smiling to herself. "It didn't rain… we can see the ocean from here… everyone is happy…" She glanced around her. "I love you."

"I love you too Fi." Clu pulled her tight against her, resting his chin on her head. "I love you a lot."

* * *

"These times are so uncertain there's a yearning undefined. And people filled with rage- we all need a little tenderness. How can love survive in such a graceless age? And the trust and self-assurance that lead to happiness they're the very things we kill, I guess. Pride and competition cannot fill these empty arms and the work they put between us; you know it doesn't keep us warm…"

"I can't believe this worked." Annie mumbled to Jack. The brunette's arms were around her waist and the two watched their friends dance. "I can't believe everything worked out."

"I knew it would." Jack stated and the blonde laughed, turning to face him. "I did!"

"Sure you did Mr. Pessimist." Annie laughed as her boyfriend tried to tickle her.

"As much as I've mocked you guys, and as much as I've searched for the downside to what you guys do… I always knew you were stronger then the dark. That you guys would always come back to us. Clu on the other hand… I worried a bit- he's not too good on the uptake, especially when you tell him to wait." Annie giggled, nodding. "But I'm happy for them. And for us." Jack kissed Annie's forehead. "This has been a long time coming."

* * *

"I've been learning to live without you now but I miss you sometimes. The more I know, the less I understand- all the things I thought I knew, I'm learning them again. I've been trying' to get down to the heart of the matter but my will gets weak and my thoughts seem to scatter. But I think it's about forgiveness… forgiveness… Even if, even if you don't love me anymore…"

Carey watched his brother and new sister-in-law as they danced. He struggled to keep the frown from his face- he's sworn to himself (and his mother) that he would be happy for them. This was their day and they deserved this. He loosened his tie, looking around the reception. They'd taken the pictures; they'd danced a bit- when the heck was the food going to be served? He turned away quickly as he saw one of Fiona's bridesmaids, Tracey, looking at him slyly. Shaking his head his eyes scanned the dance floor, nodding at Peter. Peter frowned at him but said nothing. The two had had long discussions about the draw backs to both vampirism and loneliness. Peter had found love in another vampire while he had been away from the group and the two seemed happy. But Carey had been determined to keep himself isolated from all that love entailed- it was safer that way. He'd been hurt too many times, and now, as a vampire he knew he'd only hurt others.

He smiled as he caught his brother's eye and rolled his eyes as his brother gave him a nod to his left. His eyes scanned the dance floor, landing on a familiar red head. His heart fluttered as he stood up, his mind made up. His self imposed isolation had gone on long enough- if his brother and Fiona could deal with their demons and wind up together, he and Katrina could do the same. Maybe the pep talk from his mother and Molly had helped, and the four glasses of champagne, but the vampire could dream that he'd made his mind up on his own, couldn't he?

"Can I cut in?" Carey tapped Ben on the shoulder, smiling at the teen. Ben grinned at him, nodding. Katrina opened her mouth to respond but the blonde had already taken Ben's spot, the elemental on his way towards Bree.

* * *

"All the people in your life who've come and gone. They let you down; you know they hurt your pride. Better put it all behind you; cause life goes on- You keep carrying that anger, it'll eat you up inside…"

"Hi stranger." Katrina finally spoke up as the two began to dance to the music. "Having fun?"

"Oh, loads." Carey rolled his eyes and Katrina laughed. Carey smiled- it'd been so long since he'd heard her laugh- he hadn't realized he'd missed it so much. "God Kat…"

"It's OK Carey." And then she closed the distance between the two, kissing him gently. There were no more words needed between the two- all of the pain and heartache vanished as they continued to kiss- there was no music, no one else on the dance floor: just them.

* * *

"I want to be happily ever after and my heart is so shattered. But I know it's about forgiveness."

Molly had been singing for years. And for almost as long as she had been professionally singing, she'd been a mother. It hadn't taken her long to master the art of double tasking- performing and keeping an eye on her children, neither of which could stay in the same place for too long. Though she hadn't used the skill in years, the moment she saw Katrina walk into the reception she knew she'd be putting it to good use. She heard a shriek from her daughter and looked over, a broad smile filling her face. Finally. The brunette had worried she was going to have to club her former guitarist over the head if he hadn't taken a step in the right direction soon.

Carey and Katrina were kissing, and looking quite happy and Molly felt her heart soar. Carey broke the kiss and handed Katrina a necklace. Molly smiled to herself as Katrina took it from him, sliding a ring off of it. To their right she spotted her daughter and son in law, the two giggling like school children and pointing at the couple. Her daughter looked so radiant- so much like a woman. Annie and Jack had joined the group, Annie's camera aimed at the new couple. Jack was trying to talk his girlfriend into something – what was that shimmer on Annie's finger?

Molly felt a small pang of heartache. If only Rick could see their children now. A hand touched her shoulder and Molly smiled- it'd been so long since she felt the familiar caress. Rick had always rubbed her shoulder, teasing her about it being so bony. She turned expectantly, frowning slightly when she found no one. It'd be so long since she'd imagined him near…

* * *

"I've been trying to get down to the heart of the matter. Because the flesh gets weak and the ashes will scatter but I know it's about forgiveness."

"They're going to be OK." Rick stated the red head as she approached him. "They're finally going to be alright."

"Finally." The red head looked longingly at the dancing couples. "They've been so brave." Her green eyes filled with tears and Rick shook his head smiling.

"This is a happy day Cass… the first of many. My baby girl is a married woman now… I think it's time we let them celebrate." Rick smiled at the woman, slinging a hand over her shoulder. He caught Gabe and Josh, standing a few feet from them whispering and he nodded at them.

"_Forgiveness- even if, even if you don't love me anymore…" _

* * *

**Well there it is guys. The end of my So Weird series. I really hope you guys like the ending- I thought it was fitting, albeit a little cliché. (What can I say? I wanted a happy ending.)It's been a long time coming and I for one am relieved to be finished. :-D I've defiantly evolved since I started writing this series- I was only 16 when I started. (Now I feel old) **


End file.
